Steel Beasts of the Past
by God90zilla
Summary: What happens when Remnant...Was actually the Reincarnation of Earth, which was re-created in 1968. When the World was still at Wars? The Legendary Steel Beasts that ruled over the land, sea and sky will awaken and they will break the minds of what Real Monsters can be. These Steel Beasts can and will destroy their cheap replacements once and for all! AU WW2.
1. Awakening of Chaos

**Hello people of the Internet! This is Ken from the God90zilla Studios...Yeah, not so much of a greeting, but eh. I was heavily determined to make a RWBY X World of Tanks fic. By the fact that Cellum85 actually made a story of GuP and World of Tanks. Surely many of you heard of it. A Kancolle and World of Warships fic and others. The thing is that I was heavily influenced by it and wanted to make a fic about RWBY and WoT. The only fic other than this is RUDY by Comet Treamor, which is really good...In which I have no idea why I haven't even followed it yet...Anyways, enough chit chat, you're all welcomed to give us reviews, critics and other shit...Pls just be fucking nice. This is going to be M-Rated for obvious reason, which is gore and shit and this lousy mouth.**

 **Random Commander: Tracks Fixed. Get going!**

 **Oh fuck you...I'll get my T-54 Mod 1. out of this Junk yard of Dead Tanks! *Drives T-54 Mod 1. away***

* * *

 **God90zilla Studios doesn't own World of Tanks or RWBY! :D**

* * *

 **Mostly plays WoT Blitz and nearly never played WoT and WT. :p**

* * *

 **Warning: This Story is an AU. So, it has a different History. You have been Warned. People, who don't read this and complains will more likely be either a troll or a hard-headed prick, so if I were you, I would read this first and not complain, since I've been warned.**

* * *

 **Arc 1: Intro Arc | Chapter 1: Awakening of Chaos!**

* * *

Remnants...A World where Huntsmen and Huntresses protect the innocents...A World that is also infested by creatures of Darkness...

Grimms.

For hundreds of years, they've dwelled, they have proven much of a threat to Humanity. But...That wasn't the true threat of humanity.

Remnants wasn't a World of Peace and Harmony even before the Grimms appeared with Dust. It was a World where Countries fought for riches, resources, wealth and most importantly...

 **DOMINATION**

Remnants have changed a lot when the Queen of Grimm...Salem took over the power of the Gods of Olympus. The Greek Mythology have proven that the Gods were real. But, they were only Sub-Gods, who had to kneel to the God of Life, who's son has free the Population of Humanity by his Sacrifice.

When she took over Hades' Powers. She readjusted the World, current Humans were erased out of existence. The power began to took over from re-creating the Geography of the Former World, she had separated the Superpowers by the Year of 1968. She re-made Humanity. With it, she has created Hybrids, humans with animal characteristics, ears, claws, tails and other parts of them.

After a long time, she was then influenced by the now-mortal God, Hades...To destroy Humanity. At first, she declined the suggestion. But slowly as time passes...The thought slowly crept towards her...After seeing much of Humanity harassing, killing, butchering and creating wars with Faunus and Human-alike. She decided...It was enough for them.

She has created life and now they have took it away like their predecessors. She then began to create Creatures...Creatures now known as Grimms. She ordered her new creations to kill off humanity. Re-creating them seems to be...Boring for her...She had enough of her boresome. She wanted to see them suffer and they _will_.

God, himself saw what Salem was slowly becoming. He had to make a decision, it would be futile if he had to kill her. She will only be reborn. For now, he could only strip her off her powers to create and manifest life. Before sending her to the Underworld, whereas she became the Queen.

Finding a way to end humanity one way or another, she found a solution. Creating Grimms without a soul. Whereas they'll only become pawns with mindless minds, serving no purpose, but to hunt and kill any creatures with Souls.

God couldn't intervene with Humanity, knowing their thirst of wealth and hopes to be turned to reality. He only had a chance by giving them what is now-known as Aura and Dust. After hundreds of years, they slowly adapted to this type of situation. They then established an Academy. Fit to kill the Grimm and give Humanity and Faunus' hope.

But, because they were all humans, they didn't stop creating wars, whereas the Great War comes into mind. The four Superpowers, Vale, Vacuo, Mantle and Mistral began to fight each other, Vale with Vacuo against Mantle and Mistral. After the War, they all gave up, giving a truce to never fight again and side with each other. Mantle then changed its name into Atlas, the Continent to wield the most amount of Dust.

They then established connections and began to work together. Seeing this, makes Salem sick. She has been eager to see Humanity and Faunus fall from their own stupidity, but now...It seems that...Intervention is needed. She began to direct attacks of Grimms and recruit Humans and Faunus to do her bidding. One of them includes...Cinder, a human wanting unimaginable amount of Power, which could be obtained...Through the Four Maidens.

The Maidens were told to be representations of each seasons. The Winter Maiden for Winter, Spring Maiden for Spring, Fall Maiden for Fall and lastly the Summer Maiden for Summer. They were given by God, who disguised himself as a Human, wanting to see who were worthy of the power to help Human and Faunus kind to survive. He picked four girls to be wielders.

The power was the source of hunger for Cinder. Her selfish and hunger for power personality began to act as she recruited the Famous Thief, Roman Torchwick as her subordinate with his partner, Neopolitan. The Grimms, themselves, who lived long enough had evolved. From the Dragon Grimm to the Chimera. They have been the most notorious among the Grimms as well as the most Dangerous ones.

Their species tend to spread through dead animals and mythical animals. But, when the Time that Beacon Academy, the iconic Academy in Vale was about to fall. Something that the God desired to happen...Well...Happened...Whatcha gonna think was gonna happen?

* * *

 **(Large Oasis Forest in Vacuo)**

Through the lush, rare and nearly extinct rainforests of Vacuo. Underneath the Blanket of grass and greenery, a young girl with pale skin was sitting, she had hair green as the green grass and leaves of trees. She wore a green shirt with dark green markings. Her leggings covered by a pair of dark green jeans. Green boots that were fit for hiking. On her back was a sword, the emerald blade was given a diamond on the tip. The cross was given a handgun design. She sat on a log covered in moss. She looked by the sky and felt the breeze.

She opened her eyes, her eyes were minty green. A smile spread across her face. "The time has come, has it?" She asked. Her voice was very clear, beautiful if you'll admit. She took out a tan brown flute with green markings before playing it. Green aura began to spread out of the tube as they made their way to the earth. Before hitting something metal. It began to surround it before.

 **VROOOM!**

The sound of an engine blaring was heard. It wasn't a cars. It wasn't a trucks or anything. It was the sound of an ancient being. A Being so old that was used in wars, after decades of researches and designs, they've evolved to kill and hunt down any targets, be it animals, people, buildings or even themselves. The ground began to shook as more revving engines blared out. The ground opened as a humongous steel beast came out. It was colored jade green, with a star on its head. Its' head was well-rounded. On its back was a pair of boxes coming out of its left and right, despite the fact that its left box was smaller than its opposite. The back of it having a hatch. The creature's front was angled, as if it was to pierce through stone. On its head was a long tube of metal with what looked like a suppressor on its end.

The T29 American Tank has came out of its slumber and was ready to fight once again.

Other grounds began to open themselves, revealing other American Tanks. The light T49 Tank came out of its resting spot, its short-barreled 120mm Cannon wasn't to be underestimated for it has a penetration to penetrate its own Heavy Tank allies.

Several other Tanks, the M4 Shermans, the M41 Walker Bulldogs, M26 Pershings, the T26E4 SuperPershings, the T34s, the T57 Heavies, Hellcats, Jacksons, Chaffees, T21s, T37s, M6s, M60s, M4A3E8 Shermans, M4A3E2 Sherman Jumbos, a T54E1, T71s, T28s, T110E3s, T110E4s, T110E5s and the T95 Super Heavy Tank Destroyer came out of its slumber, the Doom Turtle let its 155mm Cannon to rise up as high as it can to announce its comeback. The Artilleries, the M40/M43, M53/M55 and the T92 HMC came out. Other Tanks came out of their slumbers around the group.

They have been asleep for a long time, the war hasn't ended like originally planned when Einstein had a Heart Attack and didn't managed to create the Nuclear Bomb. **(A/N: This was intentional)** They had to rely on Tanks, Planes and Warships to deliver devastating effects in the battlefield, but all of that were to be put aside. They have gotten a transmission from a German Panzer, a UK Tank, a French Tank, a Japanese Tank and a Soviet Tank.

They all have a Mission to be completed. A Mission that _needed_ to be completed. A War against the Darkness, FEAR itself. But...Then again, they were the ones, who paved the Militant's victory through land and dominated it. If anything needs to be respected. _**THEY!**_ Should be respected with fear, hope and others! _**THEY WERE THE ONES, WHO ARE ENOUGH TO TAKE ON A HERD OF ELEPHANTS AND NOT BREAK A SWEAT!**_

They will! Show their Will! To show the power of FREEDOM! Their FATHERLAND'S PROUD FORGED STEEL! The MOTHERLAND, WHO GAVE BIRTH TO THEM! Their WILL TO DIE FOR THEIR QUEEN AND COUNTRY! Their POWER TO DESTROY ANYTHING THAT COMES THEIR WAY!

They had all died to destroy themselves. They have shamed their own people that they only needed peace and that could be negotiated peacefully! Their Creators were dead. Their Country has been wiped off the Map. Their proud history of wars and battles were now child's play! The only they have left was that they have were their operating crews. They all looked towards the summer-themed girl as she said.

"How's it feel to be back?" She asked. The American Tanks can only lift their guns as high as they could before firing salvoes and emptied their clips as if they were all ready for war! They had enough of this nonsense of a war against these mindless fools and their thirst of bringing back their proud history! If Maidens can be real and people believed them to be real.

 **They could be believed!**

Their history will be focused on seriously! Their power that shook the whole world! The power that caused people to fear them! That power that was respected by civilians for serving! Protecting! And most importantly Fought for them! They will show the New World that they were the ones that demand that respect for crushing these measly cowards of Creatures of mindless minds! They were the creatures of metal! The creatures of pure destruction! Who's sole purpose is to serve their proud countries! They will tear the current dangerous creatures and set the new apex predators!

They will bring hope! They will bring peace! They will bring harmony! They will bring war and end the one, who started it! They will do anything to murder this fool to change them! The one who erased their purposes! The one who killed their proud, free Country! The one who killed their proud Fatherland! The one who killed their Motherland! The one who killed their Queen and erased their Country! Their sole purpose was to bring devastating fear into their enemies! And they will do it! Even if they have to die to get to their objectives!

They will have revenge! They will have justice! They will have **WAR!**

 **CRUNCH!**

They're attention was then aimed towards a Grimm. A Beowulf herd came across them, now...They will have their Revenge! The Tanks revved their engines before they rolled towards them. The Beowulves tried to lunge at them, hitting a cold metal steel wall as they fell to the ground before getting grinded upon. Screeches of pain sounded through the forest of green.

* * *

 **(A few miles away)**

A drunkard man was downing his glass of beer before he lazily looked outside, flashes of orange lights sprouted through the forest. The mysterious man, Qrow just had to take a break from all these crazy stuff.

...

...

...

Or maybe he was imagining things, since he was quite drunk...

"Hey, what's happening over there, mommy?" Nope. He wasn't imagining things.

'Oh it would have been better if I stayed and played games with Ruby. But no~, Jimmy just had to tell me to go and investigate this crooked up place, because of stupid things that have been happening lately in Vacuo.' He thought with annoyance. He was about to order another glass before-

"GRIMM!" A villager yelled. Of course in an instant, everyone panicked. The Grimms were already near. They just finished a battle with a horde of Grimms, the Militia just sustained a lot of casualties even with Qrow's help. This just seemed to be odd, how could a horde of Grimm appear out of nowhere. He already checked the surrounding areas. There were no Grimms within five hundred meters of dense jungle. Unable to notice a horde was nearly impossible. Plus, a horde of Grimms coming back after they finished a horde in just about two hours was plain blasphemy.

With a sigh, Qrow got out of the bar, he looked around. And true to the villager's words. There was a horde of Grimm charging towards the village. The village itself was nearly decimated. Another stampede like this would most likely erase this village out of the map. With a grunt, he readied his Sword-Gun Combo in his hands. Before-

 **EKKKK!**

...

...

...

That was a strange sound for a Grimm to produce. It wasn't like a growl or a screech or even a snort. It was already clear. They were screaming in fear. But...Of what exactly?

As if the Gods heard him. The ground began to shake. 'An Earthquake?' Qrow asked himself. 'No, it's too small to be an earthquake...A Goliath?'

A Goliath herd began to stampede out of the forest.

 **BROOOOOOAHHHHHH!**

All of them were covered in bullet holes, a large hole that exposed their insides. It was...Plain disgusting. The ribs were exposed, the organs were nearly covered in soothe. Dirt and gravel were sticking upon their bodies. The sounds of engines were heard roaring through the forest.

'Oh great, Jimmy just had to bring his toys-' A leKpz M 41 90mm Light Tank came out of the forest followed by the felines, Tiger Is, Tiger IIs, Panther Is and Panther IIs. A Jagdtiger pulled itself out of the forest. An Ru251 trio came out with their 90mm gun pointing towards the sky. A group of Ferdinands or rather 'Elefant' came out with Jagdpanthers following them. A couple of Pz. IV Hs and Ds came out with their guns pointing towards the Behemoths.

The Medium Tanks circled the village. It was a minority, it wasn't needed to be destroyed, they were only here for these pathetic excuses of these ugly looking Monsters. Their steel shall cut them apart like a hot knife cutting through butter and the whole dish as well!

The light Tanks pursued them and went faster than the Grimms were running, they all did a well-executed drift before-

 **BOOM!**

Each of them fired a shell. Qrow, who was rarely amused, found these machines to be...Flabbergasting, they weren't Atlas' Footmen or Gunships. These were metal machines that were faster than Atlas' fastest robots. The whole Grimm horde took another turn back to the forest.

Or so they thought that it was very easy to get back. A monstrous roar came through the forest. The Mighty Maus came out of its Maushole and it was ready to beat these pricks back to hell. The Tigers came side to side with the humongous beast. The Pz. VIIs or the Löwes came out and joined the group as they sped towards the horde. It would seem like a suicide, seeing the size of the Goliaths. The Germans however have no fear, for they shall witness the true steels that are forged by their creators. Their crews were depending on them!

They will show who's the most powerful army with steels that were forged with sweat, tears and blood!

The Elefants also followed the charge, the Jagdtiger came down from its resting place to join in combat. The German variant Bulldog lead his foster brothers and sisters. The mediums went through the gaps of the village. Qrow can only watch as the Panzers herd the horde of Grimms, he decided that it was better if he go back to the bar. The Panzers stopped when all of the Grimms were trapped in one spot.

The tension was high above the air. The villagers looked out of their houses, fearing that the Grimms would go all over the village, destroying it or...Maybe tamed. The hatch opened on the Maus' chasis, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes got a megaphone before. **"Komm schon jetzt! Du hast nirgendwo zu entkommen!(Surrender now! You have nowhere to escape!)"**

But the man realized that these were animals. They won't understand what he said. The man gave out a 'tch' of annoyance before readying his megaphone. **"** **Bereit! Feuer!"** The whole group fired their cannons, every shot pierced through the flesh of these foul creatures. The man just watched when his Panzer fired its 12,8 cm Kw.K. 44 L/55 gun at the eldest Goliath. The Elephant Grimm took the HE shell on its front right leg. The explosion cut it clean off. The Goliath fell to the ground. Continuous shots of the cannons covered the road in dust.

 **(A/N: Mind you, it was a very large road so many traders can come in)**

Qrow watching from the bar's windows could only grit his teeth. The dust cloud dispersed, revealing...A bath of disembodied Grimm. Their skulls were cracked. The Goliaths lost their legs from the HE Shells. The Heavy Tanks rolled towards the Grimm. Every villagers looked closely, seeing if they were giving sympathy to these Monsters. But...

 **CRUNCH! SKRUNCH!**

They rolled over the Goliaths. Their bodies were large, but most of their stomach was already butchered, the Tanks rolled through the dying Beasts, causing the Grimms to suffer much more pain before...The Goliaths died. Their bodies began to turn into nothingness with the smokes covering the scene. The villagers looked at the horrors that the Panzers created. Parents were closing their children's eyes from the dreaded scene.

"So viel für friedliche Verhandlungen(So much for peaceful negotiations)." The man sighed. After the slaughter, the Panzers looked around. A village elder came out of his house. Everyone was calling for him to come back. The elder ignored his people's cry before he approached the Maus' Commander, who was looking around the place with a curious look.

"Thank you for your help, kind man." The German just looked at the Village Elder before climbing down his Panzer.

"Sprichst du Deutsch?(Do you speak German?)" He asked. The Elder just gave a confused look before the Commander of the M41A1 Walker Bulldog came out.

"Sir, lass mich(Sir, let me)." The Maus' Commander nodded an approval. "Good man, we are zhe Wehrmacht of the Naz-...Germany. We were just hunting down this poor excuse of a Monster. Forgive us if we have wrecked anything of yours." This wasn't a true Nazi's personality. It wasn't. For they weren't Nazis. They were from now on are Germans in Nazi German Tanks. Their way to combine the World into one has came into the path of destruction and chaos. They were ruled by a mad Dictator, who has no vision on strategy and wanted to do things as fast as possible. But, now they were free of his command and are now...Germans.

"Wehrmachts? That is an odd name for a Military...Are you with Atlesian Military?" A confused look crossed the man's face.

"At...Les-Ian?" The man asked, Qrow came out of the Bar.

"Don't play dumb with me." Qrow said as he went face-to-face with the man.

"What do you mean?" The man demanded. He wasn't buying the Atlas thing and that they were from that unknown country.

"You were sent by that goofy old General weren't you?" The man just popped a nerve.

"You dare call the Great Generalfeldmarschall, a goofy old General!?" The man barked. "He was the one who led us to victory in his days! And he is that man you have been facing!" Qrow turned towards the Maus' Commander. "He is General Hasso von Manteuffel! A decorated General of the Wehrmacht!"

"Eh-hem." The General coughed. "If you would allow me, Commander." The General said in a rough voice. "We are here for the fact that we have unfinished business wiz these mongrels. We are _not_ affiliated or rather heard of this...Atlesian Military." The General coughed again.

"Hmm...You don't seem Atlesian anyway." The drunkard took a sip from his flask. A Tank Gunner came out of his Panzer IV. H before grabbing a bottle of Schnapps and downed the whole bottle.

"Verdammt! Adewale! Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du die Schnaps nicht umarme!?(Damn it! Adewale! Didn't I tell you not to embrace the Schnapps!?)" The Commander yelled.

"Ich kann nicht anders...(I can't help it)" The Gunner said before he drunk more of it.

"Gottverdammt!(God Damn it!)" The Commander cursed before he brought the Gunner down into the ground. The ground began to shake again before...

A T34 American Tank came out of the Forest, followed by other Medium, Heavy Tanks and Tank Destroyers.

* * *

 **(Americans)**

 **(A Few Minutes Ago)**

The Group of American Tanks were rolling towards the nearest village. The girl was sitting on top of the Turret of the T34 Tank. "Miss?" The Commander of the T34 called.

"Hmmm?"

"Would you mind not sitting by the top?" He asked politely.

"Well...Depends...Do you have room in this beast?"

"W-Well..." THe T34 Commander wasn't sure about this. "Not really...It would be quite cramped so-"

"Well, I'll take that as a yes." Oh shit.

"W-Wait! AH!" He quickly fell down into the cockpit. "Oh my ass..." He groaned. Before-

"OOF!" The girl landed on his lap.

"I think its better like this." She giggled.

"Auggggggghhhh..." The Crew of the T34 just looked at the two with confused looks.

"Commander, what the hell are you doing?" The Loader asked.

"I have...No idea." The Commander grunted.

"Yeah, I'm kinda worried about this..." The Radio Operator commented. The whole crew save for the Commander nodded in approval.

"Fucking-Get off me Woman!" The Commander yelled. The girl however, stood her ground.

"How about a no?" She giggled at the Commander.

"D-Damn it!" The Commander yelled. A transmission came in.

 _"What the hell is going on, T34!?"_ A furious voice came in.

"Apology, sir! We...Kinda have a situation in the cockpit!" The Commander reported.

 _"Explain."_

"W-We...Kinda have a girl in this cockpit." The voice behind the radio paused.

'D-Did I broke him?' The Commander thought.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, YOU NUTCASE!?"_ The voice snapped.

"S-Sorry, sir!"

 _"You aren't going to get married today, Major Dicer! Not while you don't get to know her or even when you just fucking met her, Captain Dicer!"_

"G-General!"

 _"You want to get demoted again, First Lieutenant!?"_

"O-Oi...Please have mercy, L-Lieutenant General." The Commander of the Tank cried anime-style tears while stifling a cry. Apparently now he has a more sensitive personality when he has a girl sitting on his lap.

"There. There. Commander. Have a box of tissue to get your snots out of your nose." The Loader patted his Commander while holding a box of tissue.

"Th-Thanks, John."

"Dude, I'm not one to say, but please...Don't be a gay Commander." Dicer just looked at John in disgust.

"I-I'm not a fucking gay man!" Dicer yelled. Taking offense on his crew's comment.

"Just joking Sir! Don't be sensitive. I didn't know that you get even more sensitive when you have a girl on his lap." Like I said, things get so weird in the world of Fanfiction. "Yep." Yeah, wait...Did he-Nevermind, as I said, weird things happen in Fanfiction.

 _"Attention to all tanks, this is XM551 Sheridan. We have eyes on the German Panzers. They just destroyed a horde of those pathetic 'Monsters'...They've made contact. Guess it's a good time to greet them?"_

 _"This is T110E5. Roger. We're making contact. Get the T49 trio, M41 Bulldogs and Chaffees to follow you. How far is the location?"_

 _"Fifty meters from their location, sir!"_

 _"We'll be arriving ETA fifty seconds. We'll be expecting you to be there when we arrive."_

 _"Good God. We're still on top of a mountain, possibly, we'll catch up to you. We're going to go around."_ The XM551 Sheridan cut the transmission.

"Fucking-" T34 stopped. "Why'd we stop?" Dicer asked as his Driver just said.

"We've arrived." The Driver replied.

"What? Already? Get off me, girl!" The Commander barked.

* * *

 **(Now)**

The German General Hasso von Manteuffel just stared at the American Tanks. He readjusted himself. It wasn't time to argue about what happened the last time they've met. The M48 Patton stopped when an old man with a United States Army came out. "General." He said in a gruff voice.

"Lieutenant General..." The General nodded as he got to the American before offering a handshake. Which he took with no grudge.

"General Hasso...Very nice to meet you..."

"General Patton...Great to see you."

"It's better when we aren't enemies, isn't it?" The American asked. The German grinned when General Patton said that.

"It is, friend..." Hasso answered with a hint of excitement.

"Woah woah woah. Hold up a sec. You two know each other? We've barely got into anything and you two are all buddies?" Qrow asked with an irritated voice.

"Well...How 'bout I tell you how we've met?" The American asked.

* * *

 **And that's the end for chapter one. If you're all wondering, why the hell is the 7th Panzer Division in this? Didn't Hasso von Manteuffel died in America after two years of prison? No.**

 **All of their technologies goes on faster(Meaning that by 1943, German has created the Maus. The E series came out in 1950.), the War lasted longer when they created the Maus. Their planes were being produced faster than before. The Yamato wasn't sent into battle that sunk her. Therefore...Everything has been altered with the fact that they were reborn and re-aged into their thirties.**

 **World War Two 'ended' in 1968 when Salem recreated the World. That bitch...**

* * *

 **The Tanks created and put into service:**

 **(Major)[Minors will be listed in next chapter]**

* * *

 **America:**

 **Pershing**

 **Super Pershing**

 **Chaffee**

 **T21**

 **T20**

 **T71**

 **M41 Walker Bulldog**

 **T49**

 **XM551 Sheridan**

 **T69**

 **T57 Heavy**

 **T54E1**

 **T110E5**

 **T30**

 **T32**

 **T34**

 **T28 Super Heavy Tank(T95)**

 **T28 without four tracks**

 **T28 Prot.**

 **M48 Patton**

 **M46 Patton**

 **M60**

 **T110E4**

 **T110E3**

 **Hellcat**

 **Wolverine**

 **Jackson**

 **T25/2**

 **T25 AT**

 **M103**

 **M40/43**

 **M53/55**

 **T92 HMC**

 **M4**

 **M4A3E8**

 **M4A3E2**

 **M4A1**

 **M4 Improved**

 **M4A2E4**

 **Ram II**

 **T23E3**

 **T95E6**

 **T95E2**

 **T37**

 **T29**

* * *

 **Germany:**

 **Panzer I**

 **Panzer I C**

 **Panzer II**

 **Panzer II D**

 **Panzer II J**

 **Panzer II G**

 **Panzer II L**

 **Panzer III A**

 **Panzer III E**

 **Panzer III J**

 **Panzer III K**

 **Panzer IV**

 **Panzer IV A**

 **Panzer IV D**

 **Panzer IV H**

 **Panzer IV F2**

 **Panzer IV G/H**

 **Panzer IV J**

 **Panzer IV G**

 **Panzer V/Panther I**

 **Panther II**

 **Tiger I**

 **Tiger II**

 **E25**

 **E50**

 **E50 M**

 **E75**

 **E100**

 **Maus**

 **Ru 251**

 **SP I C**

 **HWK 12**

 **VK 2801**

 **Rheinmetall Panzerwagen**

 **Leopard PT A**

 **Leopard I**

 **Löwe**

 **Pz. VII**

 **Jagdpanther**

 **Jagdpanther II**

 **Jagdpanzer IV**

 **Hetzer**

 **StuG III B**

 **StuG III G**

 **StuG IV**

 **Nashorn**

 **Sturer Emil**

 **Rhm.-Borsig**

 **Ferdinand**

 **Jagdtiger**

 **Jagdpanzer E100**

 **WT auf. Pz. IV**

 **Grille 15**

 **GW E100**

 **GW Panther**

 **Hummel**

 **GW Tiger**

 **WT Auf. E100**

* * *

 **Soviet Union:**

 **T-34**

 **T-34-85**

 **T-34-1**

 **T-34-57**

 **T-34-100**

 **T-44**

 **T-44-122**

 **T-44-100**

 **T-43**

 **T-54**

 **T-54 ltwt**

 **T-54 Mod 1.**

 **IS**

 **IS-2**

 **IS-3**

 **IS-4**

 **IS-5**

 **IS-6**

 **IS-7**

 **IS-8**

 **KV-1**

 **KV-2**

 **KV-3**

 **T-62A**

 **T-22 Medium**

 **Obj. 140**

 **Obj. 430**

 **Obj. 907**

 **Obj. 260**

 **Obj. 252U**

 **SU-100**

 **SU-152**

 **ISU-152**

 **Obj. 704**

 **Obj. 268**

 **SU-100M1**

 **SU-101**

 **SU-122-54**

 **Obj. 263**

 **LTTB**

 **STG**

 **MT-25**

* * *

 **United Kingdom:**

 **Crusader**

 **Covenanter**

 **Cromwell**

 **Comet**

 **Centurion I**

 **Centurion 7/1**

 **Centurion Action X**

 **FV4202**

 **Caernarvon**

 **Conqueror**

 **FV215b**

 **Tortoise**

 **FV4005 Stage II**

 **FV207**

 **FV3805**

 **Conqueror Gun Carriage**

* * *

 **Yeah, that's it for now folks. See ya next chap.**


	2. History lessons! Sea what I mean?

**And another Chapter, I've been up for my own writings about other stuff, but I'm currently siding those, since I'm often hyped with new stories that are launched when they struck my head first...So yeah, enough of this A/N and into this new AU History. Also, worth noting.**

* * *

 **Birth Dates:**

 **General Dwight: 1890 - 1897**

 **General Patton: 1885 - 1902**

 **General Montgomery: 1887 - 1898**

 **Field Marshal Claude: 1884 - 1895**

 **Field Marshal Archibald: 1883 - 1899**

 **Field Marshal Harold: 1891 - 1900**

 **Deputy Leader Darlan: 1881 - 1892**

* * *

 **God90zilla Studios doesn't own World of Tanks or RWBY! :D**

* * *

 **Mostly plays WoT Blitz and have nearly not played WoT(A few times in my friend's PC), but no WT(None of my friends like it) :p**

* * *

 **Warning: This Story is an AU. So, it has a different History. You have been Warned. People, who don't read this and complains will more likely be either a troll or a hard-headed prick, so if I were you, I would read this first and not complain, since I've been warned.**

* * *

 **Arc 1: Intro Arc | Chapter 2: History Lessons, boys. Sea what I mean?**

* * *

 **(North Africa, 26th January 1946)**

 **(Allied Forces Side)**

Africa was being overpowered by Axis forces when the British released their FV215b 183 Tank Destroyers. Their Achilles were put into supportive units of these giant monsters. The US finally landed on this very day. Bringing their Destroyers and Cruisers to secure the ocean around them. Their tanks finally landed by the US' landing boats. The British General Montgomery was awaiting the arrival of General Patton with his vice-Commander General Dwight. The General was accompanied by his own commanders, Field Marshal Harold, Claude and Archibald. The four had their own tanks, ready to brawl.

General Montgomery on his Centurion Action X that the British has finally deployed. Field Marshal Harold on his Centurion 7/1, Field Marshal Claude and Archibald had their FV4202b, engines were revving up as the first landing boat beached. The freight door opened up, revealing the M48 Patton with a man, General Patton in his fourties, beside him was General Dwight on his T110E5, the man was in his forties also. Deputy Leader Darlan was also there in his AMX 50B.

He has been the Leader in North Africa, the Invasion of the Allied Forces was delayed when German Artilleries, King Tigers and E series were getting the upper hand of the British Forces. The Americans, themselves only get a choice to delay and deploy more T110 series with more of the Heavy and Tank Destroyer Series to make a larger impact on the Axis' Morale and boost the British's.

"I do not think that this is a good idea." The Commanders were in the Command Tent and Dwight wasn't agreeing upon the British's plan. "They have their King Tigers on the flank. E50 and E75s on the other flank and E100s with Jagdpanzer E100s coming up to us. Their Artilleries are also being a nuisance."

"We'll need to have an Artillery Hunter Division. We'll deploy the M41 Walker Bulldogs and T49s to deal with those pesky artilleries." General Patton stated.

"That'll be no good, they'll have their outdated Panzer III and IVs with the Arties." The French General objected. The argument went on and on. It wasn't producing any productive plans.

"We'll have to get those little bastards out then..."

"Question is how, Patton." General Dwight questioned.

"It's better for us to have a counter-Artillery." General Montgomery interjected. "They're our best options."

"Now, we'll only need scouts to confirm their location." Field Marshal Claude stated.

"Agreed." The Commanders agreed. That's at least the best way to actually scout those pesky vehicles.

* * *

 **(Axis Side)**

General Hasso wasn't clearly happy right now. His face was sour or rather annoyed, their French Deputy Leader, Darlan has converted himself into Free France and into the Enemies. But...There was also an interesting knowledge. General Patton has arrived in the scene with General Dwight.

This would be interesting. He has heard from his colleagues about an American General that manned his tank and commands it, nearly every time, the Allied Forces be having great tactics at work when he was in command. Now, he'll need to move his Artilleries to cover them. Bring the Tanks back and convert another plan to counter him.

"I will begin this meeting." The General called out, his Italian Commanders and Field Marshal Erwin Rommel gathered around the table. "We have a serious problem in the frontline. The decorated General of America, General Patton has been deployed to North Africa. I want every Artillery piece moved and every one of our Panzers sent back here."

"We'll have to use a light vehicle to inform them as fast as we can. They're already halfway to the battle zone." The Italian Senior Officer, Italo Gariboldi stated.

"Indeed we do, officer. Order them to rush at our forces at once." The Officer nodded before running outside. "Now, we'll have to re-orientate our strategy." General Hasso stated. He wasn't supposed to be here now. He was supposed to be defending against Sweden and France's new Tanks. He was supposed to get his Maus on to that battlefield and give fire support to his subordinates.

"For now, we shall take the Artilleries into a different position, we'll set the camp in another spot." General Hasso continued. He wasn't planning on missing his match with General Patton, he was too excited to come face-to-face with that man.

* * *

 **(Battle of North Africa)**

The two sides arrived. The two having inflicted damage on their HQs. It was time to settle this. One-on-One. They were going to get their victory and nothing, but another country's involvement would stop them.

The Axis had full control, hull down tactics were really effective here. The AP and APCR shells won't be going through sand. It was too thick to actually penetrate through those blankets of particles of small gravel. The HE and HEAT shells would most likely blur their vision. But who goes out of the hatch to see the situation, they would mostly look outside their little holes rather than looking outside.

* * *

 **(Another Universe)**

A brown haired girl and a hazel brown haired girl sneezed at the same time. Someone was talking bad about them, but it wasn't the time, since they had a match to settle.

* * *

 **(Back to the Battle)**

The Maus and its subordinates were on a side of the desert savannah with a T110E5 with its comrades were sitting by the opposite side. The two sides glared daggers at each other. P43 Heavy Tanks of the Italian Forces were present to obviously support the Germans. The French Tanks, the AMX 50B, AMX 30B, AMX 13 105, B.-C 25 t were also present. The Italian however had more numbers compared to the French tanks. The two sides quickly charged at each other.

The T110E3 quickly rushed a Jagdpanzer E100 when they brawled each other, shots after shots, their armor began to be filled by bulletholes. T110E5 was brawling with an E100 when the M48 Patton was being unfairly taken by the Maus. The Medium met the Super-Heavy German mouse. Shots were directed with the Maus bouncing off the M48's shells. The Turret of the Maus couldn't follow the Patton's movements fast enough when the Medium circled the Heavy.

The M26 Pershings, M4 series, B.-C 25 ts, AMX 50Bs, AMX 30Bs, AMX 13 105s, ELC AMX bis', AMX Foch Bs, AMX Fochs, Cromwells, Centurion Mk Is, Comets, Centurion Mk 7/1s, Centurion Action Xs, FV4202b, FV215b, FV215b 183, T26E4 SuperPershings, T71s, M41 Walker Bulldogs, T49s, T29s, T32s, T34s, M103s, T95s, T28 Prot, T30s, T95E2s, T95E6s, T69s, T54E1s, T57 Heavies M46 Pattons, M48 Pattons and the M60 Pattons came face to face with the Panzer Divisions.

The two sides came with a gruesome scene of a tank battle. Metal clanged. Pieces of steel came out from the shells that scratched and ricocheted of the tanks' armor. The T110E5 was still with the E100, both of their guns were pushing each other away from their turrets. The T110E5 quickly got the upper hand before trying to put a shell on the E100. The Panzer however pushed its gun to the side, the T110 shot, the shell scratched the E100's turret.

The two sides were still taking hits and also threw their enemies a shell on the hull and turret. The Panzer IIIs and IVs were trying to help their comrades, but a few silenced cannon shots got in the way, the panzers saw M5 Stuarts with M3 Stuarts blocking their way with M3 Lees pointing their turret and cannons at them. The low tier tanks quickly charged at each other with no other way to prevent conflict.

The two sides weren't backing down even if their tanks were being battered to the state of having a battered turret with dents and holes everywhere. Their hulls were also penetrated in almost every direction. The low tiers were already exhausted, their engines were cutting out from the repetitive fire on their engine.

As much as they want to finish this, there won't be any victory unless they retreat and confront each other again. For now, it was obvious that neither side was in the state to battle or even charge without breaking a track.

And so...

The Battle of North Africa stopped with neither side victorious and having a lot of casualties to battle each other. They were later then get bombed by their opponents' bombers.

* * *

 **(Present)**

"Ironic. We just finished our battle, then we got bombarded by bombers." Patton chuckled. Hasso followed him, Qrow just stared at the two Generals, who were chuckling.

"It is too ironic to be true. Finished our battle before getting bombarded." Qrow just deepened his frown.

"Eh-hem. Now, that we've cleared things up. What happened to the other Kingdoms that were with you?" Qrow questioned, his face placed in a form of deadpan.

"The others? The United Kingdom and French split up to their own bases before getting blasted by Artilleries."

"And the Italian Forces were smashed by bombs." Hasso added. "In terms, we were all bombarded and were blown into smithereens by enemy Forces." Hasso answered. "Now, our turn to question you. What is this place?"

"This is a trading village of Vacuo, Range Village. A well-armed village...That was before the stampede of Grimms that occurred before you arrived. The amount of militia that were stationed here were actually demolished by them." Qrow answered the German's question.

"I see." Before raising an eyebrow. "And what is this...Vacuo? I remembered being deployed in Africa. Not some place named Vacuo." He spat out, disgusted by the fact that Africa didn't exist in this place.

"Vacuo is one of the Kingdoms. With Mistral, Atlas and Vale, this place is the place with the least amount of racism." Qrow roughly explained. Patton and Hasso were disgusted. Racism is a normal thing around here? Absolutely disgusting. They thought with the appearance of Grimms, they would at least work together, but no. They still had racism and others. Untoleratable.

"I'll need a map to actually confirm this." Hasso coughed. Qrow just shrugged before remembering.

"I don't have a map." He said with a blank look.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have a map. I rarely use them, since I know my ways around the Kingdoms." He repeated before he took a gulp of his booze.

"E-Excuse me, sir." A boy tugged General Patton's sleeve. The American looked at the boy, he had brown hair, brown eyes with tanned skin. His face was given a hint of fear, he wore ragged clothes with a rag doll by his pocket. What intrigued the General was the pair of fox-like ears on his head. "I-I have a map that you can use."

"Thank you, boy. But can I question you about your ears?" He asked slowly. The boy swallowed his saliva. Faunus like him weren't treated equally with humans, they were treated like animals. The White Fang opposed that, they were once peaceful before turning into a terrorist group. One of the reasons that they were getting more and more reputation of being feared.

Huntsmen and Huntresses actually seldom came to the village for its number of Faunus. Some of them came to help, but still have a look of despise at the Faunus population. The amount of polite Huntsmen and Huntresses were poor, they were mostly veterans with capabilities to replace fifty militia men. But then again, there weren't as much of them. Qrow was an exception though, he was a drunkard and a blunt man, but he had his good side.

"I-I'm a Fox Faunus, sir." He answered, fearing for the worse. He closed his eyes for hope. But nothing came out, he looked at the General. The General's eyes were filled with curiosity rather than disgust.

"Fascinating. Thank you, my boy." The General took the map from his hands and gave him a pat by the shoulder. "Take things easy from now on boy." He suggested before Hasso had a glimpse at his ears. He just spat in disgust that people around here gives a shit about them. They were only ears, they haven't done anything wrong. It wasn't like the Jews. He despise those type of people. Racists are as bad as those, who are only making huge things about details. The faunus boy left, but not before.

"What's your name, boy?" The boy turned to see Patton facing him.

"M-Marco, s-sir."

"Marco...I like that name of yours." He smiled. "Thank you, Marco. You can go now."

"T-Thank you, sir."

"Poor boy." The elder shook his head. "He always got picked on by his schoolmates. He would nowadays go to his parent's grave or so."

"His parents...Passed away?"

"Indeed. They were Huntsman and Huntress. Finest. His father was a human and his mother was a faunus. They both died in a very young age of twenty. I'll take that your Kingdom also have the same circumstances?"

"No, our average appliance for volunteers are eighteen, age below this are not allowed to even go near a weapon. Our Country have veterans of over fifty years old." Patton stated.

"Our Country also have the same circumstances as well. We don't want children to be caught in bloodshed." Hasso added.

"I see." A ruckus was made outside. Voices of disgust were heard by the Generals. Hasso looked outside, Marco was being harassed by other children, both boy and girl. A German crew of a Ferdinand scared them off before they comforted the boy.

"Tch, degenerates. Taking small things to high levels like this." Hasso cursed slightly. Patton opened the map and placed it on the table. Islands of Atlas, Vale and Vacuo, Mistral, Menagerie, Bahamut Island were placed in their respectful places. The vast Atlesian Ocean was more likely where their former fleet was at. If they were brought to life also then, these Grimms don't stand a chance with those Japanese Big Guns.

"So, we'll have to stay here for now. General. Would you please contact our...Allies?" Patton asked as Hasso smirked.

"We'll have to make do with their number. After all. Nearly all the Nations' Tanks were deployed in Africa." Hasso quickly left the building. "Is someone like Marco normal?"

"Normally they would have covered the whole country of Vale, but the way that Mantle, the former Kingdom before the Great War treated them has led them to be executed and other horrible things, Vacuo wished that we don't need bloodshed upon this type of brutality." The elder said with sad eyes.

"I would like to say the same thing, but..." Patton closed his eyes shut. "Peace cannot be obtained without bloodshed." He said cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Qrow asked with a lazy voice.

"It means." A new voice entered the conversation. "That we cannot deny that we are creatures of violence." General Dwight came in to the room. "We do not belong to the Animal Kingdom, we are a whole new Kingdom. The Kingdom of Mankind. The Kingdom where people thrive for dominance. We can't have peace without bloodshed. It's already known that we are the deadliest creatures to ever roam the earth." He stated. A fact that is, humans have killed their own kind for more than an eternity.

"I agree on that one." Qrow took a gulp of his booze again.

Before a ruckus happened again. "God damn it." Patton sighed before looking outside. Hasso was yelling at a group of children harassing two faunus'. He just sighed before he let the German handle things.

"Aren't you going to help?" The elder asked.

"No. He's got this." Patton shook his head.

* * *

 **(A few minutes before)**

 **(Hasso's POV)**

Can't believe this, I've been asleep for God knows how long. My crew has been feeling a little off by the time, we awoken a few months ago. There were no hunger, thirst or even feel tired. The ammunition last us for a few months without us even trying to resupply. I was still making my way to the Command Vehicle, the Maus. Instead of that pathetic 10WSc Radio, we got ourselves a long range radio. From the looks of it though, that this place is crawling with degenerates. By that I mean racists.

"Weirdos!" Oh great, idiots. I looked at the source, the faunus from before was being picked upon, isn't getting-Wait, that isn't Marco. I didn't know that there were two more faunus here. Probably they were kept inside. The two weren't above sixteen years old, they were being picked upon by boys and girls around eighteen years old. I let out a 'tch' of annoyance before I approached them. "Hey you!"

All of those stupid children looked at me. "Don't you dare touch those two!"

* * *

 **(Faunus Girl POV)**

I was with my little sister, we were twins. We were both faunus, to be precise we were Lynx Faunus'. We were one of the only faunus in the village, apart from our friend, Marco, there weren't much Faunus'. Especially when the Atlesian traders came with their children, also living in the village, these children were actually racists. Everyday they mocked us. Laughed at us. Pull our ears. The other villagers couldn't do anything, these people were from the Trading Center. Doing one bad thing means something bad to the whole village. So, we let them torment us, torture us with their words. Their doings. We can only wish that Oum would bring someone to at least help us scare them away.

"Weirdos!" The eldest of the five mocked. He was the feared one. He always torment our friends. Threaten them if they tried something funny with them.

"Hey you!" I heard a voice. It wasn't directed to me, I sensed it. It was directed to him. "Don't you dare touch those two!" It was a man, he wore a uniform, I believe it wasn't an Atlesian's proper uniform. It was darker than their original uniform, no, it was _totally_ different. I'm not even sure if he was with Atlas. "Stay away from the two!"

"Or what!?"

"Or I'll bring something worse than the Grimm. Leave the two or you will feel what _true_ fear is." He threatened, the eldest just snorted.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I hoped I don't get spanked by an old man."

"Ohohohoh." He laughed. "You'll be spanked much harder than that, I will enjoy taking out those juicy organs of yours and sell it to the blackmarket. Oh, I will love to take your head and put it as a trophy on my room." He grinned, it wasn't a joking grin, it was a pure malicious, pure evil grin. I actually felt my heart shrunk down before his grin.

The ground began to rumble. It was impossible to be a Grimm, but the trees began to fall over. One by one. The ground began to shake even more violently before.

 **ROARRRRRRRRRR!**

It sounded like a roar. It wasn't a Grimm's. Or was it an Atlesian Ground Vehicle. It was much more. It sported a long snout, a pentagonal head, a slanted front, a pair of endless feet like a caterpillar's. But what stands out was...How huge it was. It was half the height of a large tree. It was silver, _pure_ silver with dusts and scratches and not to mention those holes. They all represent what it's been through. Pain. But, it managed to still move and now...Save us.

"Now, either you move." The man glared. "Or, you will face this." The creature just lowered its snout as if it was mocking them to be dumb enough to face it head on.

"F-Fuck this! I'm outta here!" The bullies quickly left. The eldest running away like a scared girl. Hehehe...

"You alright?" The man asked as he re-adjusted his uniform. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Y-Yes...Thank you." The man smiled. My little sister just hid behind me. Scared to come out.

"No problem." He waved off. "You should be more careful. The world's not as beautiful as it used to be." The man's smile worn off. "I would rather have you go to your parents, now though. It wouldn't be good if you're around me."

"I-Is it because we're Faunus', sir?" My little sister asked.

"What? Nein." He said in an unfamiliar language. "It's the fact that I would rather have you know that I work dangerously. Being close to me might get you hurt." I nodded hesitantly. "Now...Run along. Jagdtiger. Get back to your post." The creature quickly began to turn that's when I saw its legs. They used wheels. Wheels that looked like gears on a clock. But it was much bigger with a black line of endless platforms. The top part opened. A man came out as he began to say something in a language. The creature stopped before it moved forward. It went faster and faster.

It was a magnificent creature. Something that is not a Grimm, it didn't kill needlessly, it scared them off. Only scared them and made its statement. 'Don't mess with me.' The man said his regards before he gave me a pin. It was shiny. It shimmered like silver. But it had one of those creatures. But it had a smaller head. The outside were given trims of silver that looked made out an oval. On top of it was an eagle with a weird looking cross. He put it on my chest. Saying "It was one of my honorary medals. One of the best ones. I've earned it when I rode in my own tank." I asked.

"What is a tank?"

He chuckled. "A creature that was made to scare enemies and punish them with the power equivalent to an explosion. The bigger the gun, the bigger the explosion." He answered. It fascinated me, he rode in a creature that could scare enemies. I wouldn't want to be a Huntress now. I want to be like him. A Tanker. I want to be one of his apprentice. I would want to ride with him into battle. Not one of those weapons and work.

He frowned. "Look..." He clearly didn't know my name. So, I gave him my name.

"Daisy, sir."

"Daisy. Pretty name." He nodded. "It isn't all about fun and explosions. It's all about commanding your crew into victory. Clearly...You can't do that in your age. I will teach you when you get older." He smiled, he rubbed my head. "And please. Call me Hasso. General Hasso." I stiffened, he wasn't a normal man. He was one of the leading leaders of his own army.

"S-Sorry, General."

"Don't be. I'm used to be called Hasso now, Daisy." He smiled. "Farewell for now." I waved as he left. He was one of the humans that I was able to give true respect for, not one out of fear.

* * *

 **(Seas of Vale)**

It was calm in the seas of Vale. The sea was sending its cool waves to the shore of Vale. A small boat was travelling into the island of Vale, Patch Island. The one aboard was one of the Huntress, Summer Rose with her was her little daughter, Ruby.

"Mommy, when are we going to be there?" Little Ruby asked. Her mother giggled.

"We're going to be at Patch by ten more minutes. You think you can hold on?" Her mother asked in a sweet voice. Ruby just giggled.

"Of course I can! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Well, you're still six." Summer said as much as Ruby wanted to protest, she just huffed and pouted that was before-

 **SLAM!**

The boat got slammed by a force. "Owie! Mommy, what was that?" Summer just held on to her little daughter. She looked out of the window, a giant ship painted in red and white came into view.

"White Fang." Summer breathed out. "Ruby stay here! Mommy's going to go outside for something, whatever you do not go off without me! Don't go with someone else!"

"Alright!" The little Reaper complied. Summer got out of the passenger's cabin. The White Fang Ship was huge. It sported four uni-cannon turrets(Much like Tenryuu in WoWs), it had two torpedo launchers, both fitted with three torpedos. The White Fang began to jump towards the small boat. This wasn't going to end well. She quickly took out her Scythe-Gun and adopted a fighting stance.

Quickly, she slashed an incoming W.F Member before another member tried to flank her. Two other ships came into view, White Fang ships, they were as big as the De Grasse-class France Cruisers with their three turrets and three cannons on each of their turrets. The two cruisers were given marks with a 'Leviathan' and 'Kraken' marked on their broadside.

Summer just gritted her teeth. This was tough, she got a cruiser with torps on it and two large and armed cruisers. The huntress was nearly in the edge of despair before-

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

Another ship horn came out of nowhere. It sounded muffled up, the source was quickly seen when a greyish blue appeared beneath the water. A large ship, bigger than the White Fang Cruisers. The USS Montana quickly surfaced, the great Battleship has returned. A few more blurs came out of the sea. The Des Moines, Baltimore, Iowa, Colorado, Gearing, Fletcher and the Midway Aircraft Carrier came out. The huge ships send out a flash of lights at each other.

They were communicating when their turrets quickly turned towards the White Fang ships. The Midway quickly send a warning when Nevermores appeared by the sky. The lift of the Carrier quickly lifted with a squadron of Vought F4U-4s, they quickly taxied theirselves before they quickly lifted off. The fighters quickly made work with their M2 Browning Machine Guns.

The Leviathan quickly went full speed towards the fleet. Not a really good plan. The Montana took aim and shot a salvo of shells at the Cruiser. The Cruiser quickly took water before firing the battleship with its puny cannons. With HE. The Montana not being impressed by its try, quickly fired its secondary on the Cruiser. The Cruiser was quickly punished by fires on the deck.

The Kraken quickly turned its ship away before Iowa fired an HE salvo at the France baguette ship. The ship quickly sunk with most of its crew trying to get out of the ship. The last ship quickly fled, but Gearing and Fletcher didn't let it get away, the two Destroyers of Freedom quickly made chase for the fleeing cruiser, Midway quickly sent her dive bombers after it.

Summer watched with mouths agape as the two American Destroyers went after the White Fang ship. The ship quickly was bombarded by torpedoes and was lit on fire by the dive bombers. The ship was quickly sunk down into the bottom of the sea as the remaining White Fang members just stared wide-eyed.

 **"Attention! Every hijackers! You are now surrounded by the United States Navy! Surrender or die!"** The negotiator yelled from the USS Montana. The Grunts weren't going to comply before the crew came out, armed with green uniforms and assault rifles. They came out and pointed their weapons at the Grunts. The grunts looked at them, a good twenty men. Before they did anything, they all laughed.

"You think you're gonna kill us with your puny guns!?" They mocked. An American felt insulted before he was fed up by the mockery, he shot a grunt between his eyes before he fell down. Dead.

"Any one wants to say a death wish?" He inquired before focusing on another grunt. The White Fang members quickly aimed their gun before realizing. The Americans got their hands on their Ships' Anti-Aircraft Gun aimed at them, the giant barrels were enough to intimidate the Grunts. The door of the cabin then flew open. The leader of the ones on board grabbed little Ruby by her cape, the little girl was squirming trying to get off his grip.

"I do." He grinned. He grabbed his chainsword before pointing it at the marines. "Drop your weapons and hand them over." The marines were taken back at how savage these people-No...It was too nice for them to say that, these _monsters_ heartless with little children. But unknown to the White Fang grunts, couple of marines have taken back some of the parts of the ship.

"Alright, men." The Sergeant of the ambush group started. "You four provide covering fire, two on this level and two from above, the other three with me, we'll take that big guy out, take him out when I clear the girl." The men nodded, the two Gunners quickly make haste towards the upper floor of the ship, the other two quickly split up to take them by surprise in two different directions.

The four quickly got to the door that was busted silently. The Sergeant gave his signals to wait here. He creeped out of the cabin, he took out his combat knife, the marines have known of their actions when they said that they were going to clear the ship if there were any more of them. They stood still as if they were thinking about the negotiation. "How about..." The leader started. "No." The Sergeant quickly lunged at the leader, taking him by surprise before he got his arms into a deadlock around his neck. He was eager to use his combat knife, but to the fact that he could harm the child, he quickly let go off one hand and stabbed him by his leg's ankle.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed, the Sergeant quickly took the knife off and grabbed the girl, carrying her on his back before.

"NOW!" The three soldiers quickly charged before slamming into the behemoth, the leader fell as the three soldiers quickly dump themselves on the man, disabling him from moving. The grunts were about to help their leader, but the support units quickly fired their own warning shots, the marines on the Montana quickly jumped on board. The grunts were then surrounded by aura-piercing armed soldiers.

"Now...Do you want to die? Or live?" A soldier asked. The grunts were outnumbered from the looks of it, it was a 30 on 20 more, considering the other ships began to approach the small ship. They quickly complied with a surrender, the leader was quickly knocked out by a hit to the face with an Assault Rifle's stock.

* * *

 **(20 Minutes Later)**

Summer and Ruby were at the deck, Ruby was still recovering from the shock she had. Summer was tending her. The Americans were checking every part of the ship for any more grunts. They stated that it was already clear, a soldier approached them. "Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked with concern. Summer nodded.

"Yes. We're alright, though my daughter's having a slight shock." The soldier looked at Ruby before he looked at her with a sad look. He quickly took out a water canteen before offering it to the girl.

"Here. Drink this." He offered, Ruby hesitantly nodded. Summer helped her drink from the canteen after drinking Summer gave the canteen back. But, the soldier refused. "Take it. I've still got more, I'm a medic after all." He smiled, Summer nodded. "Get well soon, alright kid?" He asked, Ruby nodded.

"W-What's your name?" Little Ruby asked.

"Ahh, my comrades call me Rick." He answered with a soft smile. "What's your name?"

"R-Ruby...Mister Rick." Rick just chuckled.

"Don't call me Mister, Rick is fine. Feels old to be called Mister." Ruby nodded at him. "Well, I best get going, hope we meet again in the near future, Ruby. See ya." He quickly gave out a salute with a grin, he quickly got out of the cabin before going on the USS Gearing.

"Mommy?" Summer looked at her child. "Will we see Rick again?" Summer smiled.

"We will, Ruby. We surely will." The American Ships quickly gave out their loud whistles before moving away. In search for other terrorists.

* * *

 **(Hasso's POV)**

I'm not liking this. I was sitting by the room that me and Patton were in just now. "So...This is about what now?" The drunkard, Qrow with the elder and the Americans were looking at the Atlesian family.

"About how you threatened my children!" The woman yelled. I yawned out of boredom, we have been talking for fifteen minutes and none of this stuck to my mind. This woman wants justice when her child threatened a pair of young girls? Fuck nein. This is still worst than my nation's racist people. They were at least more polite...

...

...

...

Alright I take it back, we were very bad that time and not so polite when some of the men even broke windows of shops and take things...But seriously...This woman wants justice? Ohohoh, justice will be served and it will be painful if I'm allowed to use violence in this. But, for now, peace talk. Time to get my mind working to process something other than mindless killing and slaughtering.

"Look, lady. You want justice when they threatened this village's faunus? Fuck no. Your child started it, I barely ended it with an iron fist into his pride. Deal with it, your son is guilty." I stated. The village elder ran his hand through his beard, merely observing what was coming out now.

"No! My son told me that they started the fight! I would rather believe him than some psycho that appeared out of nowhere and killed those Grimms!" Oh boy, this woman is getting violent.

"Oh sure, telling Faunus' that they are weirdos and freaks aren't sins, aye!? Stupid laws of the government, if I was the one that governs this state, I would state no fucking racism or they will be met by brutal forces if they are broken!" I yelled. My temper has just grown off, I wasn't this mad usually, but maybe the sorcery that revived me, may have changed my mind and tinkered with some plugs.

"You...You bastard! You mongrel!"

"Mongrel is the right word! I've served my nation and killed thousands of soldiers! I am proud to stand for my country and I am not afraid to murder your family right now!" That was waaaaay too far. But hey! If words would pierce her heart of stone, then it would be worth the reputation. The woman backed away in fear. "Oh so now you're scared. If you are in my country, you'll be dead when you are born and possibly raped at the age of a child's." I stated. The woman looked conflicted when he stated that fact.

"You are welcomed to leave actually." Dwight stated. "There is a sign on your contract that you can leave without any complaints. And yes, if there is a complaint. I will have someone to hunt your family down."

"That will increase your reputation into being a nefarious mercenary!" The man quickly threatened. Dwight chuckled.

"Then, we'll murder everyone that comes after us. If you don't give a complaint, you won't be dead. It's basically a win win situation, well for me and the village. You'll only get a win-loss situation." Dwight smiled. "Either you leave or I will have you marked as a bad family in the village." I chuckled. I'm starting to like this.

"F-Fine. We'll leave, but don't think we'll forget about this!"

"Keep on dreaming. You'll be dead before you do anything bad to us." Dwight waved off. Oh burn. Burn you bunch of degenerates! The family left quickly and began packing to leave this place. "That went well, didn't it, Hasso?"

"Sure did." I responded. "So, this is most likely the reason why you attempted to join the election?" I asked.

"And how do you know about that?"

"I have my own sources." True. I have someone that I could trust about political issues.

"I would have to say that that argument was well in your hands, sir Dwight." Dwight smiled.

"Please, call me Dwight." Patton and I chuckled. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Patton waved off.

"Same thing." I added.

"So, you are also against racism?" The elder asked.

"I am." I answered. Dwight and Patton nodded as well. Well at least I know my former opponents are decent people.

"We're from a nation that wants people to have freedom and the same rights. As well as the Ruskies, but they have their own way to do things." I shivered.

"Indeed they do. For now, we'll have this place in our protection. You'd expect more people coming in to stay and guard this place. We'll make sure every piece of defense systems aren't falling apart. You can all relax and stay alive, we'll take care of these bunch of mongrels." Dwight and Patton nodded. "Also. I got replies on French and British. They are to arrive around a few days. Expect Anti-Aircraft Guns from both their forces. I've also got more transmissions from our own forces, Anti-Aircraft Vehicles, Artilleries and more of our Tanks will come."

"That is a good report, sir Hasso." Dwight replied before he asked. "Have you got any possible responds from our Italian friends?"

"Not yet." I shook my head. I then received a call. "Yes?"

 _"Sir. We have guests. Russians."_ I sighed.

"First reinforcements." I told the others.

"Who?" Patton asked, eager to know. I sighed.

"Ruskies." The two nodded.

"Damn, well at least their great numbers will provide good power for us." I nodded. This day just kept going up and down. Can't have a decent solid day, aye?

* * *

 **(Outside the camp)**

 **(A few minutes before)**

A Tiger I, Ferdinand and King Tiger Platoon with a T57 Heavy, M46 Patton and T29 Platoon were currently on their watch hour. And while they wait for something exciting and such, they decided to play some poker. And the M46 Patton's Gunner grinned. "Royal fucking Straight Flush."

"Fuck you!" The others groaned. A few Royal Straight Flushes were sent to doom the Crews a few times before he struck them with another one.

The earth began to rumble. "Hm? What the fuck?" The Driver of the T57 Heavy asked. Little figures began to appear from the sunset. Many of them. They were T-34 Medium Tanks, they were all armed with different types of cannons, some had 76mm, others 57mm, 76mm, 85mm, 122mm. T-43s, T-44s, T-54s, T-54 ltwts, Obj. 140s, Obj. 430s, Obj. 907s, T-22 Mediums, T-62As, Obj. 252Us, Obj. 260s, Obj. 704s, Obj. 263s, Obj. 268s, SU-122-54s, SU-101s, ISU-130s, ISU-152s, SU-152s, SU-100M1s, LTTBs, T-100 LTs, LTGs, MT-25s, the IS series led by the powerful IS-7s, the KV Series, led by the Derpy looking, but powerful KV-2 with its 152mm Derp gun.

"Oh shieeeeeet." The Loader of the T29 cursed.

"That is one big army." The Tiger I's Commander remarked.

"You got that right." The Ferdinand's Radio Operator nodded.

"Yeesh, I understand the T-34s, but a whole army of KVs and IS?" The King Tiger's Commander shivered. "Sheesh, do Russians even have manners?"

"No, they got more or less than two million five hundred thousand soldier. Of course, they're the most powerful in strength of numbers." The T29's Commander scoffed.

"Most feared literally." The Russians quickly stopped. The hatch of the IS-7 opened, revealing the one and only Leader of the Soviet Union.

"Who is in charge of this place?" He asked with a gruff voice. Joseph Stalin has returned from his supposed death and has brought his pets to come out and kill the Grimms.

* * *

 **0_0 Wow. Three Reviews!? 231 Views?! 13 Favorites and 15 Followers!? Holy shit! Been 21 days and this shit happens!? Can't thank all of you enough for this!**

 **So, yeah. Here are the Review Responses.**

* * *

 **A Death Trooper: Yep! New-unexplored areas! Glad that you like it! And also that I'm glad that you ask! The Tanks themselves are more like the World of Tanks type of Tanks. They don't need fuel or anything, they'll only need to be serviced. Their lack of ammo won't be a problem. The crews only appear when they were actually needed by the tanks.**

 **Yes. The tanks have souls, but they don't have the ability to speak. They will only summon their crews in their time of need. Like how I story-told everyone in the second scene where there were no crews or anything? Yeah, the crews are only going to be starred in non-combat times like the flashback scene. No interactions between tanks, only pure tank combat like in WoT, Team Match.**

 **Rejnobu: What do you mean no Sweden or France!? France and Sweden are my top favorite tanks! With America, German and basically every Nations! I only said Major. Not the word of all the Tanks that are going to be starred will be listed here! :p And yes, I actually rushed the last chapter a bit...So yeah...**

 **StrifeAtTheNickOfTime: Yes, the M4 Series sucks. :p but they did help the Allied Forces, the real ones that helped are the Pershings, Chaffees and etc actually did some work. The M4s' numbers actually helped the Allies slightly. Also M5 Stuart is also my favorite Tank! :D**

* * *

 **At least now I get to try and make a Tank Fact Corner:**

* * *

 **(Ferdinand)**

Adalard: Whaa-? *Gulps down his Schnapps* Whadda whadda whadda whadda? What the fuck am I doin here? .-.

Ruby: Didn't you hear!? The Author's gonna write his first Tank Fact Corner.

Adalard: What? Why me!?

Ruby: Eh, he has his reasons.

Adalard: ...Can't argue with that logic. So first of all, I'm gonna present to you all the Ferdinand!

Ruby: Oooooh...*Eyes sparkling*

Adalard: This baby here is...Uhhh...65 tons heavy!

Ruby:...Okaaaayyy?

Adalard: This bad boy packs an 8.8cm Pak Anti-Aircraft Gun, specifically for Aircrafts, but now that it was needed in war, it was then mounted on this bad boy.

Ruby: Ooooh, how loud does it go?

Adalard: *Flicks finger*

*Elefant fires an HE Shell*

Ruby: Oooooh, that's loud.

Adalard: That's because it was supposed to be a powerful gun to take out other heavily armored tanks. The only bad thing is its quality for close range combat, it lacks a machine gun and a co-axial machine gun.

Ruby: Ohhh...Wait, how was it even made?

Adalard: We'll have to take it to the max then...I'll have a bottle of Schnapps first though *Drinks a bottle of Schnapps, burps* Scuse me...*Drinks another two bottle* *BURRRRRRRRRRP* Alright, now for the...

...Wait, what are we talking about again?

Ruby: The history of the Ferdinand?

Adalard: Ahhhh yes...Gather around kids...

 **Back in 1940, the German Wehrmacht, there was a specification for a breakthrough weapon, two Tank Manufacturers went off to design their own tank, the VK 3001 P, it was named thirty for a thirty ton class tank, by May 1941, there was a meeting with the Leader present, who was named Adolf Hitler, where they scrap or completely alter most of the German Panzer program and as a new feature of the program, a new specification is issued for a more heavier tank than the Panzer IV, which was the largest that time...Or was it? Eh, I don't know.**

 **It was supposed to be much better armored and they also want the 88mm gun, the famous flak Gun for Aircrafts, that was now turned into an Anti-Tank Gun to be added to the new tank. Now, the creator of this Elefant, Porsche decided to take his Type 100 VK 3001 Project and develop that tank into the new tank, then he started working on a tank that is going to have petrol electric drive.**

Ruby: Petrol Electric Drive?

Adalard: Much more like an engine that runs on petrol to create electricity. He was famous for that kind of stuff.

Ruby: Ahhhh...

 **It also has a certain hull shape to it also. He develops it further forward as part of answer to this requirement for the new tank that is now known as the Tiger. People know that the development process isn't that easy because Porsche is so keen all the time to try and use the cutting edge of what he's developed in terms of transmission or otherwise known as the engine and maneuvering gears and stuff.**

 **Porsche has been around a long time in the military contracts back to the _First_ World War.**

Ruby: There was another World War before yours?

Adalard: Sadly yes and the German lost. That was where Hitler actually took position as the Fuhrer and then we all went to war. I don't even know shit about how that happened.

Ruby: Swear!

Adalard: God...Will ya shut it, cuz I'm gonna cuss here and there later on.

Ruby: But why didn't you know about how it started?

Adalard: I was too busy getting drunk and searched for a life before applying to the Panzer Division, cuz of why not?

Ruby: Eh, you sound like Uncle Qrow.

Adalard: *Drinks another bottle of Schnapps* Wut?

Ruby: Ehhhh, nevermind...

Adalard: *Throws the empty bottle of Schnapps into the background*

*Bottle breaking sounded behind the background, a few stuff falling with a thud was heard with a cat screeching in fear*

Adalard: Who let that cat get in?

Ruby: Will you please continue the story?

Adalard: Why the hell not?

 **Porsche was very keen on the idea of petrol electric drive that has been around for quite some time now. There was the Frenchies' vehicle with petrol electric drive for a tank and other things and other vehicles that used it, so it's not something that is new...But the problem is that he was using materials that were fairly new in the system and tried to squeeze it into the hull of his Tank 101 Type Project and that was a problem for him, because of the issues of overheating, space constraints and where they were going to put all the turret gear for the Heavy Tank.**

Ruby: So what did they do?

Adalard: Lemme finish first, okay?

Ruby: Alright!

 **There were actually one hundred hulls that were built by Krupp for this Project before they cancelled it in essence, the tank project made by Henschel was demonstrated on Hitler's Birthday on April 1942 and it became quite evident that the Henschel design which was much simpler is a better vehicle compared to Porsche's Tiger Prototype.**

 **Porsche still kept working on his tank. He kept believing that this will be going to production, but in September 1942, a fellow comrade of his, named Albert said. 'Look this isn't going to work as a Main Battle Tank or a tank in the way that the Tiger I.' Then they decided to make it into something the Germans would call a Panzer Jaeger, roughly translating into a Tank Hunter instead.**

 **So Krupp came along and design its casement to go on the top of the Tank's hulls. Those hundred hulls that have been built and made ninety of them and converted them into the same Tank Destroyers and that also means adding this great big 88mm K43 Gun and the idea behind it is what you've got here is as soon as they were using the 88mm barrel L56 on the Tiger I, they decided that they wanted a more bigger gun mounted on this Tank. So they used the same caliber, the 88mm. The size of the hole at the end of the barrel.**

 **But they make that cannon a lot longer with a larger shell to go with it and at last the L71 is a much longer barreled gun, originally behind it was the fact that it was a flak gun, but in the matter of destruction, you can just put a Machine Gun type Flak Gun and mount it on the top of a tank and just let the bullets fly into some soldiers. Boom, there ya go. At least get smarter. Oh wait, they were using the deadly one-shot flak gun for Anti-Tank purposes...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yeah, my bad. *Drinks another bottle of Schnapps before throwing it into the background* Alright, where was I? Ah yes. But they change the case of the Shell, make it a lot larger and stubbier so it can be fitted inside the Panzer Jaeger, but slightly wider so it can carry the same amount of shells so when this was being fitted, they've already put it on an improvised chassis of a Panzer III/IV, which was called the Nashorn or Rhino, another type of Panzer Jaeger with an open top.**

 **But to put a magnificently powerful gun on an open-top chassis, so it was already used in the Anti-Tank Gun role, they then put it on this vehicle later called the Ferdinand. And it was named Ferdinand, of course after Ferdinand Porsche and it later became a tremendously powerful tank killing weapon. Problem is that its engine couldn't work. So they took two engines of the Panzer III and Panzer IV and squeezed them in, making the Tank work.**

Ruby: You sure its like that?

 **Yes. I mean no. I mean its engine, didn't really work, so that they had to move in two other engine and squeeze them inside the Tank Destroyer. From the records of it, in my time line, there were more than five hundred units built. Jagdpanther IIs were produced for around four hundred units, since they need a more well armored Panzer Jaeger than mobility, so, Jagdpanther IIs were used as flankers with the other medium tanks.**

 **So, later on, the war continued in our timeline before we all suddenly died...**

Ruby: Whhhaaaaaa?

Adalard: Yea, I don't remember much, but I remembered a flash of light then I was in the skies and met God himself before he pushed me down with my fellow comrades.

Ruby: YOU'VE MET OUM!?

Adalard: No...I only saw his hands pushing back and out of the heaven and I saw my body inside my Panzer IV H, it was more of a skeleton before I opened and met fleshy and squishy guts on my hands and my clothes were clean too! :D

Ruby: Okay then...But this Tank Destroyer is so AWESOME!

Adalard: I know right? Good 88mm Flak Gun and its decent armor made it a successful Tank Destroyer. So, readers! We'll have you pick our next tank for our next Tank Fact Corner are from these choices! Choose wisely!

* * *

 **A: Type 5 Heavy**

 **B: IS-7**

 **C: Tiger II**

 **D: Conqueror**

 **E: T57 Heavy**

 **F: AMX 50**

 **G: Bat.-Ch** **âttilon 25 t**

* * *

 **WOOOOOH! Truth to be told, mates. I've actually thought of this being only followed by a few people. Yes, I think 8 faves are too much. And that this was supposed to be a One-shot rather than a full story. But, the fact that this might be fun forced me to make this a whole story. Shit, now much more work that I have to do, since I've got small time to put pieces of things together, I'll be updating this and my other stories a little more...Not so frequently...**

* * *

 **Minor Nations:**

* * *

 **France:**

 **ELC AMX bis**

 **AMX 12 t**

 **AMX 13 75**

 **AMX 13 90**

 **AMX 13 105**

 **AMX 30 B**

 **Bat.-Châtillon 25 t**

 **ARL 44**

 **AMX M4**

 **AMX 50 100**

 **AMX 50 120**

 **AMX 50 B**

 **AMX 50 Foch**

 **AMX 50 Foch (155)**

 **AMX 50 Foch B**

 **Bat.-Châtillon 155 55**

 **Bat.-Châtillon 155 58**

* * *

 **Sweden:**

 **Strv 74**

 **Leo**

 **Emil I**

 **Emil II**

 **Kranvagn**

 **UDES 03**

 **Strv 103 A/B/C/D**

* * *

 **Japan:**

 **Ke-Ni**

 **Ke-Ho**

 **Chi-Ha**

 **Chi-He**

 **Chi-Nu**

 **Chi-To**

 **Chi-Ri**

 **STA-1**

 **STA-2**

 **Type 61**

 **STB-1**

 **O-I**

 **O-Ni**

 **O-Ho**

 **Type 4 Heavy**

 **Type 5 Heavy**

* * *

 **China:**

 **59-16**

 **Type 64**

 **Type 62**

 **WZ-131**

 **WZ-132**

 **WZ-132A**

 **WZ-132-1**

 **T-34-1**

 **Type 59**

 **T-34-2**

 **T-34-3**

 **WZ-120**

 **121(WZ-121)**

 **121B(WZ-121B)**

 **IS-2**

 **WZ-111**

 **110(WZ-110)**

 **112(WZ-112)**

 **113(WZ-113)**

 **WZ-111 Model 5A**

 **WZ-131G FT**

 **T-34-2G FT**

 **WZ-111-1G FT**

 **WZ-120-1G FT**

 **WZ-111G FT**

 **WZ-113G FT**

* * *

 **Czechoslovakia:**

 **Skoda T 24**

 **Skova T 40**

 **Skova T25**

 **T-34/100**

 **TVP VTU Koncept**

 **T 50**

 **TV T 50/51**

* * *

 **Italy(Taking this from the supposedly added Italian Tanks for WoT, but apparently they were then discarded, so I'm trying to bring more tanks into this and make it more interesting and by interesting, I mean more complex):**

 **M13/40**

 **M14/41**

 **M15/42**

 **P26/40**

 **P43**

* * *

 **PLANES**

* * *

 **Major Nations:**

* * *

 **USA:**

 **Hawk 75M**

 **YP-29**

 **2PA**

 **81A-2**

 **P-36 Hawk**

 **P-36C Hawk**

 **XF4F-3**

 **XFL-1 Airabonita**

 **P-40 Warhawk**

 **XP-77**

 **XF4U-1**

 **P-29N-1 Airacobra**

 **P-51A Mustang**

 **P-51D Mustang**

 **XF15C**

 **P-51H Mustang**

 **P-80A Shooting Star**

 **F6U Pirate**

 **FJ-1 Fury**

 **F-86A Sabre**

 **P-35**

 **F2A Buffalo**

 **P-43 Lancer**

 **F4F Wildcat**

 **XP-44 Rocket**

 **F4U-1 Corsair**

 **P47B Thunderbolt**

 **F4U-4 Corsair**

 **P-47N Thunderbolt**

 **F2G Super Corsair**

 **XP-72**

 **F-84B Thunderjet**

 **F-94D Starfire**

 **F-84F Thunderjet**

 **F7U Cutlass**

 **P-38F Lightning**

 **P-38J Lightning**

 **XP-50**

 **F7F Tigercat**

 **XP-75 Eagle**

 **XF5U Pancake**

 **XP-58 Chain Lightning**

 **F2H Banshee**

 **XF-90**

* * *

 **Germany:**

 **Bf 109 B**

 **He 112**

 **Bf 109 E**

 **Bf 109 E-3**

 **Me 209 V4**

 **He 100 D-1**

 **Bf 109 F**

 **Bf 109 G**

 **Me 209 A**

 **Ta 152**

 **Me P.1092**

 **Ta 183 Huckebein**

 **Fw 252**

 **Me P.1101**

 **Fw 190 A-1**

 **Fw 190 A-5**

 **Fw 190 A-8/R2**

 **Fw 190 D**

 **Me 109 TL**

 **P.210**

 **P.212.03**

 **P.215.02**

 **Fw 57**

 **Bf 110 B**

 **Bf 110 C-6**

 **Bf 110 E**

 **Me 210**

 **Me 410**

 **Bf 109**

 **Me 262**

 **Me 262 HG II**

 **Me 262 HG III**

 **Fw 189 C**

 **Hs 129 A**

 **Hs 129 B**

 **Ju 87 G Stuka**

 **Ju 88 P**

 **Me 265**

 **Me 329**

 **Me P.1099B**

 **Me P.1102B**

* * *

 **USSR:**

 **I-47**

 **I-280-3**

 **LaGG-3**

 **MiG-3**

 **Yak-1**

 **I-210**

 **La-5**

 **Yak-1M**

 **I-220**

 **Kostikov 302**

 **La-7**

 **La-9RD**

 **Yak-3**

 **Yak-3RD**

 **I-250**

 **La-11**

 **La-9**

 **Yak-15**

 **La-160**

 **MiG-9**

 **Yak-19**

 **La-15**

 **MiG-15 bis**

 **Yak-30**

 **I-16(Early mod.)**

 **I-16(Late mod.)**

 **I-26 Type 29**

 **LaGG-3 series 4**

 **LaGG-3 Series 34**

 **Yak-7**

 **Yak-9**

 **Yak-9U**

 **I-260**

 **Su-9**

 **I-211**

 **I-215**

 **BSh-1**

 **TSh-3**

 **BSh-2**

 **IL-2**

 **IL-2 with Rear Gunner**

 **IL-2 Two-seat**

 **IL-10**

 **IL-8**

 **IL-20**

 **IL-40**

 **IL-40P**

* * *

 **UK:**

 **CA-12 Boomerang**

 **M.20**

 **Supermarine Spitfire I**

 **Vickers Venom**

 **Supermarine Spitfire V**

 **Gloster Meteor F. I**

 **Supermarine Spitfire IX**

 **Supermarine Spitfire XIV**

 **Supermarine Attacker**

 **Supermarine Swift**

 **Hawker Hurricane IID**

 **Supermarine Seafang F.32**

 **Bristol Beaufighter**

 **De Havilland 98 Hosquito**

 **De Havilland 103 Hornet**

 **P.1056**

 **P.228**

 **Gloster Javelin**

* * *

 **SHIPS**

* * *

 **Major Nations including Japan:**

* * *

 **USA(Through Classes with prem ships):**

 **Nicholas**

 **Farragut**

 **Mahan**

 **Sims**

 **Benson**

 **Kidd**

 **Fletcher**

 **Black**

 **Gearing**

 **Omaha**

 **Marblehead**

 **Marblehead Lima**

 **Cleveland**

 **Atlanta**

 **Pensacola**

 **Indianapolis**

 **Flint**

 **New Orleans**

 **Baltimore**

 **Des Moines**

 **New York**

 **Texas**

 **New Mexico**

 **Arizona**

 **Colorado**

 **North Carolina**

 **Alabama**

 **Iowa**

 **Missouri**

 **Montana**

 **Independence**

 **Ranger**

 **Saipan**

 **Lexington**

 **Enterprise**

 **Essex**

 **Midway**

* * *

 **Japan:**

 **Minekaze**

 **Kamikaze**

 **Mutsuki**

 **Fubuki**

 **Hatsuharu**

 **Shinonome**

 **Akatsuki**

 **Shiratsuyu(POI~! Damn right you are if you were wondering, played World of Warships...Blitz Version though, but its still popular there. Even though there's no Shiratsuyu)**

 **Akizuki**

 **Kagero**

 **Yugumo**

 **Shimakaze**

 **Furutaka(Furutaco)**

 **Aoba**

 **Myoko**

 **Mogami**

 **Atago**

 **Takao**

 **Ibuki**

 **Zao(Two Ships, let me know what name should I use for the other one)**

 **Kongo**

 **Fuso**

 **Mutsu**

 **Nagato**

 **Amagi**

 **Izumo**

 **Yamato**

 **Zuiho**

 **Ryujo**

 **Hiryu**

 **Kaga**

 **Shokaku**

 **Taiho**

 **Hakuryu**

* * *

 **UK:**

 **Gallant**

 **Emerald**

 **Leander**

 **Fiji**

 **Belfast**

 **Edinburgh**

 **Neptune**

 **Minotaur**

 **Iron Duke**

 **Warspite**

 **Queen Elizabeth**

 **King George V**

 **Hood**

 **Nelson**

 **Monarch**

 **Lion**

 **Conqueror**

* * *

 **USSR:**

 **Gremyashchy**

 **Podvoisky**

 **Okhotnik**

 **Gnevny**

 **Minsk**

 **Leningrad**

 **Ognevoi**

 **Kiev**

 **Udaloi**

 **Tashkent**

 **Khabarovsk**

 **Grozovoi**

 **Murmansk**

 **Kirov**

 **Krasny Krym**

 **Budyonny**

 **Molotov**

 **Admiral Makarov**

 **Schchors**

 **Chapayev**

 **Mikhail Kutuzov**

 **Dmitri Donskoi**

 **Moskva**

 **Oktyabrskaya Revolutsiya**

* * *

 **Germany:**

 **T-22**

 **Ernst Gaede**

 **Leberecht Maass**

 **Z-23**

 **Z-46**

 **Z-52**

 **Königsberg**

 **Nürnberg**

 **Admiral Graf Spee**

 **Yorck**

 **Admiral Hipper**

 **Prinz Eugen**

 **Roon**

 **Hindenburg**

 **König**

 **Bayern**

 **Gneisenau**

 **Scharnhorst**

 **Tirpitz**

 **Bismarck**

 **Friedrich der Große**

 **Großer Kurfürst**

 **Graf Zeppelin**

* * *

 **That's all for now, don't think of something negative. Cuz I've got things on my head now.**


	3. White Fang?

**ALRIGHT LADS! I'm breaking this fic into 5k words minimum. So, at least expect some action or boring conversations regarding politics to at least ensure the Village where the Tank Units are staying stays safe and out of reach of the antagonists, which are mostly Grimm and White Fang. But, it's worth to mention that this will not be an OP Soviet Union, OP Former Nazi German or even OP American Forces. All Nations will have their time to shine and will not be going more powerful than the other.**

 **But its worth noting that M1 Abrams or Leopard 2 aren't going to be in this, even though they're from the 1970s where prototypes should've been made. If you don't know the Kpfz70, search it up and for those who know about it. History Buffs. So without further a do, let's start!**

* * *

 **God90zilla Studios doesn't own World of Tanks or RWBY! :D**

* * *

 **Mostly plays WoT Blitz and have nearly not played WoT(A few times in my friend's PC), but no WT(None of my friends like it) :p**

* * *

 **Arc 1: Intro Arc | Chapter 3: White Fang? Awakening in the other Kingdoms**

* * *

 **(Village)**

Stalin has just made his appearance when he approached the village. So, now, they were inside the village that was being guarded by several hundred tanks. Well...It was a huge village too, so, it did make sense, I mean, it was around 5 square kilometer or something? So, it basically is a quite large village compared to the others. Stalin just went inside the Command Tent.

"I see that we have Germans here." Stalin observed the German Forces.

"Indeed, we do. Sir Stalin." Hasso shot an eye on him. "We might as well just...Join up for the meantime though...Our Lands have vanished into thin air."

"Ja, I can see that, General." Stalin closed his eyes. "Have you made any contact with the other Nations?"

"Yes. The British, French and Italians are now about to arrive." Hasso nodded.

"I believe we have all fought those pathetic, excuses of monsters, yes?" Stalin asked.

"Yes, we all have I believe." Patton answered. Dwight just rubbed his temples.

"Hasso, when will the scouts return?" Dwight questioned.

"They should arrive any moment now." The German General answered, looking at his watch.

"Sir." The famous German Marshal, Erwin Rommel called as he got in the tent. "We have reports of a convoy of white and black vehicles. They all appear to be armed with heavy firearms."

Hasso nodded. "How many vehicles?"

"About twenty vehicles, fifteen of them are mostly lightly armored vehicles, the other five are heavily armored trucks." Erwin added. "The vehicles all have panther symbols with three scratch marks."

"The White Fang." The Elder's eyes widened. The others stood silent.

"What exactly is the White Fang?" Patton questioned.

"A once peaceful organization on negotiating Faunus' rights, but after their first leader gave up control, the second leader took his place and every peaceful negotiations were changed by violence and casualties. Till now, they kept robbing dust shops, some time then, they came to other villages and rob their dusts. This one included."

"What's so special about this village." Dwight asked.

"This Village has a certain Dust Mine that is hidden after a flood inside the caverns. After the event, they quickly shut the mine down." The Generals nodded.

"But if we could harness those minerals, then we might be able to return a favor towards our enemy." Stalin deduced.

"We could, but it would risk every miners' lifes." Patton shook his head. "We have not much people in this village and we aren't going to drag them into this."

"Very well then." Stalin nodded. "Then we shall guard their lives as we guard our own Countries with honor." The other Generals nodded. They've arrived into this village and they have just encountered a racist family, seeing how this village gets treated, makes them sick to the heart. But now, they will bring justice. They will bring _true_ justice! This village will have what they deserved. They have been mistreated. They have been uncared for. These are the reasons that the Nations should defend them in every way possible.

"Y-You would do that?" The elder asked.

"Any other reasons we shouldn't do it? You're the first one to make contact with us, the first person to ever thank the German Wehrmacht." Hasso sighed inwardly.

"Da. I also guess that we need to be grateful for your honest and caring community that helped some of our injured and ill." Erwin nodded.

"We should also bring freedom to this Kingdom." Patton proposed. "There shall be no racism or anything that will be against the law."

"Then we shall uphold what is right and what is wrong." Stalin proposed. "The people of this Kingdom shall be united with no religious differences and no physical differences. Any Faunus will be treated fairly and none of them shall be treated in the wrong way."

"Y-You would do that?" The elder began to sweat.

"Yes. We have our own ideals, but we have been truthful and honest about countries. Even though we are from a savage country that also joined the Second World War, us, soldiers will have some decency. None of us..." Hasso looked at his men outside, they were all playing with both Faunus and Human children alike. "Will mistreat both Faunus and Human alike."

"T-Thank you for your gratitude." The elder bowed his head.

"We'll have to list every one of our units and how's the reinforcements?" Stalin rubbed his mustache.

"British, French and Italians are going to be here in a day. We have words that Japanese, Swedish, Czechoslovak and China will come along in a few days...Or maybe a few weeks..." Hasso reported.

"Alright, we'll now begin to write the list of our vehicles." Dwight and Stalin nodded.

"Oi. Where's the drunk crow guy?" Patton asked.

"I believe that I saw him on the drop zone." Erwin scratched his neck.

"Damn that crow is everywhere." Patton grumbled.

"Yes. But as long as he doesn't cause trouble, he's alright." Dwight concluded. The other Generals groaned at the decision.

* * *

 **(Around the Village)**

Qrow was walking around, looking at the area. The Drop-Off Zone was mainly used for much of the supplies that the Nations brought with them. Crates of beer, cokes, alcohols, ammo storage for their rifles, machine guns and other weapons. It intrigued him that most of their supplies consisted only off alcohol, beverages and weapon supplies. A few of the Russian Self Propelled Anti Aircraft Guns were well placed by the village's keypoints, the sides, the corners and the center of the village.

A few Russians were by the tables, drinking a bottle of beverage, Qrow only assumed that they were drinking beer or something else. A Russian just gulped down his drink till he finished it, his comrades just laughed at the guy. Another just passed down a few shot glasses to some of the drinkers. They all quickly spit the drinks out, it was the fact that vodka was a very strong drink that made their stomach cringe.

A Russian just waved at Qrow before throwing him a bottle of vodka. "That is for you, comrade! Enjoy!" He quickly got back to his own drinking basis. Qrow inspected the drink, it was plain, it didn't have any colors, but that was before he opened the bottle, he smelled the strong smell of the alcohol, he shrugged it off before he took a gulp. He recoiled from the strong taste of the alcohol.

"Ain't used to the strong taste, aye?" Qrow turned to see a Russian man. "That's how some people reacted. You have an iron stomach from the looks of it, but that alone wouldn't save you." He chuckled before taking a sip of his vodka. "Vodka is the best drink of the Soviet Union." He grinned at the drunkard.

"Best drink of the Soviet Union?" Qrow inspected the bottle. "Seems like it." He scoffed.

"Heh, you'll get used to it." The Russian responded.

* * *

 **(By the T34)**

"Damn it, woman! Why the fuck are you following me!?" Commander Dicer yelled in annoyance.

"I think I'm attracted to you." The girl let out a giggle.

"Damn, the Commander's been at this for more than an hour." The Driver said.

"You got that right, Bert." The Gunner nodded. The others just shuddered when the Commander ran away from the girl, who was chasing after him.

"I think that girl is possessed or something." Bert commented.

"We don't know for sure." The Loader shivered.

* * *

 **(Atlas)**

Winter Schnee was a Huntress in training. She was a member of the Schnee Company, she was now going through the city to find the Dust Store that her father wanted her to visit and deliver a letter to. Of course, Winter rather have a good time training or playing with her little sister, but her father didn't let her for reasons. The nerves that hit her just made her sigh.

"German Street, avenue 20." Winter just looked at the store that said 'The Dusty Brothers' Co and Dust Fortune'. 'Weird name.' Winter thought. It wasn't the first time that she find Dust Stores with weird names, but this just seemed to be a fairly awkward name for a Dust Store. She shook her thought off before she entered the store.

"Welcome-Oh a Schnee! What brings you to our fair store?" A man with red hair questioned. His clothes were dirty with various colors of dusts on his apron.

"My father wishes me to deliver this to you."

"Ahhh, the taxes of selling Dusts. I can fill this in, no problem, just wait for a moment." Winter nodded before the man quickly went inside the back of the store. Winter looked around, the store was fairly clean with various dusts from dust vials into dust crystals. The bell quickly rung when the door opened again. Winter looked at the visitor. He had golden hair with a green winter uniform.

'He isn't with the Atlesian Army.' Winter sharpened her eyes. The man looked around before looking at the dust.

 _"Interesting."_ He muttered in a strange language.

"Ah, Adawale, my man!" The man named Adawale just looked at the Owner with a grin.

"Roger! How you doing my man?" Winter looked at the two.

"Excuse me, but do you know each other?" Adawale quickly looked at the Ice Queen.

"We know each other for months actually. He helped me get supplies of ammunition. Say, how's that container of 8x57mm bullets coming?"

"We'll have them ready before tomorrow. But, me and my brother do need a tad more dust to be honest. Our dust dealers have been backing away."

"From the looks of the robberies and such, I doubt they want to lose their dust." Adawale sighed. "Anyways, I'll just be taking a few of your drinks alright?"

"Say, what happened to your Schnapps?" Adawale laughed nervously.

"Me and my friends drunk them all." Roger snickered in response.

"Really? You boys got iron for your stomach, don't you?"

"Eh, either way, we drunk them all." Adawale shrugged before going to the back of the store.

"I never knew you have a new dust dealer."

"Oh, Adawale?" Roger laughed. "He's no dealer, he just scavenge for anything he could find. I heard he is a part of a platoon of soldiers. Notably not from the Atlesian Army. I heard he was from a much more independent army. Like a personal army to say."

"Oh really?" Winter asked.

"They're not a bunch of mercenaries from what I hear. He said that he has been murdering Grimm for all I know with his friends. Beowolves, Boarbatusks and other types of Grimms. He didn't tell me much, but his friends are really nice when they came to visit." Roger chuckled. "Anyways, Good ol' bro needs his medicine. Ever since he got ill, Adawale's been getting medics to help him. The only reason the hospital's denied my request for help was that he was a faunus." Winter looked conflicted, she knew that her family has been going through with the Faunus and she knew not all Faunus are bad-minded.

"So, they helped him?"

"He has a really bad wound, he was going through infection, the medical team just gathered some medicine and drugs to neutralize it, they've done a good job and they finally got rid of it, he only needs to get medicine to help his wound close up, Adawale brought pain-killers and medicine to numb the pain down, while he recovers, he said that he didn't feel pain after a few minutes he took the pain-killers." Roger grinned. "It was then that we thought that his friends were Faunus-friendly, not differenciating any between humans and Faunus."

"I see, then it would be best that you trust him with your brother. Farewell for now." The door was quickly blown off when a bunch of White Fang grunts surrounded the store.

"Freeze! Give all your dusts and weapons!" Roger quickly a step backwards out of fear. "And give us your brother too." Winter adopted a fighting stance, her rapier was already out of the sheath.

"Oh lookie here. Lil ol' Schnee. I would be happy if I get to enslave you." The leader grinned. Roger looked at Winter, his head shook when he quietly pressed a help button to warn Adawale.

"Hand the Dusts over!"

"Alright! I will! Don't hurt me or my brother!"

"Can't. Orders to kill your brother has been issued, he has effectively defected himself out of the Organization, for that he must die." Adawale was just calling his ol' friends down.

"Yeah, we have a situation. Bring an extract convoy with a few tanks for safety measures. I'm getting these two out of here. We'll also grab the dust too. Got that? Alright." He quickly hung up his call before readying his ZH-29.

"We'll have help soon enough." Roger whispered to Winter.

"Are you sure? Your friend doesn't seem to be a fighter." Winter gritted her teeth, but that was before-

Adawale quickly fired his ZH-29 into the grunts, the grunts quickly fell, blood began to pour out of their wounds. "Wha-What the hell!?" Surprisingly, their aura didn't helped their wound close up or even block the shots. They just quickly shattered after making contact.

"Damn. I guess that's all from my rifle." Adawale said with a disappointed tone. The grunts quickly fired their guns. Roger and Winter quickly took cover behind the cabinets. "Damn it. We'll need time till help arrives. We'll need a distraction mostly."

"Wh-What were you thinking!?" Roger yelled.

"Hey! We need to defend your place!"

"B-But Rogelio-"

"Rogelio's fine. He won't be seeing or even hear anything that is happening right now as we speak."

"What did you do!?"

"I sedated him to let him sleep till this all ends. Until we convince the White Fang that your brother have died, I'll get my platoon to escort him to our camp. Also we're moving out to Vacuo." Adawale said before he took out his secondary gun, his MP-40. "For now, we'll need to take these damn mongrels out!" He quickly got out of cover and fired his MP-40 at the enemies. A quick burst of 9x19mm caliber shots ensured some of them to be dead. "Ahh, I'm running out of bullets on this one too. Guess, until help arrives, we'll quickly move to the camp right away, my place will be a lot safer than yours."

"HOW!?"

"Just bear with me!" Adawale growled before he heard it. "Oh, nevermind."

"W-What?"

"Help's already here." An explosion quickly took place by the building. "Damn, they're taking this seriously." A quick burst of gunshots quickly wasted the grunts. Thuds were heard as Adawale said.

"Clear!" He got up, a Centurion was waiting outside the store, its barrel was smoking. "You know you don't have to do overkill right?"

"You want them dead or do you want them to chew your ass up?" A british man came out of the Tank's hatch.

"Well, I suppose the grunts' being dead is a more assuring way to be safe. Now, help me get the guys out!" A few Centurion AXs, Centurion 7/1s, Ru251s, E50s, E75s, Tiger Is, Tiger IIs, IS-5s, IS-6s, T-34s and a few of the Swedish Strv 103-Bs quickly dispersed to make a safety perimeter when a few trucks came in.

"Ahhh, Miss Schnee." Winter recovered her shock before Roger gave out a few hundreds of Lien. "I believe this amount of money will mostly cover all my expenses, yes?"

"I believe it does." Winter nodded.

"Good. Tell your father that I and my brother have quit this business of selling dust." He smiled before Adawale got Rogelio, who was the similar to Roger, but has wolverine claws on his hand, thus the reason why he used a pair of gloves to hide them.

"I can tell him that. Though, where are you going?"

"I heard that there was a camp for Faunus and human-alike to be taken refugees if they were endangered by the White Fang, this convoy was meant to be an extract group for taking refugees with a safer guarantee than going on foot. Hope we meet again, Miss Schnee." Soldiers began to collect the Dust and brought them to the trucks, Rogelio was taken to a truck where he was safely cared with a few medicines and such to take care of his health.

"This convoy is leaving! Destroy the proof and potential danger!" A few Demolition Experts laid down explosive charges, due to the fact that German Street was a deserted street where not much people were living or usually travelled through, there are nearly no eye witnesses except Winter.

"Miss Schnee, do not tell your father of these people, I heard that a few people were mysteriously killed after they were interrogated for telling Police, Huntsmen and Huntresses-alike of the Camp. For your safety, please keep this information safe." Winter hesitantly nodded. So, that's how those interrogated people were killed in a mysterious fashion. "For now, farewell and take care, Miss Schnee." Roger was quickly escorted to a truck as the tanks and trucks moved out of the street.

"Farewell." Winter sighed, the convoy quickly make their way to the forest before the whole building exploded into smithereens. Winter just stared wide eyed at the destruction. "Is this why they don't want to be identified?" The massive firepower that can easily pulverize a building into nothing, but rubble and gravel was something that she could only see a few Atlesian Airships do. But anything other than that, there were no other assets that could destroy a building.

She just heard the sound of the police siren as police cars began to surround the scene. It was not crowded in any ways. There were only ten police cruisers with a few police officers. They just clearly inspected what was left, uncover the dead bodies of the White Fang grunts, questioned Winter and later on moved on with their work.

* * *

 **(Atlas Nations' Camp)**

By the forests of Atlas, the camp that contained the men that brought refugees to be taken to Vacuo. The leaders of the camp, Heinz Guderian, Ivan Konev, Charles de Gaulle, Archibald Douglas, Alan Brooke and Pietro Badoglio were in charge of this expedition to Vacuo. They have to think of how much ships they needed to reach Vacuo with the time, they have been getting help from the snow lady that have been helping them this whole time.

"Alright, men. We are going to get twenty five cargo ships. Every ship will each contain twenty tanks, ten Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Guns, fifteen Artilleries. fifteen armored personnel carriers and a single attack helicopter." General Heinz stated.

"That will certainly work. We'll need to say goodbye to Windy then." General Ivan Konev said with a sad look.

"Look, she's helped us a lot, but now, we'll have to let her go, since we have a mission to do and that is to stop all the fighting." Heinz responded. "As much as I don't want to leave her." He looked away. "We have to finish our mission, our goal is to stop the future's grim end."

"What if it didn't happen."

"Her future telling is always on-point, you know how she predicted the earthquake, it was that way that we actually moved the camp before the ground split in two." The others nodded.

"Then we have no other choice other than to follow her wishes. She has a home to take care off and we..." Heinz paused. "Have a revenge to fulfill."

The other Generals and Commanders nodded. "Tell everyone, we're leaving for Vacuo within an hour. We'll travel to the docks and get those cargo ships that were supposed to be decommissioned." Charles de Gaulle ordered.

"Sir yes sir! Order the newcomers to get to the APCs, tell the medics to escort the wounded to the medical trucks. We'll move out!" The Commanders quickly scrambled.

"Sir Heinz." A girl with white hair and pale blue eyes came in with a white and blue Japanese kimono.

"Windy." Heinz greeted.

"Have luck in your journey."

"Have luck on taking care of Atlas." Windy smiled.

"Don't worry, it'll by gentle hands. It didn't really feel like a year." She frowned at the General.

"As much as I wanted to stay-"

"Your superior orders your men to get to Vacuo. I know. I've read the future." She glanced at the General. "Wished that I could get along with you more."

"After your supposedly predicted battle." Heinz started. "I will station myself in Atlas. Don't worry, I'll be here when the battle ends."

"You better be." She giggled. "I just...Fell in love with you when you suddenly saved me."

"I remember." He chuckled.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **(1 Year Ago)**

Windy was walking by the snowy forest. She was shivering by the cold. "I'm a Schnee and yet, I'm feeling cold." She grumbled as she rubbed her hands together. "No other way huh?" She asked as she took out a vial of dust. "By my command, dust you shall obey my words, for I speak and order you to awaken the steel beasts that once roamed the earth, sea and sky. Let them roar and dominate the lands, let them cruise and rule over the seas, let them soar and take over the skies." The vial of dust quickly pour out the dust into the air as it either went into the ground or the frozen sea shore and lake.

The girl just smiled softly as she sat down by a tree. Unknown to her a few White Fang grunts were sneaking their way to her, they were already eager to capture the Winter Maiden and bring it to their superior. They quickly moved when the Winter Maiden fell asleep. After she heard the footsteps coming, she quickly got up before realizing the grunts were charging at her. But-

 **BOOM!**

A quick explosion off the ground quickly stop the grunts. A Panther II quickly emerged from the ground, more of the German panzers came out of the ground. A pair of E100s came out with their large 150mm cannon pointed at the grunts, hordes of variation of Panzer Is, Panzer IIs, Panzer IIIs, Panzer IVs and E50 with StuGs and Jagdpanzers. The panzers were quickly surrounded by the French and Italian Tanks. Trucks and Half-Tracks came out of the Earth, soldiers began to pour out with their rifles, machine guns were manned with panzerfausts aimed at the White Fang. Their number easily outnumbered the grunts, the grunts began to shiver when they heard the screeches of Nevermores being cut down by the former Axis Faction's Aerial Combat Aircrafts.

A man came out of his Panther II. "I command you to surrender." He demanded. "Or else I'll have a full military scaled assault on you and your puny friends." He threatened out of nowhere. The grunts just assumed that he just saw the girl being surrounded by them.

"What? We're here to bring her back." A grunt tried to persuade the man, but he doubted it. She looked scared as if she was about to be used. He has known of his past life and how he saw his own country's future after he died. He saw how they horribly treated people, he was scarred for his entire life, but this was the first step for him to change his own ways.

"Are you now?" He asked with a grin. Thinking of something sinister. "Men." The grunts were about to relax when they thought that he believed them, Windy just looked wide-eyed. "Fire." The soldiers grinned before they released a torrent of gunfire that quickly penetrated the grunts' aura. They all fell down with a thud.

"B-But you said." A grunt mustered his last energy to argue before an officer placed his foot against his head.

"Listen, you hard-headed bitch." He started. "Stop your bitching. We didn't say that we're handing her over." He spat off towards the ground. "We only get orders from our leader and we now know the meaning of decency. Unlike your unfaithful leader." He quickly ended his sentence before bringing up his Luger pistol into his head. "Now die like the lil bitch you are." He quickly shot the Faunus by the head, causing him to go limp.

"Heh. Everyone's a little bitch around here..." The soldiers began to collect and haul some of the left over supplies that has been sitting around their site.

"Thank you." Windy thanked the German General.

"It was nothing, consider it a thanks for bringing us back." Heinz waved off. Windy nodded at the German General. That was the time that the two made heart-to-heart contacts.

* * *

 **(Present)**

"It was a good time, Windy. I wish we could be together again after I've finished my business." Heinz stated, Windy smiled.

"I hope so too, sir Heinz." Windy responded as she looked at the convoy that was being prepared outside the camp.

"Sir, we are going to tear down the command tent. We will be departing twenty more minutes." Heinz nodded.

"Continue with your work, soldier." The soldier nodded before getting back to his work.

Another officer barged in. "Sir, we have confirmations that the Soviet Union's remaining forces that are spread around Atlas are moving out into their own cargo ships."

"How about our Forces?"

"They have done the same and followed the Soviet Union's steps. They have brought their tanks and trucks. A few of the soldiers are planning to stay and guard these states if there any more of these mongrels." Heinz nodded.

"How much?"

"A quarter of our forces with a bunch of Soviet Union tanks and men. There are at least twenty thousand men that are staying with barely a thousand of their KV and T-34 series." Heinz chuckled before nodding again.

"Good to know, we will return after our battle is finished. Any of the remaining forces that wants to come back to Atlas are welcomed."

"I will join your journey back here, sir." The officer stated.

"Thank you, officer. We will take back our honors and prides from these measly pathetic excuses of monsters." The officer nodded. "Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." He quickly left the tent.

"Well, Windy." Heinz turned to the young lady. "You are in the range of legal marriage, aren't you?" Windy smiled.

"Why yes, General."

"After I met you, I quickly fell in love. Your beautiful eyes and hair got me into your good side." He chuckled.

"Likewise, General. I felt the same way when I met your strong eyes. I can feel the aura in you unlock by itself automatically. It felt very...Dangerous." He sighed as he looked around.

"I've always considered myself as a dangerous entity." Heinz rubbed his temples, the tent was quickly taken out when the two got out.

"Sir! We are ready to move out! We are awaiting orders!" A commanding officer of the Italian Forces saluted.

"Good! We are moving out..." He looked back at Windy, who smiled and gave a nod. Heinz nodded back with a grin. "Now." The officer quickly nodded and left. "I will be back. Mark my words, Windy. I will come back for you, Windy Schnee."

"Don't use that word anymore." Windy spat in disgust.

"Sorry about the use of that foul word." Heinz looked away. "But...It is nice...To see you for the last time." He quickly gave a soft kiss by her lips. "Mark my words and wait for me." Windy nodded with a smile.

"I will...My love." Heinz quickly grabbed his bag before going up to his Panther II. His crew was waiting for him, each of them sported a grin on their faces. "Put those grins down, we have a mission...Or rather...A revenge to settle." His crew quickly nodded before they got to their positions. Heinz gave Windy a final glance, she quickly gave a wave and a wink. Heinz returned a wave before focusing on his revenge. No, _their_ revenge on these stupid mongrels. Planes were taking their words before they took off to the skies.

Windy hesitantly left as she saw the left over Tankers and soldiers waiting for her. "Ma'am, you have been promoted to be our platoon leader." A soldier started as he patted his E50M. "We are waiting for your commands." The other Tankers smiled at her. The other soldiers shouldered their guns, even a few of them shouldered theirs with a casual stance.

"We will leave to rejoin the rest of our men." She said.

"You heard the woman! Get contact with those other men that are going to be left here! Albert! You're in charge of the supplies." The British quickly saluted. He got his Super Conqueror Tank ready. The Russian Object 260 just sat with their crew grinning.

"We will do our best, ma'am! For now, let us go and keep this place safe!" The other soldiers quickly cheered. "For Lady Windy! URA!"

"URRAH!" The cheers quickly brightened as an Mi-24 Hind flew near them. Windy was going to have to get used to this.

* * *

 **(Vale)**

The dusts from the awakening in Vacuo travelled through the air before going through the land filled with crops. The dust quickly dissolved into the ground as a huge snout came out. A large T30 Tank got out of the dirt, the tank quickly ran out of the ground before it turned its turret. An army of M4 Variants with the T series, T110s, T34s, T32s, T30s, T28s, T95s, T28 Prototypes, M26 Pershings, T26E4 SuperPershings, T21s, T20s, T71s, M24 Chaffees, T37s, M41 Bulldogs, T49s, Sheridans, T69s, T54E1s, T57 Heavies, M46 Pattons, M48 Pattons, M60 Pattons, M103s, T29s, Hellcats, Wolverines, Jacksons and T67s quickly followed its lead.

The T30 quickly turned its turret to the American Tanks before receiving a transmission. It quickly told the others to pay attention to a certain co-ordinate. The tanks looked at each other before they nodded with their cannons. They all quickly rolled towards the co-ordinates as a few Grimm just stared in what looked like fear in their eyes.

 **"Return to me, my children, we will deal with them after we destroy Beacon."** A mysterious voice said to the Grimms.

* * *

 **(Mistral)**

Dusts were floating around a forest as they dissolved into the air into nothing, the ground began to rumble as an STB-1 Japanese Tank woke up from its slumber, a Type 62 Chinese Tank awoken from it as well. The two separate Nations faced each other with their rage eating away every stench of their pride. Chi-Nus, Chi-Hes, Chi-Ris, Chi-Tos, Ha-Gos, Te-Kes, Te-Nis, Ke-Hos, STA-1s, STA-2s, Type 61s, STB-1s, Type 91 Heavies, Type 95 Heavies, O-Is, O-Nis, O-Hos, Type 4 Heavies, Type 5 Heavies came out to support the STB-1 in its endeavor of avenging their Emperor.

Type 2597 Chi-Has, M5A1 Stuarts, 59-16s, Type 64s, Type 62s, WZ-131s, WZ-132s, WZ-132As, WZ-132-1s, Type T-34s, Type 58s, T-34-1s, Type 59s, T-34-2s, T-34-3s, 59-Pattons, WZ-120s, 121s, 121Bs, IS-2s, WZ-111s, 110s, 112s, WZ-111 model 1-4, 113s, WZ-111 model 5As, M3G FTs, SU-76G FTs, 60G FTs, WZ-131G FTs, T-34-2G FTs, WZ-111G FTs, WZ-120-1G FTs, WZ-111G FTs and WZ-113G FTs came out and supported the Type 62 with the revenge for their own emperor.

A transmission quickly entered the two leaders. Absurdly, they read something about a permanent truce between the two Nations. The word of demolishing an excuse of monsters were scattered around the tanks and afterwards after words to their messengers. They can only be ashamed before they looked at each other and nodded.

A quick transmission of a map co-ordinate was quickly given out as the Asian Tanks rolled out towards the co-ordinates. More of them came out before they turned to the moving forces, all of the late ones looked at them wide-eyed, the two Nations were now going side by side. The followers only told them to come and they followed the orders without any hesitations.

* * *

 **(Seas of Atlas)**

The sea was calm by Atlas, the waves were sweeping away by the waters. That was before we get in deeper in to the depth of the ocean. Below all those waters were the beasts of steel that ruled the seas, the dust that was scattered a year ago had to take a long time to be taken down, since they were very light and had to take a year to sink down to the bottom.

Anyways, the dust began to multiply as they found their targets before they covered them in a glistening blue coat of dust. The parts began to move, one by one they moved closer to the main part of the ships and fused, the cracks were quickly covered by the dust before they flashed and floated towards the surface. The sounds of muffled horns were heard on top.

The beach of Atlas was being crowded by the citizens, enjoying their time by the beach. That was before-

 **SPLASH!**

A giant splash that was seen from about twenty kilometers from shores. The people just grumbled and muttered curses below their mouth, the Atlas Military has been giving out massacres of Grimms and the White Fang for more than a year, the local police were also aware of it, now all of them thought it was a new submarine that the Military just developed and was now being tested, that was before they realized, a giant ship came out of the sea. The Großer Kurfürst has returned after its dive to the deep blue sea, the four main cannons just readjusted themselves before more of the ships came out. Bismarck, Gneisenau, Hindenburg, Graf Zeppelin, Z-52, Z-46, Z-32 and Roon-class ships came out. Bismarck's sister ship, the Tirpitz just looked at her elder sister.

Horns were being used as more ships came out, other than the other resurfacing Germans, there were the British, Russian, French and the Italian Ship, the Duca d'Aosta came out.

The Great Conqueror retrieved its prideful awakening, the Moskva, Russian Cruiser just got its horn on maximum before settling down, the French Cruiser, the Henri IV also got its royal awakening, but instead, it was the quiet one, it didn't do anything other than getting her crew out of the deck. They all either looked out for any signs of dangers or man the AA guns.

The ships quickly turned towards Vacuo as they got a transmission from an American Battleship. They all had to roughly agree on the pure and permanent truce between all the countries. The Battleship, itself got the transmission from Vacuo's American Generals. Though they didn't complain much, other than having to team up and others.

* * *

 **(Atlas Academy)**

 **(Headmaster's Office)**

"What do you mean ships appearing by the beach? We haven't ordered any submarines or ships that could act as one to be deployed. We don't even _have_ a ship that could go under water!" General Ironwood was getting many reports of Grimms being slaughtered, White Fang grunts dead everywhere and assassinations of random citizens, including Faunus.

"I know this sounds crazy, sir. But please, we have been getting reports of more than twenty ships, some of them being as large as some of our airships." General Ironwood sighed in confusion, how could this happen? They had many ships, yes. But, what he heard was that some of them sported as much to four turrets with three cannons on each of them.

"Have you gotten any other reports?"

"No, a police department just reported a demolition of one of the Dust Stores. A Schnee was also there." Ironwood quickly looked up, his prosthetic hand moved slightly.

"A Schnee?"

"The one from Atlas Academy. Winter Schnee, if I'm not mistaken." The soldier informed.

"Have you interrogated her?"

"We have, but we didn't get much, we only got a few people wearing strange uniforms or outfits of sorts and that they easily took out a few grunts with weapons. They left with the owners, but she insisted that they weren't kidnapping them, more likely an evacuation she says."

"Interesting." Ironwood sighed. "Very well, you are dismissed, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The soldier quickly walked out of the room.

"Qrow, what are you doing out there? Why aren't you reporting back to Ozpin or me?" Ironwood gritted his teeth. The specific reports of mysterious prints printed on the ground when his men crossed a demolished convoy of White Fang were worrying him. Too much, considering that they brought more than seventy five Faunus on their unit. A group of Huntsmen or Huntresses couldn't even fight them for too long. These _things_ just demolished them nearly instantly, considering that the camera went offline after seeing the convoy before it broken down for a few minutes, after rebooting, the convoy was then demolished. It nearly didn't make sense. Even Qrow couldn't do it that fast.

But like all the reports, this is a mystery for another day when Ironwood dismissed these reports, marked as 'unsolved'.

* * *

 **(Vacuo)**

"You are leaving?" Patton asked with a surprised look. Qrow grunted.

"Yeah, your group is interesting, but I have a job to do." Qrow rolled his eyes. "Sides, you got the hang of protecting this village with everything you got." The T-34s, M4s and Panzer Variants ran around as the patrols, the villagers just waved at them as they moved along.

"I understand that..." Patton sighed.

"We'll be alright." Dwight interrupted. "More of our men and forces are moving towards this co-ordinates as we are speaking." A few rumble was heard from the outside. The ground began to shake, evidents are by the cups of water that are getting ripples from the tiny quake.

"SIR!" An American quickly entered the room. "The French, British and Italian forces have arrived!"

"Good to hear. How's the Europeans?" The soldier quickly read from the response.

"They will arrive here in two days. We will then make our march to Vale as General Heinz has stated." Patton and Dwight nodded.

"Prepare for their arrivals, set the camps and checkpoints. We will secure this village as secured as a Jew can move into German without being noticed." The soldier nodded in response before settling out. "Mister Branwen, you are by most honored for you service around here." Dwight started.

"Don't go into the speech again, I've heard enough of them." The American General chuckled.

"Of course, considering you have been through most of this, it must be hard to stay around a boring speech, aye?" Qrow chuckled at the man.

"True. Anyways, see ya around." He set out before closing the door.

"He is an interesting person." Dwight commented. Patton just stifled a laughter.

"Sure is. Quite humorous in a way too." Dwight looked at Patton.

"Right then."

* * *

 **(Range Village's Military Checkpoint)**

"From the looks of it, the village inspector is going to arrive in twenty more days." A tracker told the men.

"Then from the looks of it, we'll have to hide our presence, meaning no drinking beer, no vodka, no schnapps, no military outfits, no MREs or anything." An American T37 Commander stated. "Till what day does he leave?"

"He'll only be able to look around, he's not supposed to touch or intervene in anything. He is only to make sure the village's supplies of food, drinks and resources exceed the minimum amount."

"Good! We'll be able to keep a perimeter patrol here." A Panzer IV F2 Commander grinned.

 **RUMBLE!**

"Oh shit. Another convoy." A KV-1 Driver commented.

"What is it this time?" A British Centurion Action X, an Italian P43, a French AMX 50B came out of the dunes before they lead an army of British, Italian and French Tanks.

"God friggin dammit." The T37 Commander huffed up. "Now we have to hide them also."

"Greetings from England! Well that's if it survived, which it didn't." A familiar face came out of the Centurion AX.

"General Montgomery!" Patton came out with a grin.

"Patton! How was it friend?" The two shook hands.

"Not bad." Patton smiled.

"It's a pleasure to fight by you again, General Patton." Deputy Leader Darlan came out of his AMX 50B with a smile.

"A pleasure to you to, sir Darlan." Darlan grinned before giving Patton a bro-hug. "That's something that you Frenchman don't do."

"Don't be confused. We, French men have been doing it ever since we go into battle together and come out at the top." Patton grinned.

"Italo! How's it been, friend?" Hasso came out as Italo Gariboldi came out of his P43.

"Good, friend. Are we all present?"

"Other than the Swedish, Chinese, Japanese and Czechs, no friend. We are waiting for their arrival with reinforcements." Italo sighed.

"Then it's good that we've arrived."

"Sides, the fact that we have to hide you all too." The T37 Commander said with gruff voice.

"Indeed." Patton nodded. "We will have to get ourselves out of the village after the inspector leaves, we can't let anyone other the villagers see us."

"Ahh, then we will have to wait, yes?" The Italian asked.

"Yes, sadly. We will have to monitor every movements of his and track any possible threat." The Tankers nodded. "Now, we'll have to deploy more patrols to ensure the safety of this village."

"Consider it done." The Generals and Officers nodded.

* * *

 **And there we go! We've finished! And look! More reviews!**

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **Vulahnah: We will have that Arty out in later chapters.**

 **UndeadLord22: Don't worry, we will have more of his reactions when the time comes.**

 **FuryFire: We have watched it and a shit ton of gun? This is nothing. Wait for later chapters for more guns!**

 **Str1fe: Kao?...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yeah, it seems cool to me. :D Maybe instead of two, we'll have three? Last one named Dao :D**

 **Hunter: CONQUER ALL OF THEM!**

 **Cpl. Asylum: Just wait for more my man. Grammar issues is being solved slowly, since I've started a little early for my age. But, hey, I'm doing my best. :D Have a great day, comrade. O7**

* * *

 **Tank Fact Corner: The Conqueror**

Adalard: ANOTHER ONE!?

Ruby: YES ANOTHER ONE, ADY!

Adalard: FFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I'm going to keep it brief, so I will not be so hilarious this time, since I need my Schnapps. *Drink twenty bottles of Schnapps right away*

 ***Deep breathe***

 **The FV 214 Conqueror was a British heavy tank of the post-war era. It was developed as a response to the Soviet Joseph Stalin IS-3 heavy tanks and carried a larger 120 mm gun compared to the 20-pounder (83.4 mm) gun carried by its peer the Centurion. Its role was to provide long range anti-tank support for Centurion tanks. They were issued at nine for each regiment in Germany; usually grouped in three tank troops.**

Ruby: 20 Pounder?

Adalard: Otherwise known as the 83.4 mm gun.

Ruby: :O That is nearly as big as the Ferdi's.

Adalard: Yes anyways

 **The chassis for the new tank was taken from the A45 Infantry Support Tank, started in 1944 shortly after that of the A41 Centurion. After the war the project was relocated to that of the "Universal Tank" design of the FV 200 series. The 200 series was to have used a common hull for all uses (self-propelled artillery, armoured personnel carrier, different varieties of tank, etc.). One tank type was to be the heavy FV 201 of 55 tonnes, armed with an 83.4 mm gun also known as 20 pounder.**

 **In 1949 it was decided to bring the armament up to 120 mm. As this delayed the project, in 1952 the FV 201 hull was combined with a 17 pounder-armed Centurion Mk 2 turret to give the FV 221 Caernarvon Mark I. Twenty-one were built with the Mk III 20 pounder turret as the Caernavon Mk II. The FV 221 may originally have been intended to be the "Main Battle Tank" member of the FV 201 series, but with the success of the A41 Centurion such a vehicle was no longer required. In either event, the Caernarvon was only used for chassis development work serving in troop trials. In 1955 the first Conqueror was produced. Twenty Mark 1 and 165 Mark 2 Conquerors were built including conversions of Caernavon MkIIs. Production continued until 1959. It had lost much enthusiasm once the Centurion was upgraded to an L7 105 mm gun.**

Ruby: 100 mm and more!?

Adalard: Yes. It's proven that the British were crazy enough to throw away the Tank armor and put larger weapons on their tanks. Like they always say 'Fuck the design, bigger gun'

Ruby: Never heard that before.

Adalard: That's because I made that up

 ***Dramatic Sting***

 **The gun design was American, the same as used on the US M103 heavy tank; with separate charge and projectile, as would also be the case in the Chieftain that followed. The charge was not bagged but in a brass cartridge, which offered some safety advantages, but reduced shell capacity to 35 rounds.**

 **The armour was very heavy for the time, especially in the front, where it was seven inches (178 mm) in the horizontal plane. Unfortunately, this, along with the weight of the huge turret required to house the large gun and the very large hull volume, made the vehicle very heavy, giving it a relatively low top speed and making it mechanically unreliable. Also, few bridges could support its weight. However, rather like the Second World War Churchill tank, the Conqueror had exceptional terrain handling characteristics and proved to be as capable cross country as the lighter (and on paper slightly faster) Centurion tank.**

 **One feature of particular note was the rotating commander's cupola, which was at the heart of the Conqueror's fire control system, advanced for its time. The commander could align the cupola on a target independently of the turret, measure the range with a Coincidence rangefinder, and then direct the gunner on to the new lay mechanically indicated to him by the cupola. In theory, when the gunner traversed to the new lay he would find the target already under his sights, ready to be engaged. Meanwhile, the commander was free to search for the next target. (The Soviet bloc also used similar devices, such as the TPKU-2 and TKN-3, on all of their post–World War II tanks though theirs did not use a rangefinder.)**

 **The system may have been inspired by a similar device, without range finder, installed in WII German Panzers which was apparently highly successful, but was not repeated in subsequent tanks until an updated electronic version of the same idea appeared in the American M60A2 variant of the Patton series.**

Ruby: That was shorter...

Adalard: I've told you. I don't know much, so I searched it up. And I shorten it as short as possible.

Ruby: Okaayy...

Adalard: ONWARDS! I'M GETTING MY SCHNAPPS!

* * *

 **French WoWs Ships:**

 **Émile Bertin**

 **La Galissonnière**

 **De Grasse**

 **Algérie**

 **Charles Martel**

 **Saint-Louis**

 **Henri IV**

 **Dunkerque**

* * *

 **SORRY I'M RUSHING THIS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! Either you can choose for a slower, but better quality chapter or faster, but can be a little shittier chapter of story.**

 **I'm putting this on about 5k words, so expect every chapters to be at least more than 5k words. The WoWp list will be put on tomorrow the list for the Tanks to show are.**

* * *

 **A: Type 5 Heavy**

 **B: IS-7**

 **C: Tiger II**

 **D: T57 Heavy**

 **E: AMX 50**

 **F:** **Bat.-Châtillon 25t**

* * *

 **FOR NOW SEE YOU GUYS LATER! FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE OR EVEN FOLLOW! :D CYA GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. The Inspector

**HELLO AGAIN! We got so much review hauls in the last chapter! :D Hope we can break the record of my previous story being the most review in the least span of time on one chapter! From the looks of it, this will at least be the Chapter where we'll star the Warplanes and the Japanese Warship Fleet.**

 **^^ Anyways into the story!**

* * *

 **God90zilla Studios doesn't own World of Tanks or RWBY! :D**

* * *

 **Mostly plays WoT Blitz and have nearly not played WoT(A few times in my friend's PC), but no WT(None of my friends like it) :p**

* * *

 **Arc 1: Intro Arc | Chapter 4: The Inspector**

* * *

 **(Village)**

 **1400 Hours**

The tankers were moving their camp as Commander Dicer was struggling to keep the little girl in the village. But it wasn't going out well. "Ah, c'mon! I wanna come with you!" The girl whined.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT!" Dice yelled at the girl as he tried to push her away with his hand.

"WHY NOT!?" She continued to whine.

"CAUSE I'M NOT A BABYSITTER!" He yelled at the girl. The crew was stifling their laughter when they see the scene coming out.

"Alright!" An American shouted. "Apple Pie!"

"HERE!" Dicer yelled out.

"Fury!"

"Present!" The Commander of the M4A3E8 Sherman with a custom paint job and wooden logs shouted in response.

"Thunderbolt VII!"

"Present!" The Commander of the Upgraded M4A3E8 with extra armor shouted.

"Angry...Bird?" The man asked in an awkward tone.

"HERE!" A Commander shouted as he raised his hand to represent his T110E4.

"Good! I believe that is everyone?" He enquired to ask any of the Tankers that weren't mentioned. "I'll take that as a no then! Alright everyone! Suit up! We're taking our convoy to the abandoned Dust mine!"

"Roger that!"

"Affirmitive!"

"Good! We're heading out now! Get in your tanks and we will get ourselves to the Mine as fast as you can run from a German Leopard 1 in your puny T2 Light Tank." The men nodded before they all scrambled towards their tank.

* * *

 **(Dust Mine)**

 **1425 Hours**

The Nations' tanks quickly arrived by the Dust Mine. The Russians were running by the forest and run the trees over to quickly cut trees down and set the camp. "Now, comrade! What shall we do?" A Russian enquired.

"We shall wait and spy on the village until the Inspector leaves." The Russian General answered his young subordinate.

"Right, then we shall spy on them."

"The Americans are making a team of spies to spy on the Inspector, we might know something that might be after something sinister." Stalin sighed.

"Ja comrade General as you command." The soldier nodded.

"We shall see if this Inspector is something wrong..." Stalin sighed. The soldier nodded another time. "You are dismissed, soldier."

"Yes sir!" He quickly left the General to himself as he rubbed his temple. He was worried if something could happen to his men when they were spying on the Inspector, he'll need to ensure him dead if he must.

* * *

 **(Village)**

 **1430 Hours**

A man in a blue business suit came by Range Village. He had black hair with white strands, a tanned skin with a pair of glasses walked down the street of the village. "Hmmm..." He noted a few things as he inspected the village. A few men were hauling crops to their storeroom. Others were doing their own things, watering plants, tending the bar, some were on the watch tower looking out for Grimm.

Others were either patrolling or were stationed in a particular position. "Seems good." He said to himself. The elder looked outside and looked towards the Inspector, he sharpened his eyes.

"Something's not right." He murmured.

"What is it father?" The elder's son asked in concern.

"I don't know, son, but something is not right about the Inspector. Didn't our usual Inspector usually wear a yellow suit or maybe a purple one?"

"I suppose so."

"...I don't think it's only me, who realized this." A few of the militia eyed the man in suspicion. Some of them whispered among themselves about something not being right with the Inspector.

"I believe this might be a...Maybe a reserved Inspector if our usual didn't feel well." The elder's son stated.

"...While that is possible, I wonder what sickness he has." The elder scratched the back of his head.

"It might be a form of bacteria, you know how easy people get sickness from it, the numbers skyrocketed a few days ago. With many casualties."

"We might as well hope that he gets better." The elder prayed with a sigh. His son just nodded from behind him.

* * *

 **(Dust Mine)**

 **(Hasso's POV)**

 **1500 Hours**

"I don't like this at all." I grumbled. I have a feeling that the village isn't going to be safe.

"What do you mean, Hasso?" Patton asked. Oh, I just wished that he knew something was off when we left the village for a few days.

"Don't you feel unwell?" I asked when I just got to my seat. It was rather comfortable, noting that we took a few furniture from the village to make our camp a little more crew-friendly. "I mean, don't you feel something is off?" I asked, now he just rubbed his chin.

"I can feel it is off, but...I believe they're going to be fine." OH FUCKING HELL! How can he be so naïve!?

"Patton...How can you be so naïve!?" I yelled in outrage. "What I fucking mean is don't you feel the fucking not so assuring aura that we are feeling now!? Even your men felt it!"

"Yeah, I mean like I don't feel very good now...About the village, why is it so not so assuring that an Inspector is coming?" An American asked.

"Dunno, but what I know is that I'm not feeling very assured about that village now..." His buddy responded.

"SEE!?"

"...Alright, maybe you are right, something feels wrong when I left that village." HAH! HE ADMITTED! Now we can only get evidence of misconduct then we can later on catch him and maybe strangle him to death!

...

...

...

That feels kinda wrong...

...

...

Nah. Maybe a little stab on his foot will teach him a lot more. Now we only need to wait for the scouts to spy and get evidence with the cameras...

...

...

Alright, this New World's Technology thing is very confusing...I mean, weren't they supposed to be black and white and not so colorful? Eh, either way, until we got solid evidence with these videos that also got colors in them to prove that he is guilty THEN! I will throw him into a cell and interrogate the fuck out of him. And maybe even rip him piece by piece. Now, I wonder how the spies are doing.

* * *

 **(Village Spies)**

 **(Adalard's POV)**

Damn, my foot is itchy. Oh wait, hello! Yes! You there! HELLO! *Insert :D face here. Names Adalard! Well at least you get to see through my POV today aye!? Anyways, me and my group were looking out for this creepy jew-looking guy. I mean, I know not all jews are bad, but they abandoned my father's supposed treatment! And yes he died after a few months after.

A-Anyways, we're going very off-topic. I'm just getting my gun cleaned and-Maybe, Dicer has a better explanation than me...

...

...

...

*Insert ._. face here.

Yeah, probably better for him to do that. Hey, Dicer! Catch!

* * *

 **(Dicer's POV)**

H-Hey! Not to me! Ehhh, hello everyone, name's Dicer, Commander of the T34 named Apple Pie. I would rather have Apple Jelly as its name, but hey! I lost. 1 to 4.

...

...

I'm also getting off topic here. So, I'll cut to the chase. The supposed Inspector is going by the buildings, towers and the storeroom? Why the hell go in there? Oh wait, maybe he's checking on the stock. Yeah, that makes sense. Alright, this is very weird. Now, he's going around the village, taking dirt and tasting it.

...

...

What the fuck is wrong with this guy? I mean, I get the going around the village. Not going to the elder's house. Going into the storeroom, but this shit? Damn, is this at least worth to be captured on video?

...

...

Yeah, I mean its a legit reason and for futher inspection to be given to the inspection team. "Falcon, record it."

"I am." He whispered. Falcon wasn't always the right guy to be asked for doing favors, but he gets them done, one way or another. "Who eats dirt anyway?"

"This guy apparently." I deadpanned.

"Ahh, oops." Falcon sheepishly replied with a sheepish look. I just glared at him for being too soft and trollable. This kind of attitude isn't allowed and I will make sure that this man right here will feel the consequences of that type of attitude. RIGHT NOW.

* * *

 **(Skies of Vacuo)**

 **? Hours**

The skies of Vacuo was currently filled with many Nevermores. They were at least the size of an elephant, not the Goliaths, but the normal elephants. The large flying Grimms were quickly annihilated by torrents of machine guns bullets cutting through their guts and bodies. The lifeless parts of the once giant birds quickly disintegrated into nothingness as Russian MiGs, American P-51s, German Messerschmitts, United Kingdom Spitfires, SuperMarines and France Caudron-Renaults began to fly over the skies.

"Threats eliminated." An American Pilot radioed. Waves of affirmitives flew through as the fighter planes quickly left the skies and back to their current base.

"Returning to base." The fighters quickly zoomed out of the skies.

"That went well didn't it?" A United Kingdom pilot questioned.

"It sure did." A French pilot answered with a grin.

"Ja, comrades! We showed them who ruled the skies!" A Russian laughed through the Com.

"Sure did!" A German grinned.

"Alright, guys. Return to the flight base." All of the pilots nodded at the leader.

* * *

 **(Seas of Mistral)**

 **? Hours**

The sea was calm, that was until the Yamato arrived.

 **SPLASH!**

The shockwave of Yamato's awakening quickly sent a large wave of water around herself. Shimakaze, Zao, Kao, Dao Atago, Ibuki, Mogami, Myoko, Ashigara, Haguro, Aoba, Furutaka, Minekaze, Kamikaze, Mutsuki, Fubuki, Hatsuharu, Shinonome, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Shiratsuyu, Murasame, Yudachi, Harusame, Samidare, Umikaze, Yamakaze, Kawakaze, Suzukaze, Shigure, Ariaki, Yugure, Takao, Kawachi, Myogi, Ishizuchi, Kongo, Kirishima, Haruna, Hiei, Fuso, Yamashiro, Mutsu, Nagato, Amagi, the should've been terminated Izumo, Kii, Yamato, Musashi came out of the blue.

All of the Battleships, Cruisers and Destroyers filled the sea. Not to mention the Aircraft Carriers.

Akagi, Kaga, Soryu, Hiryu, Shokaku, Zuikaku, Unryu, Amagi, Katsuragi, Taiho, Shinano Heavy Carriers came out, followed by Hosho, Ryujo, Hiyo, Junyo, Zuiho, Shoho, Chitose, Chiyoda, Ryuho Light Carriers. The Carriers quickly blared their horns out along with the other warships. The Warships came out before they communicated via Radio as they all had no clue what the fuck was going on. Until, that one guy came in.

The Japanese ships could only read the transmission of the Great ol' Montana. The Yamato's rival. And now, they were to be ordered to go to a certain co-ordinate. Seems very suspicious, but with this kind of information, in this unfamiliar water, what choices do they have? Looking that they have no other choice, they sent their affirmitives via morse code.

The American ship quickly responded as the ships stirred away towards the supposed co-ordinates.

* * *

 **(? POV)**

 **? Hours**

This might be a problem to my plans...A fleet of ships. A feeling around them made me feel wary. With that new army that just arised. Now doubt that _he_ has intervened with this world. "Mistress..." A voice came in to my ears. She's here.

 **"Yes?"** The female just flinched when I called for her.

"Should I go now?"

I thought about her question for a while. Before deciding, it's the right time for her to do it. **"Yes, I think it's time for you to go after her. I suppose she is last seen in Vale."**

"I will have her power by your hands, Mistress." I just smiled.

 **"I know you will, Cinder dear..."** I believe with the Fall Maiden's power. Nothing can stop me. Even with this new threat, they won't be able to stop me from reaching the power I was going to regain from him.

* * *

 **(Vacuo)**

 **(A few days later)**

 **0945 Hours**

"This is worrying me." Hasso stated. It has been a few days and the Inspector hasn't left the village. "He hasn't left the village. Scouts are saying that weird people were setting up camp somewhere around the village. More than five they say."

"I know." Patton acknowledged. "All of them numbered more than fifty men."

"Then it is a must to use tanks to deal with the pests." Stalin interrupted.

"As much as I don't want to admit, he's right." Dwight sighed. "We can't afford to have more casualties within the villagers and our men."

"True that. Then we'll have to send our lightly-armored tanks, since they won't be able to penetrate them with their measly pew pew guns." The Generals quickly let out a snicker. Hasso quickly wiped a tear of his eye. "But anyways, we'll have to take this seriously. Who knows what they're up to." The Generals nodded in response.

"But for now, I have received the report of our numbers." Patton coughed.

* * *

 **(Current Number of Tanks present)**

 **America:**

 **Infantry not including Tank Crews: 200 Men**

 **XM-551 Sheridan: 5**

 **T49: 12**

 **M41 Walker Bulldog: 24**

 **T71: 1**

 **T37: 3**

 **Chaffee: 5**

 **M5 Stuart: 15(Recon and Support Only)**

 **M48 Patton: 1**

 **M48A1 Patton: 2**

 **M48A2 Patton: 4**

 **M48A3 Patton: 3**

 **M48A4 Patton: 1**

 **M48A5 Patton: 2**

 **M46 Patton: 4**

 **M46A1 Patton: 2**

 **M26 Pershing: 6**

 **T26E4 SuperPershing: 3**

 **M4A2E4: 3**

 **M4A3E2: 4**

 **M4A3E4: 6**

 **M4A3E8: 2**

 **M4A3E9: 1**

 **M4A4: 2**

 **Ram: 3**

 **Ram II: 4**

 **M4A6: 2**

 **M3 Lee: 5**

 **T110E5: 2**

 **T110E4: 4**

 **T110E3: 3**

 **M103: 5**

 **T34: 3**

 **T32: 4**

 **T29: 5**

 **T95: 2**

 **T28: 4**

 **T25 AT: 2**

 **Jackson: 6**

 **Wolverine: 4**

 **T30: 4**

 **Turreted T28: 5**

 **T25/2: 8**

 **Hellcat: 3**

 **T67: 6**

 **M44: 3**

 **M12: 2**

 **M40/43: 3**

 **M53/55: 3**

 **T92 HMC: 5**

* * *

 **German:**

 **Infantry not counting Tank Crews: 500**

 **Maus: 2**

 **E100: 4**

 **Pz. Kpfw. VII: 3**

 **VK 7201 K: 3**

 **E75: 5**

 **Mauschen: 4**

 **Tiger II: 2**

 **Tiger I: 4**

 **E50 M: 1**

 **E50: 3**

 **Panther II: 3**

 **Panther: 5**

 **Pz IV series: (D: 3, E: 2, F: 5, G: 1, H: 4, J: 4, Panzer IV 10,5mm Gun: 2)**

 **Pz III series: (E: 2, F: 5, G: 1, H: 1, J: 3, L: 2, M: 1, N: 4)**

 **Pz II series: (A: 2, B: 1, C: 4, D: 6, E: 2, F: 2, Luchs: 6)**

 **Pz I series, anything that remained in touch anyways: (A: 2, B: 5, C: 10, F: 15)**

 **Leopard 1: 2**

 **Rheinmetall Panzerwagen: 5**

 **Ru251: 3**

 **Jagdpanzer E100: 1**

 **Jagdtiger: 1**

 **Jagdpanther II: 5**

 **Ferdinand: 3**

 **Jagdpanther: 6**

 **Jagdpanzer IV: 7**

 **StuG III: 8**

 **StuG IV: 4**

 **Hetzer: 4**

 **Nashorn: 7**

 **St. Emil: 5**

 **Dicker Max: 6**

 **WT Borsig: 3**

 **WT Pz. IV: 2**

 **WT E100: 1**

 **Grille 15: 2**

 **E25: 10**

 **GW E100: 5**

 **GW Tiger: 6**

 **GW Panther: 3**

 **Hummel: 4**

* * *

 **Soviet Union:**

 **Infantry not counting Tank Crews: 500**

 **IS-8: 2**

 **IS-7: 3**

 **IS-6: 1**

 **IS-5: 2**

 **IS-4: 5**

 **IS-3: 5**

 **IS-2: 3**

 **IS: 7**

 **Obj. 260: 5**

 **T-62A: 4**

 **Obj. 140: 4**

 **Obj. 430: 4**

 **Obj. 907: 4**

 **T-22 Medium: 4**

 **T-54: 5**

 **T-44: 8**

 **T-44-100: 3**

 **T-44-122: 5**

 **T-43: 8**

 **T-54 Mod 1.(T-44/T-54 Hybrid): 3**

 **Obj. 416: 6**

 **A-44: 10**

 **KV-13: 3**

 **A-43: 6**

 **T-150: 3**

 **KV-220-2: 5**

 **KV-85: 4**

 **KV-1S: 10**

 **KV-1: 15**

 **KV-2: 3**

 **KV-3: 12**

 **KV-4: 15**

 **ST-1: 4**

 **T-100LT: 5**

 **T-54 ltwt: 4**

 **LTTB: 8**

 **LTG: 10**

 **MT-25: 12**

 **T-50: 20**

 **A-20: 40**

 **T-34 Series: (T-34: 25, T-34-85: 20, T-34-100: 12, T-34M: 10)**

 **SU-100: 5**

 **SU-152: 8**

 **SU-100M1: 5**

 **ISU-152: 3**

 **ISU-130: 4**

 **SU-101: 3**

 **Obj. 704: 4**

 **SU-122-54: 3**

 **Obj. 263: 2**

 **Obj. 268: 4**

 **Obj. 261: 2**

 **212A: 2**

 **SU-14-2: 3**

 **S-51: 1**

 **SU-8: 2**

* * *

 **French:**

 **Infantry not counting Tank Crews: 250**

 **AMX 50 B: 2**

 **AMX 50 120: 3**

 **AMX 50 100: 5**

 **AMX M4 mle. 45: 10**

 **ARL 44: 12**

 **B.-C 25 t: 10**

 **B.-C 12 t: 15**

 **AMX 13 105: 5**

 **AMX 13 90: 8**

 **AMX 13 75: 10**

 **AMX 12 t: 6**

 **AMX ELC bis: 20**

 **AMX 30 B: 10**

 **AMX 50 Foch B: 3**

 **AMX 50 Foch 155: 6**

 **AMX 50 Foch: 10**

 **AMX AC mle. 48: 5**

 **B.-C 155 58: 5**

 **B.-C 155 55: 3**

* * *

 **British:**

 **Infantry not counting the Tank Crews: 150**

 **Super Conqueror: 3**

 **FV215b: 5**

 **Conqueror: 8**

 **Caernarvon: 10**

 **FV215b 183: 3**

 **Tortoise: 2**

 **Centurion Action X: 5**

 **Centurion Mk. 7/1: 10**

 **Centurion Mk. 1: 14**

 **Comet: 6**

 **FV4202: 15**

 **FV4005: 10**

 **Achilles: 25**

 **Challenger: 20**

 **Conqueror Gun Carriage: 10**

 **FV2805: 15**

 **Chieftain: 20**

 **FV201: 10**

* * *

 **Italy:**

 **Infantry not counting Tank Crews: 500**

 **P. 43: 30**

 **P. 26/40: 20**

 **M15/42: 12**

 **M13/40: 16**

 **M14/41: 10**

* * *

"That is a butt load of tanks." Hasso whistled. The numbers of tanks were purely humongous. Not to mention that they are going to receive more reinforcements.

"I know." Patton nodded. He rubbed his chin before he set the map on to the table. "Our forces have reported camps on these part of the forest." He circled a few parts of the forest with a pen. "We are to scout these parts."

"But we all have to be careful, one wrong move then they'll be discovered." Hasso stated as he drank his cup of coffee. The Generals and Officers nodded in response. "We'll have to use distances and watch their activities."

"Agreed. We'll have to watch out and be aware of the surroundings." Dwight nodded.

"For now..." Hasso looked at the others. "We're going to need to scout and give reports on what happens next."

"You can count on all of our men." Patton grinned. The Generals shared a laugh before Stalin got his bottle of vodka.

"For the glory of our alliance and the glory for our countries!" The Generals lifted their drinks before they clashed with their bottles.

"For America!"

"For the Motherland, comrades!"

"For the Fatherland!"

"For French!"

"For the Queen and our city!"

"For Italy!"

"We shall avenge our Nations and bring back the former glory of our Nations!" The Generals and Officers quickly raised their bottles up. "And we will teach these bastards a lesson of 'Being a Monster 101'!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **(Village)**

 **1000 Hours**

The village elder was looking outside again out of concern. "I'm not liking this man."

"Why father?" The son asked as he was already considering whether his father was going insane for the past few days.

"The man hasn't left this place after a few days. Inspectors aren't supposed to stay in a village for more than three days." The elder answered his own descendant. The feeling was getting into his nerves. He wondered what happened to the usual Inspector. If something happened, it would mostly be something that was very grave. After all, he had the feeling when the man came into the village.

"Maybe..."

"If the Inspector's not leaving tomorrow morning, I would have to write a report to Vacuo's law enforcement to apprehend this man." The elder stated with finality.

"But father-"

"No buts, my son. If he doesn't leave first thing in the morning, then I'll have to report this man to his superior." The elder sighed. "It has been a long time that he has been living here. He has no manners, he doesn't show courtesy, he doesn't do things like how our usual Inspector does."

"N-Not everyone is the same, father-"

"But they should act the same. No excuses if he does something wrong with his attitude."

"But-very well, father." The son held his head down in defeat.

"Indigo. I have been observing him, he isn't a proper Inspector." The elder looked away. "He is something else. Something not right."

* * *

 **(Patch Island)**

 **1005 Hours**

"So, Rubes." A young girl with blonde hair and lilac eyes started. "What happened? You looked down for a few days."

"W-Well, Yang." Ruby just shrunk down at Yang.

"Ruby...We are siblings."

"But-!"

"No buts, Ruby." Ruby just looked away for a while.

"I just witnessed a boat hijack...Or something like that..."

"Wait your boat got hijacked?" Yang asked.

"Yeah..Sorta..." Ruby said a little sheepishly.

"Then what? Mom got their butts kicked?"

"Ehhh...No, I guess not." Ruby added as she played her fingers. "I was held hostage." Yang quickly focused herself on Ruby.

"What?" Yang was clearly shaking in rage. Ruby just covered her mouth in shame. "I'm so going to break whoever held you hostage by the leg!" She shouted out.

"YANG! You don't need to that!" Ruby flailed her arms. The fact that she didn't really think about that deeply enough. "They already got their butts kicked and were sunk to the bottom of the sea!"

"Huh?" Ruby quickly looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it..." She murmured while playing her fingers.

"Ruby...?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Yang." Ruby pouted while looking away from her family member. Its hard being a hostage and she did see the deaths of the ships' crew. The White Fang Leader also got stabbed and dogpiled, luckily for her, there weren't much blood...Asides the one that got shot between the eyes, good thing that his hood was black that she only saw a soaked stain of water-looking cloth instead of blood red liquid that slowly turned brown.

"Ruby, you can always-"

"No, Yang!" Ruby retorted at her. "I don't want to talk about it, ask Mom. She doesn't want to talk much about it too." Her pout still remained, instead of a more stern looking face, it made her look a lot more cuter and cuddly...

The World of Anime works in mysterious ways.

"Alright, Rubes. I won't talk about it anymore..." Yang sighed at her sister, who quickly sighed in relief. Yang just got up. "But if you want to talk about it...I'm always open." Ruby nodded at her. Yang quickly went up the stairs, leaving Ruby by the couch.

'At least, she won't know more about Rick and his friends...' Ruby thought. At least, Rick was kind enough to tend her and her mother as well as giving them a few items to help their comfort. The ships that she saw were extraordinarily huge! Not that she was saying they were a lot bigger than the Atlesian Fleet, but they had men to man them instead of robots with drones. The fact that they still had people as their operators and guards instead of robots, made her think about Atlas.

What do they excel in their terms? Her being a gun-nut and military nerd made herself think.

The Atlesian Fleet was able to destroy the Grimm easily. But they moved too slow to effectively put the Grimms down. Their robots numbered more and they are a lot more suicidal, causing them to be easy targets. Their men weren't disciplined enough. Comparing them with Rick's friend.

Their ships moved a lot faster. Some were able to send airborne fighters to either drop bombs or torpedoes. Their fighters also excel in maneuverability and were agile to dodge the Nevermores. They were armed a lot better than Atlas and they didn't even use Dust! Ruby silently squealed to herself. By all those, she would say that they were better in terms of agility and response to a threat. She can only hope that they would be alright.

* * *

 **(Sunset Village)**

 **063** **0 Hours**

In a village by the ocean side, the sun was setting. The village was named after a sunset, because of the fact that it was the closest one with the setting sun every day. But, the settlement was mostly just a few buildings with a few camps, a blacksmith's forge, a carpenter's workshop.

Currently, the village was being sieged by the White Fang. But unlike any other White Fang convoy, this particular convoy was brutal. Men, women and children alike were slaughtered like lambs in a slaughter. Women being harassed, children were enslaved. The Brutal convoy were laughing at their suffering. "Now, you suffer what we suffered when you treated us as lowlifes!" The leader of the convoy laughed as the village elder began to beg.

"P-Please...Just kill me. Spare the others!" He began to sob.

"How about..." He scratched his chin. Pretending to think about it. "No..." He grinned before grabbing his sword and readied himself to strike the man. "Say good night." He quickly swung it, but before it could go down to the elder. A sound pierced through the air.

It sounded much like a rifle, but it sounded close. That was when everyone realized the Leader of the Savages was shot by the head, right at the brain. The body fell down and went limp. The source revealed itself as the smoke dissipated to make out a man holding an M1 Garand. "Killing a surrendered is dishonorable." He said cryptically. "Therefore, everyone of you shall die by the hands of the Americans." He said coolly before flicking his finger, behind him were behemoths with trunks that glared right at the White Fang.

The wind picked up as flying vehicles with blades on top appeared and hovered right above the man and the behemoths. "For America!" The man yelled as the behemoths blew fire out of their snouts. They quickly collided with a few of the White Fang's vehicles before blowing them into nothing, but debris as pieces quickly hit nearby vehicles causing some of the White Fang to be killed in the process.

"Now...Charge!" He quickly ran towards the White Fang convoy. The tanks followed with numerous amount of soldiers following, rifles were already equipped with bayonets under their muzzles. They quickly swarmed the White Fang. A White Fang member tried to run away with a woman before having his knee shot by a rifleman. The enraged soldier quickly shot his other knee. Surprising the grunt at how easy his aura was pierced by a measly gun.

The woman ran as the rifleman nodded at her. The soldier then put on a sinister grin. He was in the 51st Havoc Platoon, the platoon of savages and brutal soldiers. They were permitted one thing that weren't allowed in other platoons. Brutal fighting. They were the main force to destroy the enemy's morale, but in this case. The whole faunus kind would see them in a different way.

The soldier cracked his neck before hand as he rubbed his hands together. "I'll enjoy this. So much." He quickly took his rifle and began to stab the man by the stomach. Every stab, more blood began to pour out as the faunus grunt coughed blood. His stomach casted more blood out, the guts began to splatter as the soldier got smothered in blood and guts. The faunus then went lifeless as the soldier smirked.

"That's the best artwork, I've done after I lived again." He quickly wiped off the blood on his cheeks before looking at it. He dismissed it as he saw everyone slaughtering the White Fang, the medics can only haul the villagers, who were injured and got traumatized by the encounter.

The man just sighed as he looked at the bloody mess of the Faunus. He scoffed at it before he joined his forces.

* * *

 **(Sea)**

In the middle of the journey to Vacuo, Heinz was looking back at where Atlas should be. "Oi, General. We're going to arrive in a few days." His Loader said with a salute.

"Are the supplies enough?" Supplies are essential and they needed every bit of rifle ammo, since they were easily running low on those type of ammo, but the tank shells weren't much of a problem, since as of now, more shells were being generated in a mysterious manner.

"We still got at least five magazines for every soldiers we got. We're going to have enough to destroy the mongrels." The Loader responded. Heinz nodded before looking back. "Are you worried, sir?"

"Yes. Yes, I am, Eins...I am worried about her."

"...If it helps, I also have a love back there." The man, Eins said to his Commander. "But still, time pass easily, General." He looked towards where Atlas should be. His Commander nodded, he oversee the men that were working on the deck. He sighed once again, he quickly went to the microphone before he tapped it a few times. **"Men, we are to arrive in Vacuo by a few more days. Give the civilians as much supplies of food and beverage as possible. Ransack the whole ship to find supplies."**

The men acknowledged the order before they ransacked the whole ship before taking out the supplies that were in them. The men quickly hauled the resources and dumped them on a spot. The men then took a bunch of them before giving them away to the civilians. Heinz sighed before he looked at Atlas again. He'll need to

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I was losing some ideas of what I should do. Plus, this was supposed to be a vacation for me to get off writing my other Fics about Japanese Anime and Shows. Yes, I am an otaku. But still, some of the things that Japan has are really good. But anyways, I'm going to tone down the time for updating this. So expect a lot more slower update for a chapter for this.**

 **Also, I'm still needing a few OCs for my other story, relating to tanks...If you are interested anyways...The form is in my profile btw.**

 **So without further a do, get the Tank Fact Corner up!**

* * *

 **(Tank Fact Corner)**

 **Tank of the Day: AMX 50B**

 **Adalard:** Yo! Everyone here? *Looks around*

 **Ruby:** Ady! *Pops up the screen*

 **Adalard:** GAH! *Fell on his butt* Don't scare me!

 **Ruby:** Sorry 'O.O Didn't know you were that easily scared.

 **Adalard:** Only if you pop out of nowhere...*Gets up* Anyways, welcome back to the Tank Fact Corner everyone! And today! We're getting the AMX 50!

 **Ruby:** It already sounds cool, yet I don't know it :O

 **Adalard:** Alright, the AMX has a few Variations. The AMX 50 100, AMX 50 120 and AMX 50B. The AMX 50B was actually called the AMX 50 120 B, since it was the upgraded version of the AMX 50 120. Let's start first with the AMX 50 100.

 **The AMX 50 100 was the further development of the AMX M4. This was one of the so-called Heavy-Medium, since it had less armor than any other Heavy Tanks. It weighed only 55 tons. 55! 21st when all Tier 8 Heavy Tanks are compared. In front of the IS-5, IS-3, T26E5, 110, 112, WZ-111, Emil I. The tank can go up to a speed of 51km/hour. The power of 850 horse power was inserted in the engine. The one thing you can describe an AMX when seeing first, will be its Turret.**

 **Instead of a fixed turret that can only go sideways, it sports the Oscillating Turret.**

 **Ruby:** Oscillating?

 **Adalard:** Its a turret that lacked a gun mantlet. The turret itself can go upwards or downwards, the thing lacking was that they don't have any gun depression or elevation, due to no gun mantlet.

 **Anyways, the AMX 50 100 was then upgraded into the AMX 50 120. The AMX with a bigger gun, the 120mm Autoloading Cannon.**

 **Ruby:** *Drools over the sigh*

 **Adalard:** Okay...

 **The AMX 50 120 was then given a trial, but the tank was then put aside before the French Tank Designers brought up the idea to increase its mobility and power. The tank was then remodeled into the AMX 50 120 B, but the former tank was brought up again and was given the role of a support tank for the AMX 50 120 B. After stuffing 850 hp into the French Tank, it was later given the role of a Main Battle Tank after trials, the AMX 50 100 and AMX 50 120 were then given the same engine and were also put into combat in the front lines with the AMX 50 120 B as support tanks.**

 **That was the history of the AMX 50 120 B of our Universe.**

 **Ruby:** Woah, 120mm and 100mm autoloader cannons. *Drools even more*

 **Adalard:**...Kay then, now everyone, hope enjoy this random story that came out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy and keep on tanking! See y'all next chapter!

* * *

 **Was brought to you by God90zilla Studios. Now readers, instead of the previous Tank List, we're giving another list. Hopefully, it will be a lot more interesting.**

* * *

 **Tank List(Re-newed):**

 **1: IS-4**

 **2: Obj. 268**

 **3: Jagdpanzer E100**

 **4: WT E100**

 **5: FV215b 183**

 **6: T49**

 **7: AMX Foch B**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this, now, we're planning on a Fire Emblem Awakening X World of Tanks where it will not only feature tanks, but a whole platoon of soldiers, tanks and armored vehicles to create a resistance group against the Plegian Empire. But eh, I mean the story is interesting and I got ideas for it, but I need to know whether it will get many views or not. Since, I was just a mediocre guy that brought in my brothers into writing and stuff. So, anyways, feel free to leave a review and see ya next chapter!**

* * *

 **EDIT: 10/13/2017**

 **Fully checked the chapter again, finished unfinished sentences and add a few more touches.**

 **Report finished.**


	5. White Fang Invasion

**HELLO AGAIN! We got so much review hauls in the last chapter! :D Hope we can break the record of my previous story being the most review in the least span of time on one chapter! From the looks of it, this will at least be the Chapter where we'll star the Warplanes and the Japanese Warship Fleet.**

 **^^ Anyways into the story!**

* * *

 **God90zilla Studios doesn't own World of Tanks or RWBY! :D**

* * *

 **Mostly plays WoT Blitz and have nearly not played WoT(A few times in my friend's PC), but no WT(None of my friends like it) :p**

* * *

 **Arc 1: Intro Arc | Chapter 5: The White Fang Invasion**

* * *

 **(Dust Mine)**

The Nations' Officers were scrambling to gather reports, men were manning machine guns and others were getting sandbags to secure the perimeter. The Generals were in the Command Tent, discussing about the reports and such. But from the looks of it, they weren't any threats to them. But they are a threat to the village where they lost high amounts of their militia men they lost.

"So, we are to set perimeters and set the defenses up. We are to get every forces to recon the area and watch for possible threats." Hasso stated as he pointed towards the advantage points for guard towers. Trenches were built to cover units and place artilleries at. The occasional warning of the White Fang getting more camps around the village worried the Generals. "We'll have scouts to recon area A, B and D for enemy movements."

"Sir! We have a batch of Tankers that just joined in. Last location that they've been was in Abuja." An officer saluted when he entered the room.

"Bring the Commander of the Tankers in." The Officer complied and quickly got out of the room. "Things might get a little confusing after this..."

* * *

 **(A Day Later)**

 **(Range Village)**

The Elder had enough of this as he got out of his house. His son can only reach for him. "Father! Don't do it!" He called out. The man didn't listen, he kept walking towards the Inspector, who was checking the buildings.

"Inspector, when will you be done?" He asked with a gentle, yet stern voice. The Inspector only looked at him for a while.

"I'm sad to tell you that in a few days, everyone needs to move out, since Vacuo is needing a good village to be a military checkpoint." He stated. The Elder, however wasn't buying it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline, even if you are an inspector, you can't tell us to leave our home for a stupid military checkpoint, even with that you'll need to have a military officer to approve of it." The elder stated before he pointed his finger towards the man before pushing him back with it.

"...I tried to do this the easy way with no casualties, but I guess it's unavoidable." The Inspector sighed. He quickly pulled out a gun. "Launch Operation Take Over."

 _"Roger."_

"Now, your people will-" A gunshot quickly shut him up as blood poured out of his chest. Blood began to taint his clothing around his wound. "What..."

* * *

 **(Recon)**

"Target is hostile." A Sniper reported. "Permission to terminate?"

 _"Permission granted."_ The officer on the other side gave a green light.

"Roger that. Target acquired." The Sniper reported. His assistant observed before the Sniper pulled the trigger. The bullet jolted after the reaction of fire with the gun powder. The bullet quickly got out of the sniper barrel. Making its way to the target. The shot was true, the wind didn't blow hard. The bullet can only fly true to the target before digging into his chest.

"Target down. Status dead."

 _"Good work. We are sending all of our Tanks into the Combat Zone."_ The Officer informed through the Comms.

"Roger. We'll be returning to base."

 _"Roger that, Sniper 1-1. Over and out."_

"Got it." The Sniper turned to his assistant. "We're moving out."

"Got that, Captain." The Assistant nodded.

* * *

 **(Range Village)**

The Elder just looked in horror as the Inspector bled out. "Elder!" A soldier in disguise quickly got out of a house. "White Fang Forces have been spotted coming in hot through the North. I advise you to get in the basement!" The Elder nodded before going into the public basement, other villagers were already evacuating right into their bunker, if there was a natural disaster or a raid. Reinforced with a pair of Iron Gates that were about 55mm thick. The whole basement was large or even larger.

"Alright. This is Buzzsaw 1-4, area is clear. I repeat area is clear."

 _"Buster 1-1. Roger, Buzzsaw 1-4. We are making our way ASAP. Hold position for five minutes."_

* * *

 ** _Reinforcements: 5 Minutes_**

* * *

"Roger. We're going to hold as long as possible. Over and out." The man quickly got to cover before readying his M1A1 Carbine. "This is Buzzsaw 1-4, in position. Ready to fire."

 _"Buzzsaw 1-2, ready."_

 _"Buzzsaw 1-3, I'm in position."_

 _"Buzzsaw 1-1, get ready to fire."_

 _"Buzzsaw 2-1, we're in position."_

 _"Buzzsaw 3-1, we too are in position."_

 _"Buzzsaw 4-1, we are ready to destroy, comrades."_

 _"Dagger 1-1, we are in position. Awaiting orders."_

 _"Saber 1-1, getting the line of fire."_

 _"Weapons up, soldiers. Get ready! Enemy in bound in twenty seconds."_ Buzzsaw 1-1 reported.

"Enemies in sight."

 _"Don't fire...Till I say so..."_ The Leader, Buzzsaw 1-1 radioed. A convoy of White Fang Infantry walked in with armored trucks and vehicles towards the Village, looking for signs of people.

 _"Not yet...Not yet...FIRE!"_

"Everyone open fire!" Bullet began to pepper the grunts. The grunts in return can only freeze in shock before getting shot down. They all quickly panicked before going towards cover. The former WW2 Soldiers were already used to guerilla warfare, making them superior in short and mid-range combat. Their guns were adequately decent in penetrating through their aura. But even with that, the bullets would ricochet off opponents with a more stronger aura, causing some of them to use a larger caliber gun to penetrate them.

 _"This is Buzzsaw 2-2, taking fire, need assistance!"_ A fellow comrade radioed through.

 _"This is Dagger 2-4, I see you, providing covering fire. Fall back from that position."_

 _"Roger, Dagger 2-4, over and out."_

 _"Alright, darn bastards! Eat lead!"_ A few loud bangs occurred as bullets from the Soviet Sniper Rifle, the Mosin-Nagant soared through the air before hitting a mark on a grunt's neck, another on a grunt's chest and the last on the grunt's leg. _"Target down. I repeat, target down!"_

Buzzsaw 1-4 can only shoot down a few more grunts before seeing a figure entering the village through the gate. An armored truck with weapons sticking out of it. "This is Buzzsaw 1-4, enemy vehicles are entering the village. Get the Panzerschreck!"

A german soldier quickly got beside his fellow American comrade before he shouldered his RPzB 54/1 model Panzerschreck, he took aim at the armored vehicle before firing the Anti-Tank/Anti-Vehicle weapon, the warhead launched itself before it thrusted itself into the armored vehicle, punching through the engine and caught the fuel tank, causing a tremendous explosion to occur with a few other grunts dying.

Unknown to them, a drone was watching the whole defense.

* * *

 **(Atlesian Control Room)**

"What on Remnant is going on!?" General Ironwood slammed his hands into the Command's desk. He and the other personnel were watching squadrons of unknown men taking on the White Fang, thinning their numbers without massive loss on their side.

"I don't know, sir. It appears to be the militia."

"How can they obtain a powerful weapon that are only used for Huntsmen!?" General Ironwood gritted his teeth. The men were showing something that General Ironwood didn't know. Teamwork. Trigger Discipline. Weapon Fire Management. Squad Management. And last, but most importantly tactics.

Teamwork for the fact that they aided each other in the battle, no one left behind.

Trigger Discipline on firing and stopping at the moment, their target was dead or knocked out.

Weapon Fire Management on where heavy fire should be put, focus fires on specific targets.

Squad Management on how five men worked their way through the flank and their communications with the other squads.

Tactics on how they were scattered and weren't near each other if explosions were to happen, only one or two would get caught.

General Ironwood can only grit his teeth at how effective these men were compared to his men. Drones. But what mattered the most were their weapons that were able to penetrate through aura. General Ironwood can only hiss his disappointment on how these men can outclass him by nearly every means and from the looks of it, they weren't even firing Dust Rounds.

He needs to know more.

He needs to learn more about them.

* * *

"We need fire support!" Buzzsaw 1-3 yelled as the man began to fall back slowly. Buzzsaw 1 Squadron wasn't doing well, their counterparts, Buzzsaw 2, 3 and 4 were going through problems as the White Fang's numbers were purely greater than them, but the men had to hold them back until the cavalry arrive. "This is Buzzsaw 1-3, I'm losing my position! They're ganging up on my position!"

"This is Dagger 2-2, I got your position! Providing covering fire! Fall back from your position!" Dagger 2-2 radioed up before getting his M4 Carbine before opening fire upon the attackers. Buzzsaw 1-3 can only nod before falling back into the second line position.

"This is Saber 3-2, enemy armored vehicle spotted, it's a tank! A medium tank!" The German soldier reported as a WF Tank rolled into the field, it was a hybrid of a Centurion with a more rounded turret and had a flat turret, like that of a T-62A Soviet Tank. The turret itself had an exceptional additional armor, making HEAT ineffective to hit it. Side skirts were placed upon its sides with an angled hull. It was coated with a raven black paintjob with a few red marks around it with the WF emblem.

The units saw that the WF grunts looked a lot more confident with its appearance, they smiled in a sinister manner. 'Wait till they look at ours. A good look at ours.' They thought before one of the soldiers took on a Panzerfaust and shouldered it. "Take cover!" A quick blast of the Panzerfaust sent the warhead swooshing into the tank's turret. It would have been useless if it was an HEAT, but fortunately they already loaded an AP warhead to penetrate it. The warhead penetrated right through the turret before exploding, the turret quickly took off like a rocket as it blew off upwards before smashing into the ground.

"HAHAHAHA!" The Anti-Tank unit laughed before he straightened his face and took his gun before supporting the other units. The WF quickly scrambled as more medium tanks rolled into the village. A heavy tank that depicted a Conqueror with a T110E4 turret that was given a black and white paintjob like a tiger's camouflage. A few light tanks rolled in, one that looked like an Ru251 with a M41 Walker Bulldog turret, but the turret was a lot more shorter, but still had the bump on the back.

"Shit..."

"This is Alpha 1-1, help has arrived boys." A radio transmission came in as the soldiers' morale rose up.

 **Reinforcements Arrived**

 **(Insert: Red Alert 3: Soviet March 3)**

A few rumble was heard as rubble began to shake. The WF grunts looked in confusion as a Russian soldier proudly stood up. "Hehehehe, I'm going to say this to you, cykas! Surrender or die by the hands of the new United Nations!" He yelled.

"Like hell we would!" A WF grunt retorted. "We'll never surrender to people like you!"

"Suite yourself." The Russian soldier shrugged as the walls behind them shattered like glass as Soviet KV and IS series followed by T-34s, M26 Pershings, T37s, M41 Walker Bulldogs, T30s, T32s, T34s, Turreted T28s, AMX 30Bs, AMX 50 series, B.-C 25ts, AMX Foch 155, AMX Foch Bs, Tiger Is, Tiger IIs, Ferdinands, Jagdtiger, Jagdpanthers, Panther Is, Panther IIs, E100s, E75s, E50s, Panzer IIs, Panzer IIIs, Panzer IVs, Caernarvons, Centurions, FV4204s, FV215bs, Conquerors, FV215 183s, FV4005s, Chieftains, Achilles, Charioteers, Challengers, Valentines, Churchill VIIs, Churchill Black Princes, P40s, P43s, and the Maus came out of the gates.

The WF Grunts quickly widen their eyes, but without warning, a shot was fired. By the Maus. A WF Heavy Tank was quickly destroyed by that 128mm shell. The other tanks picked their targets before firing. A few VK 1602s aka Leopards came out of the shattered wall with a few Cromwells, T71s, T49s, MT-25s, LTTBs, AMX 13 90s, AMX 13 105s, and the B.-C 12t. The light tanks quickly make short work with a WF Heavy Tank, three Leopards circled it as they loaded their rounds and fired. The WF Heavy tank didn't even have a chance to aim and fire as the engine compartment quickly blew up with the fuel tank, leaving a burning wreck of the former Heavy Tank of the WF Organization.

"This is Alpha 1-1, we have arrived in the targeted area." The Commander of a T30 radioed out.

 _"This is Command, we have incoming aircrafts coming to aid you with reconnaissance and support."_ A few buzzing was heard nearby.

"Yeah, I can see that, literally." The Commander took off his radio before he gazed upon a few P51 Mustangs, Ilyushin IL-2s with the rear gunner position, Junkers Ju 87 G Stukas, Supermarine Spitfires, Messerschmitt Bf109s, Messerschmitt Bf209s, Focke-Wulf Ta 152s, Mikoyan-Gurevich I-220s, Lavochkin La-7s, Lavochkin La-9RDs, Lavochkin La-3RDs, Yakovlev Yak-3s, Mikoyan-Gurevich I-250s, Lavochkin La-11s and De Havilland 103 Hornets flew through the air.

 _"This is Mustang 1-1, commencing strafing runs."_

 _"This is IL-2 1-1, every IL-2 begin strafing run!"_

 _"Spitfire 1-3, commencing strafing run!"_

 _"Zis iz Ta 152 1-3! Ve are beginning our strafing run!"_

The fighters began to dive down while some remained in their current altitude. _"Fire!"_ Autocannons began firing out as the rounds began piercing through infantry, while other armored vehicles have their modules damaged. _"This is Mustang 1-4, I am seeing enemy reinforcements! Bombers! Begin the assault!"_

 _"This is Invader 1-1, copy that Mustang 1-4, we are beginning our assault."_ SevenDouglas A-26B Invaders followed by five Bristol Blenheim Mk. IVs and nine Myasishchev RB-17s flew through the sky before dropping their payloads of 100lb, 250lb and FAB-100 bombs from their bomb doors, the bombs began to drop before zeroing into their expected targets before causing massive amounts of explosions to occur.

Now truly, the White Fang will have a long history with the United Nations.

* * *

 **(Command Tent)**

"You're telling me in the 1960s that the Africans retaliated?" General Hasso wasn't sure that he heard it right or if his ears were starting to go deaf.

"Yes, sir. We were first attacked by a battalion of Elephant Tanks, Rhinoceros Tanks followed with Hippopotamus Amphibian Tanks." A young looking soldier with a more modern uniform informed. His blue eyes were staring at the eyes of the Generals and Field Marshals, his blonde hair was drenched in sweat from the tension and stress that he was dealing with along with his pale skin.

"These...Elephant Tanks...What are they?"

"They are the Main Battle Tanks as like the M48 or M60 Patton, sir. They were the majority of the attack, mostly the right arm of every armored attacks. The Rhinoceros Tanks were fitted as their Medium to Short Range Combat Vehicles possessing the frontal part of their hull to ram tanks. The Hippopotamus Tanks were mostly amphibious, they were easy to knock out, but their size of a regular M5 Stuart made it hard for some of our inaccurate guns to hit them."

"What weapons are we talking about here, the thickness of their armor, their mobility, their weaknesses that we can exploit." General Dwight stared at the man.

"T-The Main Armament of the Elephant Tank was a 12,8 cm Kw.K. 44 L/55 from an E75 that they have captured and killed the crews, the secondary armaments were the M85 Machine Guns. The Rhinoceros had the 90mm Rifled Gun taken from the British Chieftain that was developed with M2 Browning Machine Guns, the Hippopotamus possesses the 122mm Gun of the XM551 Sheridan or the T49 model Light Tank, they had little to no armor with no secondaries."

"Interesting and their armor thickness?" Stalin asked as the man answered quickly.

"The Elephant's effective armor thickness was 200mm with a 150mm on the sides and 50mm on the rear, the turret was given a 250mm on the front, rounded up, the sides were most likely 100mm and the rear was 50mm. The Rhinoceros had 225mm on the hull, peaked on the middle and was used to ram and impale some of both Allied and Axis Tanks, but they only work on tanks with 150mm or less armor if not, they would only break off or get bent. The sides were only 75mm with a 40mm rear, the turret was given a 100mm up the front, 75mm on the sides, 20mm on the rear. The Hippopotamus only has 50mm all around it, HE can easily penetrate through them."

"And their ammoracks?"

"Their ammoracks were placed by the turret's front, safe from the fires of the front, but mostly APCR would penetrate through, but the cheeks, the gun has a mantlet and it was estimated to be at least 240mm of effective armor. The Rhinoceros has their ammoracks on their hull, it was located their, so any victims would be destroyed when the crewman lights it up."

"Like a kamikaze strike by the Japanese..." General Patton said out loud. "It would be effective, but it would also deplete their stocks."

"True, but since when does the ammorack does not explode, sir?"

"...True." The General nodded.

"The Hippopotamus has ammoracks rigged on the rear side of the turret."

"Now hold on, how do you know all of this?" Hasso interrupted quickly.

"...I was once a prisoner of theirs and I had to man one of the tanks, I have been forced to do it for three months before I made sure, every piece of information about their weaknesses was in my mind before I went rogue with an Elephant tank and returned to an Allied Base." The soldier reported.

"Good to know." The Commanding American General nodded as he looked at the soldier. "It's good to know that you have survived and lived to inform us about this threat."

"It is my duty, sir. Even though I have been fighting after your death confirmation." The young soldier saluted.

"At ease, soldier. I'm going to promote you personally for the fact that you have brought important and vital information to our attention." The General got up before he looked at the young lad. "I hereby promote you to Corporal, private."

"Thank you, sir. It is an honor to be promoted by the man himself." The Private bowed deeply before he got up and saluted, the General returned the salute.

"Now, we have to assign you and your crew into the field." General Dwight looked outside. "A conflict has begun. Vacuo isn't safe."

"Indeed it isn't, sir." An officer stated. "We have reports of the African Tanks going through the dunes."

"We have to relocate. You, order the men to pack all of the camp equipments, get all of them out of here, we are to relocate out of this spot."

"Where to sir?" The officer questioned.

"Forcefully, we have to resort to the inner part of the forest in a closed environment. I have a feeling that the Africans have a more mobile and faster tank, due to their tanks moving fast in the desert dunes."

"Right away, sir." The officer saluted before going off.

"Comrade Dwight, do you think this is a good idea?" The Soviet General asked with a hint of doubt in his tone.

"If his intel is correct, we'll have to order a co-ordinated, tactical ambush upon them to deal with their armored units effectively."

"Da, I for once agree to that decision." Hasso stated as his subordinate, Erwin nodded in agreement. "We'll need to ambush them with all the guns we have."

"Mind you, after testing, the ammunitions of our infantry weapons do not replenish like that of our tanks' rounds." Patton warned. "We'll need a constant resupply of ammunitions to keep fighting."

"We can use the ammunitions of our fallen foes, salvage their weapons and make good use of them, instead of neglecting them." The Soviet General suggested.

"True, we could do some good, instead of leaving them there to rust." Patton nodded. "It's decided, we'll be using our enemies' weaponry and make use of them, bury the dead then we'll make our moves." The others nodded in response before they began to move out.

* * *

 **(Back in the Action Field)**

"Incoming!" A few missiles flew across the sky as the UN Tanks took cover, a T32 was hiding its hull as its turret took on continuous fire. Explosions took upon the battlefield, endless streams of bullets thrown across the field. "Half-Load!" A mortarman yelled before he loaded the mortar with the shell.

Fires began to erupt as more explosions erupted through the battlefield, the WF were losing more tanks than the UN, which were only untracked or knocked out tanks with minor damages. "Enemy Heavy Tank!" The WF Heavy Tank came towards them before the American T30 took aim and blasted it into debris.

"Enemy down! Push!" Heavy Tanks were pushing through the enemy garrison, the WF grunts were throwing everything they had, but they weren't enough as the tanks bounced the Dust rounds and advanced dust rounds. Mediums were silently flanking the WF position with Light Tanks causing panics, Tank Destroyers were taking out the tanks effectively.

"S-Screw this!" A WF grunt yelled in fear before realizing Soviet Mediums with Americans and Germans pushed through their right flank. Light tanks were circling down the WF Tanks easily, since their early-technology of turning the turret, they weren't expecting the need of a fast turning turret, since they thought they would only face them in front of them and not being circled round and round.

Fighters took down the WF's VTOLs with their armor-piercing fast firing autocannons. "This is Mustang 1-4, we have taken down enemy air support. We are reporting Winchester on ammunitions."

"This is Dagger 1-3, roger that, Mustang."

"We are going to RTB now." The Fighter's pilot reported. The Fighters and Bombers quickly turned before they left the field. Now with no Air Support, they only have prototypical Drones that were only small helicopters with a hard maneuverability and a short period time to be airborne.

"This is Shilka 1-1, we have arrived to aid you in AA Support." A few ZSU-23-4 Shilka Armored Vehicles rolled in.

 **(WAIT WAIT WAIT! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A WOT FIC! WHY ARE THERE SHILKAS!? You might be wondering, but having tanks and limited air force? Better have more variants than having not so much variants than tanks, planes and warships.)**

"FIXED BAYONETS!" The soldiers got their weapons before putting on bayonets. "CHARGE!" The soldiers quickly charged with their own battlecry. The WF Grunts' positions were disorientated, they were too late upon noticing the soldiers as they lunged at the unsuspecting grunts. Attacking them brutally, not in a great fashion, but when its war you're talking about, there are no rules, there are only the dead and alive.

* * *

 **(Atlesian Control Room)**

People were in shock as the soldiers lunged towards the grunts, stabbing them mercilessly, some being pushed into walls before getting shot pointblank, some disarmed soldiers simply went to the old-fashion way with fists. The soldiers pummeled the White Fang numbers, their numbers were far inferior, but their attacks proved to be a lot more lethal than the White Fang's style.

Some of the Atlesian Operators held their puke inside as one of the soldiers grabbed a nearby shovel before hitting a White Fang member by the face with it and began to pummel him with it. Atlesians weren't allowed to do brutal and lethal actions, but this military was the exact opposite, attacking with men armed with heavy weapons, not relying on huntsmen and huntresses, armored units were giving support and their air support was far faster and far more lethal with their weaponry.

From time to time, General Ironwood felt more and more embarrassed as their military wasn't this effective with the addition of being more advanced with military units. The Operators were staring in shock at what was unfolding in front of them and that was before. They lost connection with their drone.

Everyone stared wide-eyed after that happened. No one dared to ask what happened after that. "Get that footage into the Council! This act cannot be tolerated nor ignored!" The Operators nodded quickly before taking the record into a drive.

* * *

"Cyka blyats have an aircraft spying on us, this whole time!" A Soviet Gunner of a ZSU-23-4 Shilka yelled as he gunned down the Atlesian drone. He never thought that it would belong to another Kingdom's.

"Damn right, they lost a whole lot of budget on that one!" The Commander grinned. "Get a move on, Comrade!"

"Ja, Commander!" The Driver said his affirmative before driving the Shilka towards the second line garrison as armored personal carriers moved in and provided covering fire. More soldiers dropped down before they got into their own cover. WF grunts were now being surrounded as their rear was swarmed by ambush soldiers that brought heavy arms to immobilize their retreat.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" An American Commander yelled as the firestorm ceased. "One last chance, surrender or die!" The WF grunts got out of cover, holding their hands high up in the air. Weapons were thrown down as they unmasked themselves. "Get to the ground! On your knees!"

"What are you going to do with us?" One quivered in fear.

"Process you, until we know who you are affiliated in and squeeze every vital information out of you." An officer stated. "Then we will be pending on what to do next." He stated later on. A few OH-58 Kiowas Helicopters surrounded the village, beginning to search for stranglers, anything that seemed important. But for now, no WF men were escaping nor were hiding in the plains. A few CH-53Bs, CH-54s and Bell UH-1 Iroquois' flew towards the village, Mi-24 Hinds, AH-1 Cobras followed with Mi-17s that flew through the air above them.

"This is Recon 1-3, we've found the downed Aircraft." An OH-58 Kiowa pilot radioed over.

"This is Fox 1-4, we will be transporting the remains of it to the base." A CH-54B pilot answered as he went towards the location of the fallen drone plane, a few men that were down there started to tie the drone to the CH-54's hook wire before the transport helicopter hauled it away.

* * *

 **(Ironwood's Office)**

Ironwood has been thinking for a while about the new Army that have attacked a WF Convoy. The only thing he was wondering was if the Army was for good or the opposite. With that amount of people taking on a convoy till reinforcements arrived was outstanding, every men would've been promoted to a Captain or higher for that astounding feat.

A knock came into the door. Ironwood relaxed himself. "Come in." The door opened to reveal the drunk man. "Oh, it's you, Qrow." The General sighed.

"What's with that look? Aren't you happy to see me risking my life?" Qrow countered as he casually walked up to the General's desk. "What's going on?"

"A new problem has rise and I want you to take a look at this." Ironwood pressed a few keys on his holographic keyboard to show the footage between the Soldiers of the new United Army against the White Fang. Qrow took a spit take from his booze, surprised to see the footage or more over that their cover has been blown. "These men came up in a White Fang raiding convoy and halted their advance. With no more than thirty men!" He growled.

"And lemme guess, you're jealous?" Qrow joked. General Ironwood kept a stern look on his face, not taking the joke. "Alright, alright, party pooper, you're wanting me to observe them?" Qrow sighed in annoyance. His question earned him a nod from the Atlesian.

"Yes and take one of them alive." Qrow twitched his eyes. He was to take one alive and bring him here. He was no stranger, since he knew them. And moreover, their relationship with Remnants was not a good one. Not at all. All they have in a positive relation was Range Village and most likely, they'll be evacuating the village right now.

"Alright, Jimmy. But, I can't guarantee a complete success after seeing how many men they have." Qrow shot back. He took another sip off his newly filled flask with vodka in it. The taste severely delicious as hell and the alcohol burnt his throat alive. Literally. Though, it was still delicious as hell, none of the booze he ever drunk was this good. "And note this, of everything I seen in my life, I never see this type of army." The drunkard informed.

"Regardless, this new piece of information can be a threat to Remnants."

"Ah ah ah, Jimmy, you're always to quick to judge a book from its cover." Qrow snickered. Just then the door opened, to reveal an old man.

"General-Oh, who are you?" The man asked. Qrow took a good look on him, he got blonde hair with blue eyes, pale skin like the majority of Remnant's amount of pale-skinned people. He wore an official Colonel-ranked uniform of the Atlesian Forces.

"Name's Qrow, the real question is who are you? I've never seen you before." The drunkard shot a glare at the man.

"Qrow...This is the long lost son of the Arc Family." The General introduced. "This is Gelb Arc, the actual first birth of the Arc family."

"Honored to meet you, mister Qrow." Gelb chuckled. "I'm in need for an immediate meeting with General Ironwood."

"Sure, I believe that you do need a meeting."

"It's not something that concerns of the drones or anything as of the robots, mister Qrow. It's about the men."

"The men?" The drunkard raised an eyebrow.

"These are the men that I've fought with." He pointed towards a German soldier with the Wehrmacht soldier uniform. "The Germans or rather the Nazis have been the antagonists in the scene of World War Two that I mentioned, General."

"And I thought that you were bluffing." The General remarked. "Are there other things to note?"

"All I have to say is that I'm not sure why they were siding with each other." Gelb rubbed his temple. Confusion was set on his mind as his supposed allies were siding with their enemies.

And true, this was all going to be a turn of events.

* * *

 **WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTES EVERYBODY! Yeah, confusing isn't it? A new character from World War Two, a new Nation, new tanks. Let's get to a conclusion. But not too much about the character or the new Nation's background.**

 **Gelb Arc, a former German Wehrmacht soldier was one of the soldiers that went missing after a certain event, granted he was now back due to some circumstances, he was the first child of the Arc Family.**

 **African Nation - The African Nation as stated in the Story was still nameless, thus needing a name, further more, their main units are their Elephant Tanks, heavily armored unlike some of the Heavy Tanks in the disposal of the UN, the Rhino Tanks with their penetrators, Hippopotamus Tanks with their short barreled cannons. As stated, the African Nation rebelled after they saw the Allied Forces as Oppressors in their eyes, thus leading into a rebellion causing some Allied and Axis Forces to cease their crossfire and focus on surviving together. With a temporary truce.**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Generalfeldmarschall: Surely do, still picking though...**

 **Gamerman22: OF COURSE PLANES WILL BE INCLUDED!**

 **Vulahnah: Still working on how it's gonna be in Vacuo instead of Atlas...And no, I don't mind, to be honest, send moarrrrrr!**

 **The Guy Who Makes Unfair Deals: GLAD YOU DO! YAMATO! BANZAI!**

 **New Universe Returns: ...Well Command and Conquer...I can't make it...Not because I don't play it, but I don't even know how to even start it...And Wargame, I don't know about that...**

 **Warthunder954: Please stop spamming...**

* * *

 **Now onto the Tank Fact Corner!**

* * *

 **(Jagdpanzer E100)**

 **Adalard:** Whada Whada Whada? .-. I'm back here...Lemme *Walks into one direction of the screen before appearing from the other side* WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS THING!?

 **Ruby:** We're in a space with no laws of physics~! *Floated uncontrollably*

 **Adalard:**...Alright, enough of this *Takes a stick before poofing the background into a room with a massive Jagdpanzer E100* That's better!

 **Ruby:** Awwww... D:

 **Adalard:** Alright, welcome back everyone to another-*Take a bottle of Schnapps and downed it* Tank Fact Corner. In which we will be featuring the German Monster, the Jagdpanzer E100 from Krupp!

 **Ruby:** OH MAH OUM! LOOK AT ITS GUN! *Uncontrollably drools over the size of the 170mm Pak Cannon*

 **Adalard:** Alright, history time! But wait...The Real World doesn't have a history of it... .-.

 **Ruby:** .-. So?

 **Adalard:** Plan B, our side of the history.

 **Alright, after the development of the E100 in the 1950s, Hitler wanted a large gun, a 170mm cannon stuffed on the chassis, since its first deployment was a lot more successful than the E75 or the Jagdtiger, to replace the Jagdtiger's place as the main Panzer Jaeger position. Krupp decided to make a crew compartment for it with a new design rather than using the same E100 Turret in 1951. He designed the compartment to be by the rear, not by the middle like its original form. The Tank sported a massive amount of armor upon its front, 200mm to be exact. The Top part sported 248mm of armor, though not as much as the E100's, its mantlet makes up for it.**

 **Ruby:** And?

 **A total of 298mm of effective armor was placed around the gun literally.**

 **Ruby:**...*Nearly faints over the number of thickness*

 **Anyways, the Jagdpanzer E100 was supposed to be given the 17 cm StuK L/53 gun instead of its 17 cm Pak Gun. But either way, the cannon worked like a charm and finally when the loading system, shell storage and other things were worked out, the tank became a monster. First deployed in the African Battle in 1956, it was later nicknamed the Mighty Jageroo or the Broomstick of Doom, the reason for the Broomstick part was due to its massive suppressor on its end. The Tank dominated the whole battlefield, the massive gun punished every unlucky tank to be caught in the open.**

 **The Jageroo was never to be underestimated at all, the sides were less than satisfication, due to having 138mm on the superstructure, the side skirts however makes a perfect counter for HEAT rounds, since they tend to explode before hitting the main frame. Nonetheless, this tank was supported by its whole platoon, being a sniper or rather a camper...**

 **KEMP BUSH!**

 **The Jageroo became an formidable foe in the battlefield, which inspired a larger caliber gun to be mounted on a tank...Yeah...**

 **Ruby:** BIGGER GUN!?

 **183mm from the Allied Side, the FV215b 183 was the only Tank Destroyer with its brother, the FV4005, namely the shitbarn from the size of its head to mount a 183mm cannon that is capable of firing HESH Rounds, making it a lot monstrous, the FV215b 183 though earned the name of Death Star, due to its armor and punishing gun.**

 **Ruby:** WHO WOULD WIN!?

 **Adalard:** Eh, I don't know. But the FV215b 183 would have a longer reload time, since firing it rapidly would produce to much heat that would mostly cause the shell to be affected and explode upon its firing stage. That's all for today though, folks! *Drinks another bottle of Schnapps* See you next time!

 **Ruby:** BYE!

* * *

 **Choices:**

 **1: IS-4**

 **2: Obj. 268**

 **3: WT Auf E100**

 **4: FV215b 183**

 **5: T49**

 **6: AMX Foch B**

 **7: AMX Foch (155) Before the Nerf and disband as the Top Tier X TD Line of the French Nation**

* * *

 **This took me more than the usual, since I was overrunned by the idea of re-doing the Fire Emblem X World of Tanks, since I don't even think it was worthy of it...And to some of you, sorry, but I can't do a Total Annihilation X Fire Emblem fic, since I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT GAME IS NOR HAVE I HEARD OF IT! But I do have two more fic concerning over World of Tanks and World in Conflict, no I'm not blending the two together.**

 **I got one for the World of Tanks, which is a crossover of World of Tanks and Yu-Gi-Oh GX...Yes, my stupidity of making overpowered cards in my previous fic earned me some bitch slaps on my cheek...**

 **The other is the World in Conflict with Familiar of Zero, in which the Soviet Union was sent into Halkeginia, not a platoon, but the whole nation with only the Infantries, Light Tanks, Medium Tanks, Heavy Tanks, Heavy Attack Helicopters, Medium Attack Helicopters, Scout Helicopters, Transport Helicopters, APCs, Amphibious-APCs, Medium Artilleries, Heavy Artilleries, Medium Anti-Aircrafts, Heavy Anti-Aircrafts, Armored Recovery Vehicle and the Transport Planes.**

 **That's all for now, sorry if it was too short or too boring. I got a life and it's not a good life nor a bad one. But sure thing is that I ain't got much time and my determination focuses mostly on support...No, I'm not abandoning this until its finished. Anyone want to make a sequel, go ahead. An Abridged Version get to it! A parody and bunch of silly One-Shots, GO AHEAD! I WANNA READ THEM! Mostly, anything that stays out of the canon period is welcomed. The fact that more and more characters will come up will also mean more OCs and I don't have more OCs except ones that I have made on my own. So please, if you want to.**

 **You can just send me an Application THROUGH THE PM BUTTON! GET THE PM BUTTON NOT THE REVIEW BUTTON! And as following.**

* * *

 **Application Form:**

* * *

 **Tank Type:**

 **Nation:**

 **Commander:**

 **Driver:**

 **Gunner:**

 **Loader:**

 **Radio Operator:**

 **Add their personalities to make you a lot more at ease if I'm using them wrong or making them go OOC. No need background stories.**

* * *

 **That's all. See you in the next-**

 **WE'RE IMMOBILIZED!**

 **...**

 ***Deep Breathe***

 **Fuck all of you reds...Or purples...See ya next ride.**

 **TRACK FIXED, LET'S GO!**


	6. Welcome to the Savannah, Boys!

**Sorry for the delay, guys. Writer's Block, Plot Confirmation and Timeline Blueprints are being made. Sooooo, it's been a while...But without further a do, get this story out with a bang!**

 ***BOOM!***

 **A Bang! Not a boom! Ugggghhhhh, fine. Now, Tankers, let's roll out!**

* * *

 **God90zilla Studios doesn't own World of Tanks or RWBY! :D**

* * *

 **Mostly plays WoT Blitz and have nearly not played WoT(A few times in my friend's PC), but no WT(None of my friends like it) :p**

* * *

 **Arc 2: A Few Years Later Arc | Chapter 6: Welcome to the Savannah, Boys**

* * *

 **(United Nations Forces)**

"I believe it is best that we stay in Vacuo for a while." Hasso advised as the convoy moved, trucks were carrying the soldiers with APCs covering their perimeters. "After all, if they went to Vale right away, we'll most likely be ambushed."

"I disagree, after their loss, they possibly can't stand back up so easily after that." Patton responded.

"How about the Voyage Forces?"

"We'll have them redirect to Vale."

"And in what village will they arrive in?"

"...Fuck." Patton didn't think that through as the German General laughed his ass off. "Fine, we're going to wait for them here in Vacuo."

"We'll have to set a stronghold if we're to survive in this harsh environment." Hasso added in.

"This is Recon 1-3, we have incoming."

"This is Patton, are they friendly?" The American General questioned.

"Don't think so, General sir. I think they're from the African Corps!"

"Shit, get all the Units in front to intercept, every support units get the people to safety!"

"Roger that, sir!" The scout quickly answered.

* * *

 **(In the Front Lines)**

"This is Dicer, we have a problem." Commander Dicer radioed out.

"This is Malashenko, what is it, comrade?" A Commander of an IS-3 got out through the radio.

"The girl in my tank is fucking moaning and doesn't want to get to safety!" The Commander yelled in annoyance.

"So? Let her."

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"Insane is my middle name, blyat." The Soviet Commander added. Dicer just sighed in exasperation at the forces that were ordered to hold off the Attackers. T30s and T32 Americans reinforced the defensive measures, T-34s with T-54s and T-44s joining along with the British Caernarvons, Conquerors with Tiger IIs, E75s along with the French AMX 50 series.

"This is Alpha 3-1, defenses have been set. We are awaiting your orders." Another T29 arrived. The turret turned at the direction of where the enemy would come out from.

The tanks were setting the defenses for the upcoming attack, but what they did instead of making a blockade. Was to make an ambush. The nets were covering the tanks, the frontal part, the camouflages on their paints, the tanks were blending in with the environments. "We are in position, sir." A Tank radioed.

"Roger that, awaiting enemy position."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in Vale)**

"Never have I seen something like this." Ozpin took off his pair of glasses as he tried to see the video. Tanks running over White Fang men. Soldiers brutalizing their foes with everything they got, even shovels.

"This is absolutely barbaric." Glynda gasped at the sight of the soldiers not backing out as more and more tanks came in and tear the convoy apart into nothing, but messes of blood and metal.

"Indeed, no Huntsman, Huntress or soldier would be acting like this." Ozpin nodded as Anti-Air Units began tearing through Nevermores, Helicopters flying through until the transmission ended with a static screen. Tanks, nothing that Ozpin has seen, they were already advanced, but to destroy a convoy like child's play was no small matter. Holding it off with only more than twenty men. Inferior to their opponent's number. But their teamwork, skills, aiming and weapon discipline paid off that inferior in numbers, stating that Quality over Quantity.

Their quick firing weapon, their timing on stopping, their movements, their need for each other exceeded that off an Atlesian Army, working more like a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses as they provide each other with support, covering fire and suppressing fire to advance or fall back. Their effective firing on eliminating enemy units were a lot more effective than Atlesian soldiers.

"I fear for our students when they encounter them." Glynda shuddered as she looked towards the forest of Emerald Forest.

"Me too, Glynda. We can only hope for the best." Ozpin folded his hands together as he looked into the never-ending forest of green.

* * *

 **(Skies of Vale)**

A few Transport Airships from Vale have been flying towards Vacuo to supply them with Dust before they had encountered a swarm of Nevermores. To be honest, there weren't so much Grimm activities around forests, but maybe from the fact that countless have been slaughtered by unknown hunters that flew through the skies. They had adapted to thinking that using superiority in numbers would scare them away.

The Transport Airships have been avoiding the horde of Nevermores for days, there were a lot of them. More than a hundred to be exact. Those Nevermores have been flying through Vale's skies as Vacuo was currently being occupied by optimist Grimm killers, but when they thought they were in the clear. Oh how wrong they were.

* * *

 **Insert - DragonForce - Fury of the Storm**

* * *

American P-51 Mustang Variants, German Messerschmitts Bf109s, Japanese A6M5s, Ki-102s, French MB 151s, C 714 Cyclones, British Supermarine Spitfire variants, Soviet Union MiGs, Yaks and Las began to make pursuit upon the aerial Grimms. A pair of Mustangs began to tail the alpha Nevermore as its minors began to fly away from the swarm of Fighters. The fighters were more or less superior when they tailed the Nevermores.

The avian Grimm can only get slaughtered by countless machine gun fire as a Ki-102 did a backflip when a Nevermore tailed it before the Japanese fighter fired its machine guns. A pack of Nevermores were overwhelming a C 714 Cyclone, which quickly maneuvered towards the sky as a line of three British Spitfires flew right at the Nevermores followed by Bf109s and MiGs before they peppered the Nevermores with lead.

Countless bullets peppered the Nevermores as they turned into bloody mess of feathers and disembodied parts. The dead bodies turned into ashes as the Fighters flew off to hunt more of their kind. A nearby Transport Airship was passing by before witnessing the pack of fighters pass by. "What the shit!?" He looked towards the retreating fighters as they disappeared within the clouds. "...Alright, I'll stop having too much alcohol." The pilot spoke to himself before putting his flask down. "That was so weird!" He got out to himself as he continued his journey.

* * *

 **End OST**

* * *

 **(United Nation Forces)**

"Enemy Forces are getting into the kill zone. Hold your fire till the signal." An M103 Commander radioed, receiving 'affirmitive's as all of the tanks stayed in place, no movements of the tracks, turret, gun depression or elevation nor did the co-axial gun or hatch moved. EVEN IN A SLIGHT ANGLE OR SHIT.

The enemy forces weren't as big as before. Merely numbering around fifteen. No big guns nor armored vehicles. Only plain vehicles with people sitting by the carts that was pulled along. The tanks didn't fire as the carts moved by, unaware of their presence. "This is Unit Tiger I - three. Ze enemy convoy is not an enemy. I repeat the convoy is not an enemy."

"This is Hasso. Verstanden, keep your position."

"Verstanden, Kommandant." The Commander closed the radio as the convoy moved on.

"Everything is going smoothly, aye, comrades?" An IS Commander questioned.

"Indeed." A British Commander on his Comet responded. "It seems that they are only passing by."

"Yes, but let's not lower our guard. For all we know, they could lash out on us any minute." The M103 Commander wearily got out. Nervous of his comrades' safety as he eyed the people that passed by. Civilians from the looks of it.

"Negotiator, you're up." A T30 Commander radioed quietly. Said man at the other line picked up an 'affirmative' before logging out.

* * *

 **(Negotiator)**

George Lancaster was no normal soldier, he was rather the social man that rather keep his hands off bloodshed and come up with something that resolves between two sides. Of course, this will only work for terrorists and other such in the negotiatable zone. Other than those, well he can't handle them.

He was an American, one that disagrees with blood shed, but when the military called for him to defuse a terrorist act in the middle of Europe in a really dangerous situation, he had to act. And where did that get him? Killed in Action. Duh.

The man had shot black hair, a pair of brownish-topaz eyes with tanned skin. Wearing his Soldier Uniform with no protection from bullets on, he stepped in front of the convoy. "Halt!" He gave the hand to usher them to stop. He walked towards the front truck before knocking at the window. The driver in response quickly lowered it.

"What do you want?" A scruffy looking man asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Selling slaves, faunus and humans alike. You interested?" George took a moment to get a good look on the man. Whitish grey hair, greyish eyes with pale skin.

"What's your name?"

"Heh, why are you interested?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Just answer it, asshole." George was losing his patience and cool. The word of 'Slaves' had set his cool off and put him on high alert.

"Hear that, fellas? Tiny here thinks he's a big deal." Men from the other trucks laughed at him.

"Fine, how about a bargain?" A smug expression put on the American's face. "I'll trade the slaves if you comply and surrender, other than that, we gun you down to the ground and spank your arse. How about it?"

"You hear that? I'm so scared." The man sarcastically remarked. "Get lost, or I'll skin ya."

"Skin me?" George laughed at him.

"What's funny?"

"I think it's the other way around." Through the woods, multiple sounds of grinding metal sounded. And from the trees, a large figure took over. A T29 ran over the dirt passage. Blocking their way. The head of the tank slowly turned, its massive cannon intimidated the slavers. More and more came out. American. Soviet. German. French. Italian. Tanks came out of their spots before soldiers, who sat on the tanks' figure dismounted and took an aiming position.

"So, now..." George smirked. "What will it be? Your fortune? Or your lives?" It was at this point that the slavers knew.

They fucked up.

* * *

 **(Atlesian Oceans)**

"Now we are ready to sail for the Horn, weigh hey, roll and go!" The British crews were singing out as they laughed. The Captain of the Ship smirked at the enthusiast voice of singing.

"Cap'n!" The Captain looked at the caller.

"What is it, soldier!?"

"Come down and dance and sing with us! It is afterall a time of peace for the time being!"

"Aye, captain! You've been looking down for a while." The Captain smirked.

"You boys sure do know how to have fun, but this old-timer has no need for that. Waste your time on your thing. I will be looking for dangers ahead of us."

"Aww, come on, Captain."

"There is no time for an old man to play, lad. Until we reach land and find our destination, we shall have a big celebration, until then, I must stay vigilante." A certain professor sneezed. Or to-be-Professor anyways.

"O'right, Captain. As you wish." The soldiers went back to doing their things.

"We got movements, twenty miles south." A radioman voiced in.

"Twenty miles south?"

"Roger. We got twenty multiple contacts. Ready the ships."

"Roger." The Captain radioed. "All hands on deck! Twenty miles! We got twenty incoming!"

"This is the Atlesian Warship, Kaiser. You are to explain your purpose."

The Captain recomposed himself before he looked out for the contacts through his binoculars. Destroyer or Corvette-Class Ships with a greyish white paintjob with small measly cannons. Preferably 105mm with nearly no torpedo tubes, sides the one on the middle of the ship with only two torpedo tubes. Another was a big battleship that sported two giant turrets with two 250mm cannons on each turrets. Cruiser-Class with merely 160mm single-cannoned turrets, three on the front with two on the back. No torpedoes.

'These people are underpowered, seriously. Who designed these crappy ships?' The Captain thought to himself in disbelief. "This is the Atlesian Cargo Ship, Lloyd. We are to..." The Captain hesitated before looking at one of the containers that had a brand on it. "Deliver containers of Schnee Dust Company's high quality dust." He tried to not sound suspicious, but obviously it was the other way around.

"We'll have to inspect your cargo."

"U-Um...I don't think that's a wise plan." The Captain came in.

"Is there something?"

"Ummm..." He hummed before he tries to make contact with the should've been nearby IJN Fleet before switching the frequency. "We need help." People on the other line began to speak Japanese in which made the Captain facepalm before a man came in, speaking crude English.

"This is Captain Aruga Kosaku. Captain of the Yamato. Who am I speaking with?" The crude Japanese-toned voice asked.

"I am Captain James Kenway of the temporary Cargo ship, Lloyd."

"Do you need assistance?"

"We need assistance."

"We'll send reconnaissance aircrafts to your co-ordinates. We will be one stand by to fire a salvo."

"Roger that, Captain. Much appreciated."

"We are one in this World, Captain. You know that our one sole reason is to slay the Witch that has destroyed our nations." Replied the Japanese Captain. "If we declare war on each other, it will be utterly pointless."

"True that, Captain. Over and out." The Captain switched to the Atlesian's Frequency.

"Sir? Sir!? We'll have to go for offensive-! The hell!?" A few Reconnaissance Aircrafts came in with Bombers and Torpedo Bombers. The Bombers quickly got on top of the Battleship before locking on before throwing off their AP Bombs. The bombs quickly penetrated through the ship's hull. The scream on the other side was indicating that the whole ship was currently being torn apart as a few cruisers tried to fire their AA before Torpedo Bombers dropped their Torpedoes on them.

"I believe this is overkill." James spoke up.

"If you believe this is overkill then what are Battleships?" A crewmember asked.

"...God give them mercy."

"Fair enough." That made some of the crew members laugh. Ships were set on fire before a salvo of HE shells came in and tore down the so-called Battleship into rubbish. The guns were fired. 460mm. Nine shells were fired. And it turned the Atlesian Battleship. The Top of its current line of Dreadnoughts. Into nothing more than pieces of metal and garbage of the sea. Another kill scored. By the Yamato.

The Top Battleship of the Imperial Japanese Navy. The Battleship that was then turned into ruins by dozens of torpedoes and bombs before taking in water. A feat for a Nation with not much resources. Yamato was the one, who could take on the American Dreadnought, Iowa or maybe her Successor, Montana.

"Battleship has been sunk." The voice of Aruga Kosaku laughed. "That'll teach that there are bigger guns in the sea than you think there were."

The Atlesian Cruisers desperately tried to turn, but a few salvoes from other Battleships came up to hit their citadel and place holes on their hull, water began to leak in as Shimakaze with eight of the Yugumo-class destroyers came in and turned broadside to lay down their torpedoes into the water to have some fun. The torpedoes slowly reached for the cruisers before hitting them. All of the targets took in water with tremendous damaged hulls with mangled turbines.

Destroyers were taken down by the Zao and her sister ships, Kao and Dao. The three fired their 203mm HE shells at the Destroyers, the shells exploded on the Atlesian Destroyer's hull, detonations of the ammo storage units split some of the hulls in two or into three wrecks. "That'll be all of them." The Captain of Lloyd spoke up. "Rally the savers! We're going to pick up the survivors!" He yelled out before sighing to himself.

"What the hell are we doing? Killing bunch of stupid sailors when they're clearly outmatched by superior engineered ships..." He muttered out as the IJN Fleet accompanied by some American Landing Ships and a few Cruisers came out of the smokescreen that was set during the whole encounter.

"Ahoy lads! Need a hand!?" A man from the Saint Louise(1938) yelled out as a few life boats came off the sides as they rowed to find survivors from the shipwrecks.

'This will be an annoying day...' The Captain mused to himself.

* * *

Columns of Japanese Tanks and Chinese Tanks were driving off towards Vacuo as soldiers sat on the tanks with Type 60 APCs, old Type 1 Ho-Has, Type 4 Ka-Tsus, Type 1 Ho-Kis, Captured Universal Carriers from the British, M3 Half Tracks from the Americans, Type 92 Chiyoda Armored Cars with a few M41A3 Bulldogs that were captured alongside Chaffees, Pershings with a pair of Super Pershings and a few British Chieftains and Centurions.

A long war from the 1939 to 1968. Although technology went far beyond reach in the other distant dimension in which the war was cut short by the Nuclear bomb that took away lives of Japan. No matter how you look at them, Japanese were stubborn and are hard headed people, fighting for their country till death. No matter how heretic it looks, it's also fascinating.

Alongside the Japanese were Chinese Type 63 APCs, Type 77s, WZ-523s, Type 85s and Type 89s. Type 59 Medium Tanks, Type 62s, Type 63s, WZ-132s, 121s, WZ-111s, 113s, 112s, 110s, IS-2s, WZ-120s, T-34-3s, T-34-2s, T-34-1s, WZ-131s, Type 64s, 59-16s, WZ-131G FTs, WZ-34-2G FTs, WZ-111-1G FTs, WZ-120-1G FTs, WZ-111G FTs, WZ-113G FTs. The Chinese had a lot more variants in their tanks. From Light Tanks to Tank Destroyers.

But what lies in front of them. They will soon find out.

"So here we are, what are we doing today, Commander?" A Japanese soldier asked as he sat on the STA-2 before looking up to his Commander, who sat on the STB-1.

"We are going to...Vacuo...I presume that's the name."

"You mean Vacuole?"

"No, you god damn Manuke(Idiot)!" The Commander barked at the soldier before snorting. "We are going to go west of this area."

"...How many hours till we arrive, sir?"

"Roughly counting rest stops and such, twenty days. Without rest, a dozen."

"A dozen at max!? I'm feeling my inner guts falling apart."

"Shaddup, Manuke! If you want to avenge the emperor then you'll do it properly!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" The soldier yelled as he readied his helmet.

"We have hostiles just ahead. Everyone assume battle formations."

"How many?"

"Take fifty wolf-like beings, thirty medium-sized bears, twelve large-sized bears, three griffins, two big scorpions, five soaring giant crows, three two-headed snakes and three big elephants." The informant listed.

"Ready the AAs." ZSU-57-2s, ZSU-37s, Type 63s, ZSU-23-4 Shilkas, Ko-His with Type 2 20mm AA Machine Cannons and a few Type 87 prototypes that were very efficient on doing AA works. "When I say fire, fire."

"Yokai/Hao!(Roger)" The three massive crows spotted a provoker in the distance, hoping to get an easy meal, the three crows went straight at him as the man went towards the AA guns before the Nevermores squawked in surprise as the STB-1 Commander smirked.

"Fire." Gunfires from the AA made work of the Nevermores as they didn't have the chance to stop nor to turn as their bodies began to get riddled by AA bullets. Not to mention those nasty bullets from the quad-cannoned ZSU-23-4 Shilkas. "Halt!" The Nevermore were covered in the smoke as clearly they were already dead. Now the Japanese and Chinese soldiers readied their guns, which were armed with bayonets.

"Bayonet armed!" The soldiers yelled as they readied their rifles like spears. "CHARGE!"

"TENO HEIKA BANZAI!" The first wave of yelling Japanese soldiers screamed in energy as the first yelling soldier came in rushing through the formation, the following waves followed as tanks, APCs and IFVs marched slowly.

* * *

A peaceful day for the Grimm. It was sunny. It was kinda dark. It was a gloomy to say. It was a perfect day for a Grimm nonetheless. Every Grimms were satisfied. Some were smelling each other's asses. Yeah, that's what some do. Kinky shit. If humans and faunus can do it. Why not Grimm? Oh right, no souls. Nothing can possibly ruin this day.

"TENO HEIKA BANZAI!" Sides that.

An army of men in green came out with old-fashioned rifles with bayonets. The Grimms turned to have their jaws unhinged themselves as the suicidal soldiers stabbed through Beowolves. One even stabbed a Beowolf to the ground before taking out a knife and began to cut it mercilessly. Others fired their rifles before continuing their rampages.

"BANZAI! TENO HEIKA BANZAI!" More and more soldiers came through before a few of them climbed the Goliaths and began stabbing their backs. Their trunks were riddled by cuts from the bayoneted rifles as they wailed in agony.

Well, so much for a peaceful day for the Grimm. The Grimms were quickly slaughtered though, the Goliaths were not going down with the Deathstalker, a few Ursa Majors were getting so many scars from the bayonets as steel beasts with green paintjobs rolled in. Their trunks aimed at the Grimms before firing.

Leaving nasty holes for those fuckers.

At the end, well, it wasn't a fight. Not a brawl. Not a battle. Not a war. Not a one-sided battle. It was basically a slaughter. A working chance of a full-surprise attack with no exceptions. Another normal day in the World of Remnant.

 **GYARRRRRRGHHHHHH!**

Sides that.

* * *

The journey to Vacuo wasn't necessarily quiet. They were needing to move a good 100 miles through the sand dunes, which will be hard for Heavy Tanks and some Tank Destroyers. But other than that, they were moving well. They were moving towards Vale in a very slow movement. General Patton and the other Generals were currently leading the whole army of tanks and other such vehicles with soldiers, villagers and slaves towards the border.

"Just a couple more miles till we hit the border, sir!"

"Good!" Patton looked through his binoculars. "We have to cross the border before nightfall."

"Roger that!" Tank Commanders were looking through their binoculars as the E100s and the Maus' were being towed by several Medium Tanks like the E50s, M48s, M26s and the soviet mediums along with some French Heavies, which had a lot more engine power.

"Sir, we're getting info that the fleet are to reach within fifteen more hours." A soldier reported to Patton.

"Good to know, soldier. We'll be hitting the border, change the plans, we're crossing to Vale until the fleet arrives with our men."

"Roger that, sir!"

* * *

The African Savannah.

One of the most lethal Savannahs in history. Tank Battles were recorded there. With decent maneuvers, snapshots, bouncing shells off and RNGesus, the African Savannah was more or less the most lethal battleground to ever exist.

Africans were known to be discriminated. But that all ended in the 1960s. Tanks taken from the Savannah were remodeled, recreated, reformed and reborned into the World. Tanks that could rival the Chieftain and other such tanks.

The African Heavy Tank, Elephant tanks were dictators. Featuring a massive 1200 HP engine from a knocked out Jagdpanzer E100. 12,8cm KwK 44 L/55 from an E75. A thick frontal armor, but not much speed. The tanks were fairly slow in the sands, but in solid ground, they were dominators...

Until they were nerfed, since they took up too much resources and metal to make and nerfed their armor harshly for speed and convenience. 200mm for the front, 150mm for the sides and 100mm for the back, the turret was given an all around 150mm thickness with a slanted front.

And there the African Monsters roared. Large excavator front came up and dug itself out of the hole. Its 12,8cm Kwk German FlakGun shone in the hot sun.

Then there was the Rhinoceros Medium Tank. With a 225mm frontal armor, 75mm on the sides and 50mm on the rear. A 100mm frontal armored turret, 75mm on the sides and 20mm on the rear. It was still reasonable seeing how strong its frontal armor is with its thin side armor, it wasn't as expensive as the previous Elephant and it was definitely a good tank for the African Korps.

Then last, but not the least, was the Hippopotamus Light Amphibious Tank, the 50mm paper tank that can float on water and was armed with a 152mm Gun-Launcher. The three way tank, the Recon, the Amphibious and the Ambush Tank. It had the most use in the Army and that alone made the Tank an iconic figure to the Africans until this day came. "Commander! We have incoming!" A man with a dark skin tone, his skin being covered in red veins and his eyes blood red, while wearing a heavy form of olive green uniform took off his sunglasses as he smirked.

"So, it is time...order the men to gear up! We're going to ambush these fuckers!"

"On the way, Commander!"

"Soon, this World will fall before our knees." The man grinned before he got up to his Elephant Mark IX tank. "Tanks! Move out!"

And so, the African Freedom Korps had enough of all of this and decided to end all of their men and women's suffering. About a hundred of them began to move out towards the United Forces and this day will be marked as the bloodiest day of both human and faunuskind.

* * *

The United Nation Forces kept pushing through the dunes as Patton looked through his binoculars. His vision was blurred by the never-ending dusty winds. That was before a High Explosive Anti-Tank shell failed to penetrate an M4A3E8's side armor. "Enemy! 9'o clock!" The Commander yelled as the tanks began to turn their turret to the right. "Cover the hulls! Cover the hulls!"

"What was that!?"

"It's definitely a HEAT shell! Good thing we got spaced armor!" The M4A3E8 Sherman Commander yelled in relief.

"We got vision on the enemy! It's a Hippo!" The Gunner of a Half-Track yelled. "Blast that cunt with HE!" The Tanks quickly loaded HE rounds before firing at the supposed tank. All the hits made contact, but it wasn't upon the intended target. Out of the debris smoke, the Elephant Mk IX Tank began to move forward. Its 12.8cm gun pointed at an M4A4 variant Tank before firing, firing on the move was never a smart move, but the tank was accompanied by several others as they opened fire upon the United Forces.

"All tanks, cover the civilians, I repeat cover the civilians!" The tanks began to open fire. The E100 aimed at one of the Elephants before firing an HEAT shell at its hull, causing it to penetrate the tank before causing the ammo to explode from the heat.

"Centurions! Track 'em!"

"Firing HESH!" The Centurions began to load in their special HE round before they fired it, the splash, caused some of the tanks to stop suddenly and slightly reveal their sides. "HESH their sides!"

"On the way!" A Centurion 7/1 Loader quickly loaded the shell as he gave a thumbs up to the Gunner, who quickly readied to fire. The trigger was pushed as the tank cannon recoiled as it sent the HESH shell out of its casing. The round began to slowly rip through the air and out of the barrel. It began spinning as the wind continued to carry it towards its destination. The shell quickly made contact before it smashed into the side. It's named High Explosive Squash Head for a reason and the tip quickly flattened as the insides was triggered from the contact before exploding, causing shrapnels to blow up towards the tank's sidearmor, in which was filled by some tank rounds.

And then, an explosion occurred. The turret was sent flying, blood began to pour out of the turret as the crew member couldn't even survive the aftermath.

The United Forces continued to stay below cover, wiggling their tanks to harden their foes' chances to penetrate through their armor. "This is Alpha, SPGs! Where the hell are you!?"

"Firing!"

"On the way!" A quick blast was heard as it was followed by a few more as shells were lobbed towards the enemy tanks as they began to explode around them. One of them hit the Rhinoceros before it set the engine ablaze. The tank wasn't able to put the fire out as the tank blew up.

"We're receiving no casualties!" A T95 Commander barked into the COMMs.

"Good! Keep it that way!" A Conqueror Commander yelled back.

"Are we sure we're not getting flanked!?" An ISU-152 Commander questioned.

"Hold my cola, m'boy." An M41 Walker Bulldog Driver quickly drifted off to find some flanking bastards as the Commander got out of the hatch.

"Not seeing anything, boyo."

"Do you even have the Sixth Sense perk, Commander?" The Gunner asked.

"Yeah..."

"You're not using it, are you?" The Loader deadpanned.

"It's active...I'm still not finding anything though."

"You're not looking hard enough." The Driver yelled as he quickly drifted to a halt.

"I am, you little bastard."

"I ain't little, fuck you."

"Guys, guys, calm the fuck down." The Gunner called out.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." The Driver snorted.

"Wait, halt. I think I see some shit." The Commander yelled at the crew. "I see at least twelve mediums trying to flank us. This is Bulldog 1 to a random tank that I can reach, we found some tanks trying to flank."

 _"This is ISU-130 chislo 2, rodzher."_

"Good to know that someone actually listens." The Commander rolled his eyes as the turret of the tank began to traverse. "Gun ready?"

"Gun is good, sir."

"Fire!"

"On the way!" The gun quickly fired at one of the Rhinoceros tanks that attempted to flank the UNF, tracking it from moving before it ran away as the ISU-130 from before began to traverse it's hull.

 _"Orina, ready the gun! Anna, load an HE round!"_

 _"Da, lider."_ The female loader complied as she punched an HE shell into the gun. _"Shell loaded."_

 _"Orina! Ogon!"_ The 130mm shell was shot out of the gun of the Tank Destroyer before making its way through the desert storm before embedding itself into the tracked Rhinoceros.

 _"It's sides are ripe for harvest! Load another, Anna!"_

 _"Da!"_ The woman did the same from before as she loaded the shell before closing the hatch. _"Ready to fire!"_

 _"Target is by 1 o'clock. lower the gun by one degree!"_

 _"Target locked!"_

 _"Fire!"_

 _"On the way!"_ The Tank Destroyer fired another round into an Elephant Mark V tank, the sides barely held up from the force of the shell. _"Blyat!"_

 _"Load AP!"_

 _"Ready to fire!"_

 _"Same target, fire!"_

 _"On the way!"_

Another shell left the gun as it quickly penetrated through another African medium tank as it pierced through the front and left a gaping hole as the turret kept turning towards the Tank Destroyer before an M48 Patton took the kill.

 _"Good shot, comrade! Spasibo!"_

"Roger that, ISU-130 2, we're providing fire support. Over."

 _"Rodzher that, HE round!"_

 _"Da! Shell loaded!"_

 _"Fire!"_ And it was another busy day for the UN like any other.

Same ol' Gun and Hold Wars with same ol' tactics.

* * *

Gelb Arc was a Colonel of the German Armored Forces, actually commandeering a Panther II Ausf Schmalturm before he abandoned his tank when his men were killed in action. He has been missing for at least two years, but now...he was at least a mid-twenty year old man.

"So, Colonel Arc. How is your visit to our military base?" The ever-familiar Ice Queen, Winter Schnee asked with a professional attitude as Gelb sighed at her presence. Why did it have to be her? She was a transfer student once in Shade Academy a few years ago. Both were actually close friends before the year end and Winter was asked to come back to Atlas to continue her lessons in her military training.

The two were at the man's quarters as he sipped his coffee before he answered with a bored and disappointed look. "They were fairly much undertrained. The Soviets are able to beat them in terms of morale if you ask me, Miss Schnee."

The Huntress-in-Training blinked at her title before she blushed. "I prefer you calling me Winter."

The man smirked before he chuckled. "I could say the same to you, Miss Schnee."

"...Alright then, Gelb." Winter smiled at the man, who shrugged.

"Good. Now as I was saying, the Atlesian Army lacks a lot of aspects in being an effective army. Too many soldiers being replaced by drones." Gelb shook his head as Winter tilted her head.

"How so? I thought drones were better to replace them."

"It's not, actually. You can't have drones do specific things as skilled as some soldiers can in the battlefield. Their lack of mobility and lack of ammunition stock and fearless in combat, makes them easy targets for a lot of the armies in World War Two or the 'Greatest War in History'."

"But why was it called the Greatest War?"

"Unlike the Great War that lasted for ten years. It lasted for more than it, it lasted for about twenty-nine years." Winter gasped at the years that were numbered. "Starting from the invasion of Poland by Germany, the first fighters of the war were France, Great Britain, Australia and New Zealand."

"Then came around America with their constant supply of war products, Canada lend their men into war as Africa remained under the slavery of the Britains. The Axis Force was joined by France's State and Italy, more came into the match. That was before Japan came into their force and that was when the Axis dominated the seas."

"The seas? Just by one nation?" Winter asked with curiosity.

"This small nation was the heart of the maritime force. They had massive dreadnoughts, larger than the Allied's arsenal of Battleships. They had the power to rival the Americans in terms of numbers, but overpower them with their massive firepower. Their lead ship of the time was no other than their super battleship-class ship, the Masamune and her sister ship, the Muramasa."

"Both were armed three turrets that held the twin fifty-one centimeter cannons with if I remembered...twenty ten centimeter secondary guns for all purposes with around thirty anti-aircraft guns. The two were the ones that dominated the ocean and their fates were unknown when the Allied launched their attack against them to make an attempt to sink the two lead ships with their escorts with their newly launched battleship, the Montana with her sister ships, the Ohio, the Hawaii and the Kansas. Escorted by the Midway and the Entreprise."

"Their fates were unknown as no surviving ships came back to us or the Allies."

"But...how are we falling behind them?" Winter asked with a look of confusion.

"There are a few reasons, here are some of them, you lack units that can go as fast as Mach 1."

"Mach one?"

"Mach one as in going in the speed of seven-hundred-sixty-seven miles per hour or more. The arsenal of the Allied and Axis both have quick-action forces when one side attacks. Every point of their borders, their territorial states and towns with villages were protected by trained military that would fight till the end, needless to say that is how I died in the end."

"Then what of the Atlesian Army, aren't they equipped enough?"

"Against creatures like Beowulves, they would suffice, but against behemoth-class Grimms, what chances, do the men have if they are only expecting Beowulves? They are not equipped to fight both Deathstalkers and Nevermores, the results would only be a city lost and a massive loss for the Atlesian Army. The Air Fleet would take too long to reach the area and by the time they arrive, there will be nothing to do, asides aiding the rebuild of said city."

"...I see, we're too focused on power that we don't have the mobility to dispatch our forces then…" Winter gave out a knowing look. "But what of the Huntsmen?"

"You, people rely too much on others and not on the military, this is why the military is declining highly, they are being replaced by the Huntsmen and when they are wiped out, the morale will fall. But in the case of the Soviets, the British, the Americans or the Germans, they wouldn't let their morale fall, just because of the loss of one unit. That is the massive difference of the two forces."

"One is a massive unstoppable force made of men, while the other is a force that relies on a few skilled and experienced people and the force aren't skilled nor are they experienced. Blood bath are already common in my time, slaughters and occupations are normal. They do not rely on Dust, they rely on their materials they have and use them to their full extent."

"Then, these Nations are far more powerful than I can ever imagine…" Winter looked down. Her belief of Atlas being the Top Predator for their lead of technology caused her to be blinded against the other aspects that are needed in the military."

Air Mobility, Heavy Equipments, Correct and Sufficient Trainings, Morale Boosts, Reliance on one's Strength instead of relying on another and the Use of Fast Vehicles instead of heavily armored, but slow fleets. Their equipments weren't grand, there were no need for such grands, they were built for war, they were not toys that were tinkered with. They were...complete weapons of mass destruction.

"Anyways, I think that's enough for one day. You should report to the General, I need to fetch some rest." Winter nodded before she got up and left the room, leaving Gelb to himself.

"This is Gelb to German Command, is the transport ready?"

"This is German Command, Colonel. Yes, it is ready. You are to be escorted to Vale. Our next mission is there, some of us are staying here to be at guard if something unnecessary happens or pops out of nowhere and needs immediate attention. We will try and bring out our own Nation and instead have a working government that will no longer cause any disruptions towards harmony."

"Good, our starting point of making a government is at Vacuo, their place is crumbling and no laws are active, so it's best for us to set our main Command Base there and one in Vale. We will spread through and create a World of Balance."

"Agreed, Colonel. Get as much intel you can get, while giving false information to deceive their sources and their securities. Over and out."

To make a Nation of no racism, one must be ready to draw blood and get their hands dirty. This one is no exception. The United Nation will no longer be an Organization for the Allied Nations, they will be a whole Nation, who will destroy the one, who destroyed their Nations and make their own back.

And there is one more thing about this World as Gelb stared through the blank dark skies.

 **God is No More.**

 **God is Dead.**

* * *

 **Tank Fact Corner - Right Ahead**

 **Continue?**

* * *

 **Tank Fact Corner: WT Ausf E100 aka the WTF E100 is that shit?**

Adalard: ...Need me more schnapps...

Ruby: *Pops out of nowhere before seeing the tank destroyer* :o What in cookies is this thing, Adalard!? It looks...AMAZING!

Adalard: Wha? Oh scheissen! *Throws the bottle of schnapps at a random, off-screen guy*

Guy: FUCK!

Ruby: LANGUAGE!

Adalard: Alright, then! This thing...is the Waffentrager Ausf E100 of the German Wehrmacht arsenal, Ruby!

Ruby: GET TO THE EXPLANATION!

 **The WT Ausf E100 is a Tank Destroyer designed by Krupp when Henschel finished his work of the E100 Super-Heavy Tank. While the Tank was formidable, like the Jagdpanzer E100, it was converted into two types of Variants. The Jagdpanzer and the Waffentrager. The Waffentrager had less armor, but sports a 12,8cm** **Kw.K. 44 L/55 Gun that can be loaded in forms of magazines instead of inserting shell, firing, outsert and insert. Stuff like that.**

Ruby: Ooooooohhhh, but that's awfully smaller than the last tanks.

Adalard: True, but this thing...this thing deals a lot of damage to enemy vehicles.

 ***Insert Meme - Now that's a lot of damage!***

 **The WT Ausf E100 was deployed to replace the aging Waffentrager of the time, the Waffentrager Ausf Panzer IV, it was deployed as a mid-range sniper, having a crappy penetration value in long range, it has a powerful hull armor, since it is from the E100's chassis. It was so powerful that it blew a lot of the Allied Tanks into smithereens!**

 **Another great example of German Engineering with a bit of German Bias crushing American, Queen and Russian Bias all at once. It was so powerful that Hitler himself wanted it to be upgraded. Causing a new hybrid to form, the Grille 15 Ausf E100! The Grille had a bigger gun, a 15cm Pak L/63 cannon. But instead of an autoloader, surprise surprise, it had a smaller shield, being a lot harder to be hit, the weight had it stabilized, since the gun was fairly massively long and such.**

 **The Grille 15 and the WT E100 were nonetheless one of the most fiercest Tank Destroyers ever manufactured by Germany with their brother, the Jagdpanzer E100. But they were beaten...by one single tank.**

Ruby: OHHHHHHHH :O

Adalard: That's a story...for another time, guess what that thing is folks! Cuz that thing...*looks at the camera* Will be presented next...bloody...chapter...

Ruby: YESSSS! And for much of your concern, reader-san-

*BOOM!*

Guy: *Goes through the hole* Holy shit, sorry! Name's Liam! I-I-I'm just interrupting this shit! Do. Not. Use. Japanese. Honorifics. In. This. Corner. That's all. Next update on board! Girls und Panzer. Yippee! *Skidaddles out of the room*

Adalard: What the Scheissen waz that?

Ruby: Ummm, not sure. Anyways, readers! See ya next chapter!

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOO! EXAMINATIONS! REMEDIES! NEEDLESS TO SAY I'M FUCKING MY OWN LIFE! Ehem.**

 **That aside, sorry for the wait, I got a massive idea that sparked in me that as all of you guys who favorited me and followed me have seen in the last few months. I've been doing some. Otaku. Shit.**

 **Yes, I do Japanese Anime and TV Show, so shut it. So, there would be a spoiler here. I will timeskip this shit till the part when I show the trailer of this thing in GuP and continue from that point, but not without the end part of the UN and Africa Conflict and Gelb being transferred into the UN Forces and some new faces. So here's another list of the new ships coming up.**

* * *

 **Japanese BB:**

 **\- IJN Masamune**

 **\- IJN Muramasa**

 **American BB:**

 **\- USS Ohio**

 **\- USS Kansas**

 **\- USS Hawaii**

* * *

 **I've been tempted to finish the massive crossover I planned, it's going to be a huge crossover(again) and there would be like!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Very Few Followers and Favorites!**

 **YEAAAAHHHHHH-WAIIIIIT!**

 **That's not so good, is it?**

 **For most, no, but I'm not most, I just do whatever shenanigans I want to do. So, that's it now...22.12 in my time. Sorry if it is kinda short compared to other chapters. Got few ideas on my head...**

 **Anyways, see ya, guys, next chapter!**


End file.
